


When They Call My Name

by PrincipeHayden



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Also fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, abuse tw, abused!andy, also if you think i'm a fan of andliet or juliet i'm so sorry you think that, also please tell me in the comments if there any other warning tags or tags i should add thank you, and ashley will always be a top, andy's a twig bottom bitch though, ashley and cc are soft and adorable, be warned for this story, cc's a verse and power bottom, just a lot of trigger warnings, polyamory characters, pre-established relationship for ashley and cc, there will be chapters where it's sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 101,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipeHayden/pseuds/PrincipeHayden
Summary: Finally being back home to his fiancé CC after nearly a year away to deal with his personal problems, Ashley Purdy is ready to get back to CC, to the band for the upcoming record, tour, and more importantly back to continuing to o plan their wedding together to start their lives.Although, coming home leads to more surprises than just seeing his fiancé again with Andy staying over more frequently than normal to avoid his life at home. Ashley and CC begin to suspect that something deeply wrong is happening with Andy's marriage or with Andy, causing them both to becoming gravely worried for the singer.Now with tour coming up and starting,  the three began to grow closer together, causing the couple to discuss more of their deep feelings for each other and for Andy; and when feelings and problems to reveal on Andy's side -- the couple realize they are the light in his life as much as they are in each other.





	1. Homecoming Surprises

"Chuppy, I'm home!" Ashley announced as he walked through the door of their house that he hadn't been in for months. The feeling of being back home was relaxing and relieving against his shoulders. It gave him the feeling of safety, warmth, love, and peace. To him, it felt as if he hadn't been gone at all for the long time he was, it felt as if he had been only gone for a week out to visit his family and come back. Or as if he had been gone for the weekend due to business. He was glad their home made him feel this way, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Chuppy? Babe?" He called out again as he took off his boots, kicking them over by the door. He set his bags by their staircase and began to venture further into the house, walking through their living room and into their kitchen, looking for where CC could be. He had a feeling something was out of place in the kitchen; however, he didn't seem to care as he went to their basement door and opened it to yell down there for him. "CC? Are you down here?" Hearing no answer, he turned around, closing the door and looked outside through their kitchen window above their sink to see his fiance outside with their dogs, and another dog he recognized as well. Smiling largely, he pushed himself off the basement door and walked over to the to sliding glass door, pressing his face against it to see him.

Outside in their backyard was his handsome, long haired fiance, playing with their dogs and on the ground with Callie on top of him. Sasha was playing with one of the many dog toys they had, Nikki, the brown and black Pomeranian was chasing after Sasha for it, and Sixx, the white Pomeranian was playing with another small dog that he had seen a few times. He was pretty sure CC didn't get another dog. If he did, it would have been a pug. He loved his pugs, and Ashley really had no room to complain since he loved Pomeranian's.

Smiling at him, he opened the sliding glass door causing the dogs to look over at him and begin to bark, running up the door. He opened the door fulling, closing only the sliding screen door behind him before the dogs ran back inside. As he stepped out onto the deck then onto the grass, he saw all of their babies run to him, causing him to kneel down to make sure he could hug them all and let them kiss him.

Sasha was the first one to run over to him, nearly knocking him over as she did. Ashley chuckled and smiling, ruffling her fur as she licked his face. "Hi, She She Peep! I've missed you so much. Did you miss me? Did you keep your other dad and siblings company while I was gone?"

His questions were answered in multiple licks against his face and sniffing, before she had moved back due to Nikki, Sixx, and Callie also moving closer to him. He pet them all, gladly receiving and loving the kisses from them. It had been so long since he had been with them, though right now it only felt as if a day has passed since he had been gone from home. It was really starting to feel as if he had been only gone for business, and that was a feeling he was glading accepting.

"Nikki, Sixx, stop. Don't bark and snip at Callie." He told the two small dogs as they were barking and snapping at Callie, who wasn't doing anything to them. Sighing he sat down completely on the grass and held Sixx in his arms, holding her close and giving him a kiss on his fur and telling her he's missed and loves him before setting him on the grass and picking up Nikki doing the same thing with him only to set him down and get Callie all up over him. Despite the fact she and Sasha were mainly CC's babies, they had no become Ashley's as well. Ever since him and CC gotten together then moved in together, the two dogs had grown accustomed to Ashley and acted as if he was just as their owner as CC was. The feeling was great for him since it made him slide easily into their lives when he got with CC, he didn't feel as if he intruded on their terrority. They seemed to adapt easily to everything, especially when they got Nikki and Sixx.

Laughing still as all their dogs were around him, jumping on, and laying on, as he kept talking to them, he didn't hear the sound of someone coming up to him and when he heard the laugh that still made him smile and blush, he looked up and saw CC standing there with the biggest smile on his face and a shine to his brown eyes.

"You're finally home."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you need help up, babe?"

Ashley chuckled, smiling brightly. It was so great to finally hear and see him in person. They had been apart so long that the most they could hear each other voice had been in calls, FaceTiming, voice memos, and the most they could see each other in person was Facetiming and selfies. All of that and texting back and forth for months, nearly a year, had been worth this moment. Deep down, Ashley had felt so bad for leaving for having go back home due to family issues since they wouldn't be able to see each other; however, the distance between them for so long was now worth it. He was home and he was seeing his fiance again. This was all that matter now.

"Yes." He said, and took CC's outstretched arm, who carefully helped him, making sure the dogs weren't hurt before he was brought close to him into a tight hug before pulling apart barely an inch to look at each, causing Ashley's heart to nearly stop. It had been so long since they had been this close together in each other arms. He continued to look at CC and take all his features in. His warm brown eyes, his beautiful smile that made his heart melt no matter how they've been to together, his cute nose that Ashley always would boop when they laid together and that CC always would argue that he had the cuter nose, and of course just his face in general made his heart stop.

"I've missed you so much Ash." CC breathlessly said with a large smile as he held Ashley tightly, yet losely, close and staring at his beautiful, handsome fiance. He couldn't believe that he was back in his arms and they were this close again. All the selfies, Facetiming, voice memos, and texting was worth this. Seeing Ashley's honey brown this close again, glistening in the light made his heart swell, that beautiful small smile that made CC's knee buckle whenever he saw it, the small beauty mark on his cheek that made Ashley all the most beautiful, his cute small noise that he couldn't help but always kiss when he was close. And now he was close, he was close to him and all he could do is smile. His breath was completely gone as he stared at the beautiful human in front of him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much as well." Ashley said back to him before he leaned closer and captured CC's lips in a kiss. Their first kiss in months. Ashley could cry. This kiss felt exactly like how it felt when they shared their kiss, just as magical and breathtaking. He felt himself being pulled in as possible as CC deepen the kiss. He smiled largely into it and let out a laugh causing CC to do the same. The kiss lasted for another two minutes before they pulled away for air and smiled largely at each other, looking into each others eyes and getting lost.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much and I'm so glad you're back home."

"I'm so glad to be back home to. More so than you know."

A smile broke out on CC's face when Ashley said that. He couldn't help but smile, he had reasons to. "I think I know what you mean by that."

"Don't even start, Mr. Soon-to-be-Purdy." Ashley chuckled looking at him. "I've only been home for not even half an hour and you already want to go there?"

"Ash, we haven't seen each other in months, let alone touched each other in any way. Let me go there with your words."

Huffing, Ashley rolled his eyes with a smile he couldn't get off of his face. Then again, he really didn't have a reason to not get off his face. He had so many reasons to smile as did CC, so there was no point of not smiling. "I've missed you being able to make what I say into something dirty."

"And I've missing being able to take what you say and make it dirtier than you intended it to be."

Hearing that from Ashley made him know right away he was back home and back to them being how they always are together. It's as if we really never been apart for so long. It's as if we've been apart for only a day.

Leaning closer to CC, he captured his lips again which caused him to pull him closer to him this time. The kiss was passionate as ever, just like their one they had before this one and he knew that all these moments with him now home would be like the first time they had gotten together; although, it still always felt as if they had gotten together. Despite being together for four years, engaged for a year, it still felt as if they had first gotten together and in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. The feeling was the most magical and romantic feeling Ashley had ever had, and with being a hopeless romantic, he loved the feeling and he knew CC felt the same about it.

Breaking the kiss with Ashley, CC hugged him tightly on last time as he looked over to their back door where all the dogs were standing by still looking inside or laying down on the deck. He figured they were ready to go back inside. They had all been outside for an hour when Ashley had texted him that he had arrived back at the airport and was waiting for an Uber to take him home. He also knew Ashley needed to go back inside, relax, have something to eat, and start to unpack.

"I think we should go inside. The dogs are staring into the house through the door." Ashley laughed into his chest. "Plus, I think you need to get inside so you can relax, eat, and start to unpack."

 _He does have a point._ "I am very hungry, and I do need to unpack. But before we do unpack my stuff later on tonight, can we please just lay together on the couch and watch something?" Ashley had moved himself away from CC to look at him as he said it.

Humming and giving him a side glance CC nodded with his 500th large smile he's given so far. "I think that is the most perfect idea ever for tonight and the perfect way to spend the night together."

There was something at the end of his sentence that made Ashley think he wanted to go on, however, he didn't decide to push it. He was just happy to be home and glad they could spend the night together laying on the couch watching whatever they wanted. It really was as if they hadn't been apart for months and he was living for it.

Giving each other another peak on the lips, the couple moved and begin to walk towards the backdoor, their fingers intertwined together as they walked with big smiles on their faces. When they got up to the door, the dogs began barking and jumping around them. CC told them to calm down, telling them he would open the door for them to run inside and once he did, the dogs were all running inside, their nails scraping against the hardwood. He let his hand dropped from Ashley's and made the movement with his hands to let Ashley go inside first.

"After you, Mr. Purdy."

Narrowing his eyes and shaking his head he stepped inside the house as he heard CC step inside behind him and close the door. He was back to CC being CC with him again and he couldn't be more happier. Stepping further into the kitchen he soon felt arms around his waist again and the drummer resting his chin against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over the ones around his waist. This really was blissful, this was part of so many moments he was waiting to have again and he was having them finally and he wouldn't trade any moment to not have this.

"I'm so glad to be home, babe."

"I'm so glad you're home as well. I've missed you so much and being able to do this when I've woken up after you and seen you in here cooking."

"Oh, so you've missed scaring me half of the time as you've snuck up on me to put your arms around your waist?"

"Yes. I have very muc-Nikki! Sixx! Whoever, stop barking at Daredevil!"

 _Daredevil?_ Ashley raised his eyebrow in question when CC said that. _Why is Andy's dog here?_ "Daredevil? Isn't that Andy's dog?"

"Yeah that's his dog." CC sighed, letting go of Ashley and scratching his head. He didn't tell Ashley that Andy was over here. Again. He had been over here a lot since he heard about how Andy and her had to move houses. It was beginning to worry him more on why the younger boy was over here so much, especially since he always come over a mess, completely anxious, or even in pain at random hours of the day. He couldn't really get much out of him beside the fact he was dropping by to keep him company while Ashley was away, and when him and Ashley had Facetimed or called each other, he told Ashley about it who also agreed that there was something wrong. He remembered Ash saying there was something wrong when he saw him at Warped Tour, though he never brought it up to Andy. Then again; how could any of them bring it up to him when she was around and watching his every move?

Filled with so many questions as to why Daredevil, Andy's dog was over here, he looked at CC with his eyebrow still raised. "Why is his dog here if-" He stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were footsteps he hadn't heard in nearly a year though he could still recognize them so well. They were light and belonged to someone who was tall, clumsy, and had a deep voice. His question he was going to ask right away he heard them get closer and began to speak, his tired voice filling up the room.

"CC, I heard the dogs barking earlier, did she come ove...Ashley!" Andy gasped, completely waking up from his tired state as he saw the bassist standing there in the middle of the kitchen and living and had a big smile on his face as ran up to Ashley and practically jumped on the man and hugged him tightly. He heard Ashley grunt and CC chuckle behind them, watching the two hug. He knew the two had not seen each other in months, since the Nashville date of Warped Tour. CC remembered how Ashley was so happy to see him, though he know it was hard due with her around him like a hawk. Hell, it was even hard for Andy to see him, Jinxx, Jake, and Inna at Warped when they went to the California dates. He managed to sneak by her to talk to them. He didn't know how he managed, but he did.

"I'm so glad you're home. How are you doing? Are you holding up okay? How was Nashville and seeing your family?" Andy asked a mile a minute as he was hugging Ashley tightly who was laughing as he did so, though could feel himself starting to not breath.

"Andy, starting to not breath well." He managed to get out through the bone crushing hug the singer was giving him. He heard him say a loud "Oh!" before letting go of him and saw him staring at him with a large smile on his face. It had been so long since he had seen Andy smile like this. Not even at Warped Tour did he give a smile like this. It worried Ashley that something was wrong, more wrong than him and CC thought.

"Sorry Ash, I'm just so happy you're back home for CC, for good, and I've missed you so much. We all have." Andy's words came out rushed due to being total happiness. His best friend was home at least and they could finally see each other. The band was back together, his best friends could finally be together, and he was ready to hang out all together again. Though, he didn't know if his excuse to Juliet would last now with Ashley home. He'd have make up another one until tour started. "I've missed you so much. I've been waiting since Warped to see you again."

Seeing how happy and excited he was, how bright his eyes were for the first time in so long, Ashley brought Andy into a tight hug. He could feel him tense only a slight bit before completely relaxing into his touch. "I've missed you too Andy. I've missed you and CC both. I've missed you all."

"I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad too." He smiled and pulled away seeing Andy wipe his face off on the sleeves of his hoodie. He didn't even realize he was crying, though it must have been from happiness. He hoped.

Wiping his face off then gathering himself up, Andy smiled brightly at the couple who he could tell wanted to be around each for the rest of the day. They hadn't been with each other for months and no doubt with him down here now, he was probably going to intrude on them. He didn't want to do that. He practically was intruding on CC when he first started to come over a lot in November. Andy had felt so bad he was staying over here so often, mainly using the excuse to keep CC company which he know he needed with Ashley being gone so long; however it soon became a place where he could escape to when everything was going wrong and he couldn't be in the house. Plus, being in CC and Ashley's house he felt safe, and being close to CC made him feel safe as well, along with anything that belonged to Ashley. The two had always made him feel safe, made feel as if he was okay, and being over here definitely did. Though at the moment and as much as he wanted to celebrate Ashley being home, he knew he had give the couple time to themselves.

"Well, I'm glad you're home Ashley. I'm really really glad and as I much I really want to hang out right now with you two, I know that you both want to be alone together, so I'm going go get dressed and head out to go around town then I'll be back around dinner."

Ashley looked Andy when he said that. He could tell there was something hiding behind his expression as he said that. He gave a quick glance to CC who also seemed to have the thought as he did. He looked back at Andy who was standing there, his eyes seem to be full of conflicting emotions. One thing Ashley didn't want was Andy to leave to go out if he was staying over and he could feel CC having the same thought since after all he had been the one with Andy over here majority of the time.

"I-Are you sure you don't want to stay? You're fine staying here Andy. There's no reason for you to leave the house now that I'm here. CC and I-"

Andy cut him off shaking his head. "No, Ashley, it's fine. I rather you two have time together alone. I'm fine with going out for a few hours to leave you two alone and I need some fresh air. The most I've gotten has been coming over here and going outside with CC with the dogs."

Knowing he, nor CC, couldn't really change his mind, Ashley gave a small nod to him. "Alright. Just please text one of us when you're on our way back here."

"I will Ashley. Now, I'm going to go get dressed and you have fun with CC. You two deserve and need it." More than I do.. Masking his sad smile, he begin to walk back towards the stairs again and glanced back at them before making his way up the stairs. He was glad Ashley was home, more than ever. For the fact he had CC once again in an arms reach, he was back, ready for touring, and they could all hang out again. Even if it pained him.

With Andy now back upstairs to go change to leave the house, Ashley turned around and saw the drummer leaning against the counter. He walked over to him and put a hand against his back, rubbing circles on his back. Ashley could tell that CC was feeling upset about something, and he could understand why. From what he heard, there had been a lot of problems with Andy always coming over in an wrecked state, completely a mess, or in pain. They both had some guesses as to what it could be and who could be causing it, though they knew Andy would never talk about it. They didn't think he wouldn't be able to talk about it anyway due to the fact no one beside them and Jinxx would believe him, and the fact that she probably made sure he wouldn't speak of what was going on.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing CC nod as pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm worried for him Ash. I'm worried something is really wrong with him and it's deeper than he's letting on."

"I know babe. I know. I'm worried too. How long has he been over here?"

"Four days." CC told him, standing up from the counter and leaning against it with his back this time and elbows on the counter. "He came over, trying to mask some sort of pain, I could see right through it. He had his bag he always brings over, and had Daredevil with him this time. I didn't question any further as I helped him inside."

Hearing this made Ashley feel pain for the singer. The fact that he was coming over here in pain to escape his own home was sad to hear; though he was glad Andy knew he was able to come over here for a safe place, and honestly they'd both rather have him here than anywhere else. "Was there anything else?"

"I-" The drummer stopped himself, biting his lip. He didn't want to bring up to Ash since he knew it would make him pissed. It made CC completely pissed when he first noticed it, and broke his heart. He didn't want the singer to be going through that since he didn't deserve that all. No one deserved that at all in life.

"C?"

"There was a large bruise on his side. On his ribs. The side he broke back in 2011. I noticed it as I went into the spare bedroom to give him some extra blankets and he was putting on his shirt. I didn't say anything to him and he didn't seem to notice I was there at all." He ran his hand through his hair thinking about it. "I don't..I don't know how he could have got it. Andy's clumsy, but Ash..there is no he would be able to get that bruise at home unless he's fallen and hit his side."

"I know, C, I know." He said, rubbing his arm trying to calm him down as best as he could. He didn't want him to feeling this way over him, over the fact that neither of them could help the boy at the moment and he knew that CC rather make sure he is doing alright with everything that went on with him. One of the qualities he loved about his fiance was caring he was for the people he loved and cared for. He was always making sure they were alright, they had everything they need, and never in pain. It always made Ashley's swell with warmth, though he also couldn't help but be slightly concerned at times for him since he didn't want him to be overwhelmed by it all.

Sighing, CC looked over at Ashley with a solomon smile and grabbed his hand in his. Now with Ashley here, he was at least able to calm himself down from his thoughts between Andy and Ashley. While being worried about Andy, he was as equally worried for Ashley even though he had told him multiple times before he came home that he was fine. However, now that he was home, and literally in arms reach, he didn't have to be so worried of not being there for his love when he couldn't be and when he needed it.

Bringing his hand up to his lips, he gave his hand a kiss and stared at his finger tattoos as he did so. _I've missed this so much. I've missed all you of Ash._ "As much as I want to keep talking about Andy since I know you're worried about him as well, I think he does have a point for us to spend time together."

"I think us spending time together will be wonderful, and will get your mind off of things, babe."

Knowing he was right, he held his hand again and smiled at Ashley with a gleam in his eyes. "So, small movie marathon until Andy comes home and we have dinner?"

"You're reading my mind Chuppy."

Not saying anything after that, CC brought Ashley close to him and smiled down at him and kissed his nose before placing a large deep kiss on his lips. He would never get over hearing Ashley saying his nickname or speak. Nor could he get ever the fact that his lips were now in reachable distance for him to kiss, so that may have been one reason he just wanted to kiss him, along with the fact they hadn't been able to in so long. "Then it's settled. We'll have a movie marathon when Andy leaves, cuddle together, and eat as much snacks together."

Giggling at his fiance's happiness and excitement, he gave him a kiss before they parted ways, Ashley going to the living room to get the TV ready for them to watch the movies and CC staying in the kitchen to get the snacks, and give some food to the dogs. Getting the TV ready and going into their Apple TV, it was really hitting him once again now that he was really home and it felt as if he never left for long. They were already going back to their normal days they've spent together. He never want this feeling to end, and he could tell from now it could only get better from here and it would. All they had to do was wait until the fall and it would be. It would be.

The hours the couple spent together alone watching movies, cuddling on the couch together as if they have never been apart for nearly a year, and laughing at the movies and at each other was the most wondrous moment they've had. Both of them had never been happier to be in each other arms again which caused them both to cry at some point as they watched the movies. Especially CC. Whenever he heard Ash laugh at part of the movie, laugh because it had been total idiotic, or laugh whenever he said a joke, it made him so happy. He'd miss hearing this laugh this close and now that he could again, everything was better. Everything was better than before and he knew it would only get better as well as the months passed into the fall.

When Andy came back for dinner, the two were happy he was back and they got to spend time with him. They had loved their alone time together that Andy had gladly given them, though with him being back it made it better. For them, it was great spending time with him and seeing them genuinely laugh and smile as they talked together. Of course they had noticed some moments where he appeared to distance himself during a conversation; however, Ashley and CC where just happy he was there with them and enjoying himself. For the couple, it made them see that Andy saw himself at home here, which made them happy and give each other glances out of the corner of their eyes every so often. They knew what each other was thinking, they always did. Once dinner was done and they had cleaned up, the three of them sat on the couch together watching some TV show. It was nice to get to spend some together, Ashley and CC where cuddle together as Andy sat on the other end holding Daredevil in his arms with the other dogs around him. The couple had found it adorable how the singer was cuddle on the couch with the dogs around him and holding Daredevil close to him. They no doubt in their mind that when he was at home, he always had Crow and Daredevil with him as close as possible. It made them want them to at least give Andy more than that. Then again, they wanted more in their relationship together and they wanted to give Andy a part of it as well.

Right now, the couple was in their room together for the first time in so long. It felt great for Ashley to be back in their bed, the feeling was something that no other bed could replace. The apartment he was staying at it in Nashville could never compete to their room, the bed would never be as comfortable as their bed, and the feeling would never be the same. The room him and CC shared together could never compete to any other room. He had told CC that so many times when he first had gone to Nashville and was in the apartment he was renting for the time being. He remembered being a call for hours with him trying not to cry due to the fact he had lost his grandfather and the fact he was away from CC. Eventually he ended up breaking down an hour into the call, saying how the bed and room was not the same without him there. Luckily for him and having the most wonderful, caring fiance in the world, he was calmed down twenty minutes later by him telling him the most smoothing and caring words. Without any of those words for the first week he was away from him, Ashley didn't know how he would make it through a lot of it. He really didn't, but all thanks to CC, he made it.

Laying on the bed cuddling up with CC he felt completely peaceful. Fingers were being brushed through his hair and his entire body was at peace. He was relaxed and there was nothing better than this at the moment.

Feeling himself relaxing more, he snuggled up more into his lover who smiled at him as he held him close, running his fingers through his hair. Oh how CC missed this. Laying in bed with Ash, being able to have this close to him, playing with his soft hair that was like silk due to how well he took care of it, and being able to see him completely relaxed. When they had got into their room and Ashley had gotten change all the way down to his boxers, he laid on the bed and practically melted. The moment had him smile so much that all he could do was take a picture of him lying there in the blankets, completely melting into the bed, and smelling the blankets. He knew the smell to Ash was heaven since he had been gone so long. The smell was comforting to him, it made him really feel more at home since their blankets smelled like a mixture of them. Without the smell of their blankets or Ashley's scent on the blankets, he realized he, himself, wouldn't be able to sleep well at all. CC hadn't been able to the first two and half weeks when Ash was gone; though as he realized the scent of him still lingered in the fabric of the blankets and he had left some of his jackets here, he was able to sleep peacefully as he could for their duration. Now, neither of them had to worry about that. They had each other now.

"You're hair is still as silky smooth as ever." He commented as he continue to run his fingers through the perfectly dyed black hair.

"Hmm, it's been silky smooth. We've been over this."

"I know. I know." CC pouted. "However, it's been so long since I've touched your hair Ash, remember. So for me, all I could think about was you coming home and one of the most beautiful features about you not like how I remembered."

Hearing his words made a pang of hurt hit his chest and made him blush deeply. CC was really the most greatest and caring person he had ever met and he was so glad he could call him his. To hear how he as worried and thinking about him coming home different made his chest fill with small pain that he would think that. That was something he'd never wanted him to think about. He'd never change at all. If he had ever changed any part of himself when he had arrived back home, Ashley had told CC he could literally call of their engagement for that purpose. When he had told him that, it caused the other long haired male to gasp in shock three times when he kept realizing he was serious when he told him. Sure it was painful to say that to someone you proposed to, yet Ashley did not want CC to marry him if he changed into a person he wasn't. He'd never put him through that pain of having to marry someone who changed automatically before or after their wedding, that was something Ashley would not do.

"Awe, babe, did you really think?"

"Eh, maybe." CC paused. "Okay, yeah it was something I thought about. When you were going through all of that, I feared something you in might change or you might lose a part of you that makes you you. And I thought of your hair since it is a significant part of you and does really make you you. You do know that, right Ash?"

Laughing he smiled, "Yes, I do know that my hair is a significant part of me. You tell me all the time when we just lay together and talk about each other. You do know I'd never change any part of me or my hair when anything bad happens to me, right Chuppy?"

"I do know that very well, Ash. I think the most you've changed your hair has been getting a trim, layering it more, or adding color to it. Which honestly, all of it looks beautiful on you and makes you look so much more handsome."

"Oh, so I don't look handsome when my hair is it's natural brown or dyed black?" Ashley asked in a fake hurt voice causing CC to shake his head.

"Ash, you are the most handsomest man I've ever seen when your hair is either natural brown or dyed black. It makes me heart stop whenever I see you like this."

CC's words were making his heart stop. How did he get so lucky to get such a man like him who could make his heart stop and his face heat up into a total blush by just his words? How in motherfucking hell did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend then fiance? You're too good to me C. "C, love, you're going to make me cry with you words. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful, handsome, caring person as you?

"I could ask you the same thing Ash."

Breaking out in a smile for the millionth time of today, Ashley leaned his head and kissed CC's nose only to feel his lips get captured by CC's as he pulled away. The two kissed passionately, both of them getting closer to each other as they, fingers moving into their each other as well. Their kiss lasted about six minutes before the two had to pull away for breath and just stared into each other brown eyes. Both were different colors. Ashley's were a honey brown which sometimes made CC call him 'honey' or 'honey bee' as a joke due how their color was like honey; and CC's were a hazel brown, which sometimes made Ashley call him 'hazel' or 'hazelnut.' It was small inside jokes they had between each other, especially when they would stare into each other they would also go either 'honey bee,' or 'hazelnut,' only for them to break in massive blushes and laughs. It was those small moments that they shared together that made them fall in love with each other even more.

Knowing each other wanted to kiss again, they began to lean into another one only for Ashley yawn half way through and embarrassingly blush with a laugh when he realized he yawned in CC's face, who closed his eyes and gave a soft expression. This was now a clear sign that he was ready for sleep, and CC knew he needed it. All the flying, excitement home, and the small times they had together had to have worn out and being back in their bed and completely relaxed him to where his body was ready to pass and snuggle up in the blankets of their bed and with him all night long and never leave. Which is exactly was the same exact thing CC wanted as well, to be snuggled up in the blankets with Ashley and never leave; and now they were both going to get that.

"You tired Ash?"

Nodding to answer his question, he gave yawn halfway through it and dropped his body on the bed, scooting closer to CC, putting his arms around him so they could be close as possible.

"Get some sleep babe, you deserve it."

Humming, Ashley just snuggled into him and buried his head into his chest, inhaling his scent as he did which relaxed him more. He felt his eyelids flutter, the weight of sleep taking over them and making them close. Yet before he could fully close them all way, a sound from down the hall made him keep them and he could feel CC move to sit up causing him to raise an eyebrow. What's going on that is making that noise? _It's not the dogs...then it must be-_ His thought was cute when he heard CC's worried voice break through them.

"Andy." 

 


	2. Nightmares and Good Mornings

Staring at CC with a concern expression Ashley pushed himself up with his arms on his side and looked in the direction of their door as CC. Now that he was sitting up, the sound was becoming clearer, louder, and it definitely the sound of cries and frantic talking.

"Is he alright?"

"I..I don't know. This is the second nightmare he's had since staying here." CC brushed a strand of his hair back as he moved to the edge of the bed.

 _Second?_ "Wait...the second one? He's already had one since he's been over here?" Ashley asked fully sitting up now at that. Andy's only been over here for four days. If this is his second one...how often does he have them?

He saw CC nod. "He had one over the first night. Not as worst as the ones he's had before or from what he let out about them when I asked. Remember the time you had that nightmare on the Black Mass tour and it was about the band breaking up because in the dream you had gotten back onto-"

"Yes. I know." Ashley cut him off wincing. He hated that nightmare so much. They never brought it up, he never brought it up unless it had to be, and in this case it needed to be.

"Take that dream for Andy, and times it by five by what his nightmares are. Maybe times ten for him." He sighed, and got up, Ashley's eyes following him as he walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer that had his clothes in, grabbing a large shirt, and looking back over to Ash. "Do you..Do you want to come with me? I know you really need sleep, but I fig-"

Holding a figure Ashley cut him off, getting off the bed quickly as he could and walked over to him. "I rather go and make sure he's okay then sleep. You've done the same for me when I've had mine, you've been here for him when he's needed someone, and I rather have him not know that he has another person there for him as well. I've been through so much with him through the beginning that I don't want him to forgot that I'm still here for him as he's been for both us as well."

Smiling at what his fiancé was saying, CC went to peak his lips only to be interrupted by a loud yell and a bark from Daredevil and Sasha. The two dogs were always in the spare room with Andy throughout the nights he was over and when his nightmares intensive or he was having an anxiety attack, and would bark and whine loudly when they knew something was wrong. Sasha had done the same with Callie when CC wasn't feeling his best and in the worst of states. They were always there to comfort him or alert Ashley if he wasn't feeling well. He was glad the dogs were able to do that, and if they could talk, he would thank them just as much as do when Ashley helps him.

"The dogs are barking and whining. We need to go now." He got out face full of worry. Ash nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked out of their bed room and down the hallway to the spare bedroom and their small upstairs studio was more so an office. As the two got closer to the room the cries and words gotten louder, though were still very much frantic enough for them to only make out a few.

"Stop..no. Please! Stop.."

Ashley winced as he heard Andy cry out. He knew from what CC told him multiple times it was bad, and how he said to multiple his one nightmare from years ago on the Black Mass Tour to five or ten for Andy, it made Ashley think the worse. They had both begin to guess and get hints from what Andy was probably going through and they knew she was causing it. Yet, what could they do at the moment to help him get out of it?

Knocking on the door frame, CC peered into the room and felt his throat become tight seeing the young boy curled up into a ball, trembling from his tears and and words. He felt Ashley beckon him on further into the room causing his hand to be squeezed tighter when he realized this was first Ash was seeing Andy like this. He knew it broke the bassist heart like it did his. Seeing someone they both loved in pain was the same as seeing each other in pain. They may not be able to help as much as they do without since they didn't want to cross to many boundaries, yet they knew what they could do to help.

"Andy." CC whispered getting closer to the trembling boy who's nails were gripped tightly against his skin. He let go off Ash's hand who stood there watching CC get closer to him and go over to the bed and sit on the edge. When he saw CC sit down on the bed causing it to dip, he noticed Andy tense fiercely and dig his nails deeper into his skin, breaking it this time. It caused Ashley to tense, his throat to get tight and bit his lip. He knew that would be painful, after all he's done it before more times he could count this past year when trying to sleep without his thoughts and emotions get to him, though he knew in this case it was more intense and he knew he would never be able to fully compare his to Andy's.

"Andy?"

"Please don't.." Andy whimpered when CC spoke again. His eyes were screwed shut tightly as possible as he was curled up. He didn't want to open them, he could hear that CC was there; however, he feared if he opened his eyes he'd be back at home on the floor with Juliet above him with the most twisted look on her face. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see her.

"Hey, it's alright I'm not goin-"

"No. Please don't. I didn't do anything."

Hearing that made him suck in a breath and put the shirt he had in his lap. He scooted as close as he could to him without making him more scared and anxious from it. The first time he had witness and helped Andy through the nightmare and an anxiety attack, he realize he had to approach him differently then he had done with Ashley. When he had first tried to comfort him, he accidently touched him to soon causing him to cry out loudly and begin to go into an anxiety attack. It had made CC freak out and feel incredibly horrible that he had made Andy's state of mind worse. Thankfully though, he was able to get him to calm down and ground him as he carefully approached him. It taken him a few minutes, though once he was able to get as close to Andy as possible, he was able to calm him down and ground him. He had stayed for another hour to make sure he had gone back to sleep and was able to sleep peacefully.

The next time it happened was the second time Andy had come over in the afternoon and by the time he had got settled in, CC had found Andy sitting on the floor in the kitchen against the cabinets having sucking large breaths of air, crying, and clawing at his skin. This time, he had realized a way to help him. He remembered a way he had helped Ashley and a way Ashley had helped him when he was in such a depressed state. One thing they would do is get a piece of clothing from each other and help the person put it on or hold it close to help them feel some type of safe feeling as they tried to sooth the other as best as they could. It seemed to work, and when he had tried it with Andy, giving him a shirt both he and Ash shared, it had worked. Andy had then ended up wearing it for the rest of that day and whenever CC saw him, he seemed completely more relax than he did just coming over.

Now that's what he hoped he could do again for him, and he knew with Ashley here, he'd help as well.

"Sh, sh, hey, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. It's just me and Ash is here." CC calmly said, seeing Andy continue to cry and mumble frantically. Carefully bring his hand to his back, he placed it on there to help sooth him only to pull back when Andy let out a broken cry. _Did I touch another bruise or-_

"Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." Andy repeated over and over again as he cried. All he could see was Juliet looking down at him laughing as she stabbed her high heel into his back. He still don't know what happened that night after they came home from dinner. One minute he was opening the door hearing her anger in voice get more intense and next thing he knew his body and face had hit the floor while he began to sneer and starting spitting out so many words towards him. He had tried to get up multiple times only to be pushed back down or against the wall. The last time had gotten up was when she stabbed her heel into his back, digging it into his skin. It would never get out of his mind, her digging her heel into his back, breaking his skin through his clothes, as she laughed at him. Everything after that was a blur to Andy as he laid in their foyer in pain. The same pain he was feeling now.

"Juliet please, no."

"Sh, Andy, it's me CC. I'm going to put my hand on your back."

Saying that he could see Andy calm down a bit, and he was able to put his hand on his back very carefully, making sure not to touch the same spot he had done before. When Andy didn't visibly flinch he begin to calmly rub circles into his back with his thumb. They were small circles just like how he did with Ashley when he was having an anxiety attack, needing comfort, or just because he wanted to. If it helped Ashley, he was sure it would help Andy.

Continuing to gentle rub circles with his thumb, he laid down carefully next to Andy's curled form, hoping not to make him more scared. When he noticed that Andy did not flinch when he laid down, he gave a mental sigh of relief before glancing over to Ashley, who was standing watching with a worried, sorrow filled expression on his face.

He's worried, and upset. He hasn't seen Andy like this before. No doubt it's hurting him. Casting his eyes to Andy who was now seemed to be relaxing more, he cast his eyes back over to Ashley. He didn't want him to be standing over there alone, and he knew he probably wanted to be by Andy's side as well as his side.

"Ash, come here."

Snapping out his thoughts at CC's whisper, he gave a wary expression. He wanted to by him with Andy to help him out as well, since he knew he'd probably help give Andy more a sense of safety; however, Ashley was worried if he sat on the bed he'd caused Andy to go back into his nightmare or anxiety attack or anything he was in right now. He didn't further worsen his state of mind.

Though when looking at CC then at Andy he knew he should come closer to them. CC's expression was inviting him over as well as saying, "Come here, please?" He really couldn't say no to him in anyway. And he really couldn't say no to not helping either.

Walking the very short distance to the bed, he felt his hand be and slowly directed towards where to sit on the bed, right by his legs and by Andy's lower back. As he begin to sit down, he stopped when he heard a whimper coming from him again. He looked at him then look at CC with a worry expression. All he was thinking was that his movement on the bed was triggering some type of memory or the nightmare all over again. _Did I do..._

"Babe, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong." It was as if CC has read his mind when he looked over to him. He had very soft concerning expression on his face as his hand squeezed his hand to let him he was alright and that not to worry. He looked back at him then Andy who had stopped moving though letting out small whimpers still.

 _You didn't do that Ash, he's fine. Chupppy's right. You did nothing wrong._ Taking in a deep breath and squeezing his caring fiance's hand, he carefully sat on the bed while looking at Andy, hoping he knew it was just him along with CC. When another whimper came out with a shaky breath, Ashley slowly reached his hand out to him, but stopped right away when he remembered how he reacted to when CC touched his back and the fact that he told him about the bruise on his side. He didn't know this was the side though, and he didn't want to cause the singer anymore pain.

Pushing back as many thoughts as he could, he softly spoke, hoping Andy would hear it. "Andy, it's just me with CC. Can I put my hand on your side?"

Hearing a small mumble of what seemed to be the word 'yes' from him he carefully put his hand on his side, feeling the boy let out a shaky breath as he did do, yet seem to relax even more. It made Ashley feel relief that he didn't hurt Andy. He didn't know what he would do if he did. The same with CC. If he'd ever hurt CC in any way, shape, or form in his life time...Ashley wouldn't know what to do with himself. He was the same with Andy as well.

"You're safe Andy. Me and Ash are here." CC whispered rubbing his upper back. "Along with Daredevil and Sasha. Oh, and Nikki."

"The..the dogs are here?" Andy spoke out, his voice slightly hoarse from crying and screaming. "I..Is Daredevil okay?"

"Daredevil's okay, Ands." Ashley spoke this time. "All them are on your side of the bed."

"Can...can he come up here?" His words were shaky and he cracked opened an eye, making the couple look at each other with a solemn expression. They couldn't say no to that, and they knew how much the little dog meant to Andy next to Crow. They both remembered when he got Daredevil in 2015. He had been so excited, and for the first time in so long he was happy. He always been happy, though it all took a massive shift at some point and they couldn't pinpoint when. It made the couple worried for him since he had always been so lively.

"Of course he can." Ashley said with a light smile and looked in the direction the dogs where patiently sitting, worried expressions on their faces at all. "Daredevil, come here. Come here, buddy."

With getting the dogs attention, he saw him jump up onto the bed and sniff his way to Andy, who when he felt Daredevil sniffing against him, he moved, stretching his arms out for Daredevil.

"Hi Daredevil. Hi baby." Andy opened his arms to the dog and held him close as he began to lick and sniff his face. A shaky smile appeared on his face as Daredevil was making sure he was okay. "I'm okay, I'm okay. She won't hurt me."

CC and Ashley physically winced when they heard Andy say that and looked at each other. They both had the look in each others they weren't supposed to hear that and that he was supposed to say that outloud. They really didn't want to think of him being physically hurt. Everytime they both thought of it and told each other their theories of what could be going on, that was their worst thought they had told each other.

They glanced back to Andy who was now hugging Daredevil close and kissing him. He kept whispering to him how much he loves him and that'd he never let anything happen to him. The love Andy had for their pets made both their heart melts as well as how adorable he looked. For Ashley, this reminded him of how CC looked with their pets and how he looked that one day on the kitchen floor, falling asleep with Sasha, Callie, and Sixx all around him. He still had a ton of the photos of him from that night. He still don't know how he had gotten that drunk, then again they did have a party that night. For CC, seeing Andy with Daredevil reminded him of when they had gotten Nikki and Sixx. The entire day when they had gotten the two little Pomeranians Ashley had never been so happy to have them again. CC remembered how crushed he was to have to let go of Killer and Tokyo, and how he had said throughout the years he always wanted to get another Pomeranian or two. So right when they had gotten home from the first leg of the Black Mass Tour, he had surprised Ashley with the two little dogs for Christmas. It had been one of the cutest moments he had ever seen with Ashley.

Moving his hand from Andy's back, he grabbed the shirt and gave a nudge to him, who turned his face towards them in question. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, and he looked completely drained. "I know you're probably super exhausted and don't want to move, but I brought the shirt with me in case you wanted to wear it."

Eyes shifting between the shirt CC was holding, him, and Ashley, he agreed with a nod. He slowly began to shirt himself up. He took the shirt gently from him still a bit scared to wear. It was their shirt after all that they both shared with each other, for him wearing the shirt felt as if he was getting into the middle of their relationship and he didn't want to ruin what the two had. Though the shirt was comforting, it was as if both of them were hugging him and that's all he could ask for in life. Putting on the shirt finally he made sure the fabric of it was fitting perfectly around him and he laid back down instantly feeling...peace. The shirt felt so nice on him, it really made him feel as if they were holding him and never letting him go.

"You feel good in it?"

Andy nodded with a hum.

"Good. Do you want us to stay in her-"

"Please?" Andy spoke up, looking at both of them, eyes smally pooling with fear thinking what would happen if they left. "I don't want to keep...keep you two up more than-"

"Andy it's completely fine with us."

"But Ash-"

"It's fine. I'm fine Andy. We'll both stay with you until you can get some sleep."

Opening his mouth to protest again, he closed it and looked down though made a small gasp when he felt Daredevil climb back onto him, along with Nikki and Sasha climbing onto the bed. He smiled largely and pet the two dogs, happy that there with him, along with CC and Ash. He'd never felt more at a state of peace and could feel relaxation coming upon him. He closed his eyes and gave a soft, cracked smile. This was utter peace and he couldn't be more happier to be surrounded by them. He wished this was what he could have, although he would probably dream about it tonight and that was all he could ask for.

\--

"Will he be okay?" Ashley whispered staring down at the boy who was now sleeping peacefully as possible in the shirt him and CC had shared multiple times. They had been in the room for an hour making sure he was feeling better after the nightmare and that he could sleep peacefully. Daredevil, Nikki, and Sasha were now by him on the other side of the bed, Daredevil and Nikki sitting in his arms. While in any other setting, this would be a picture they'd both take, it only pained them. Especially Ashley. He felt so bad that Andy was going through this and he didn't know how deep it went. Neither did CC. They only know so much from how they've seen him act, the post, from what CC had seen with seeing him and him being over; then from Ash has seen during the day he went to the Nashville Warped Tour date to see him. They really didn't know much about that beside their theories and thoughts on the matter; however, some of the words Andy had said this night made think on those more, yet that's all they could for now.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." He brushed a strand of hair out of Andy's face. "I think us being here then the dogs helped him. The shirt also seems to relax him more. He seems to be safe in it."

"He does. He also looks cute in it."

"I know, I took some photos of him in it the first time he wore it. I meant to send them to you, but.."

Leaning closer to him to where his face was close to his face, Ashley pressed him on, "But?"

"I felt as if you wouldn't like it or feel left out in some way." CC casted his eyes down as he said that, hoping Ash didn't see his expression.

He heard a sigh as the bed shirt and looked down to see Ashley on the floor on his knees with his hands holding his as he looked at him with his iconic small smile. "C, love, in no way would I feel left out. We've both talked about this multiple times over the years about our feelings for him. If you sent me the pictures I would loved them."

"I know, I know." CC quietly laughed smiling largely down at him, squeezing his hands. He loved Ashley with all his heart, and he could feel that love grow for him more with his words. They had talked multiple times over the years about their feelings for each other and for Andy. It taken them both a while to get to where they could openly talk about it without feeling bad; although there were some of those feelings still in place.

"Never feel bad about or think I will. Because I love any pictures you send me, whether they be of you in any setting, our pets, of him, or anything really." He kissed his hands and looked up to him, staring into his beautiful eyes that took his breath away all the time. Though along with taking his breath away, they made him yawn. He looked away as he did and had a gave a very soft laugh, making sure not to wake Andy up.

"I'm guessing someone is finally tired?" He smirked and taking on his hands out from under Ashley's hands and put on his cheek, creasing it with his thumb.

"It's finally kicking in, and seeing-" Another yawn interrupted him. "And seeing Andy sleeping makes me more tired."

"Well, let's finally go to bed and let him sleep. He'll be fine. He knows we're here as well the dogs."

Nodding and trusting what he was telling him, he stood up from the floor as CC stood up from the bed. They took hold of each other's hand and began to walk out of the room, taking one last look back at Andy as he laid on the bed peacefully asleep. Giving side smiles to each other, Ashley grabbed the door handle closing the door only half way as they walked out of the room and down the hallway to theirs hand in hand. They were ready to get some sleep and Ashley was ready to finally sleep in bed together with CC after months of not being able to. It would be the best sleep he and CC would have in months and he couldn't be more happy about it.

\--

Comfort. That had been the exact feeling Ashley woke up to. He hadn't been at this level of comfort in so long when waking up, or even sleeping. Nothing could compare to be back at home in the best and most comfortable bed in the world, and sleeping next to wonderous person in the world.

"CC?" His tired voice moved past his lips as his on arm outstretched to the other side of the bed, only to feel the sheets being wrinkled from where he had been sleeping and the part of the blankets that were supposed to be on his side, where on Ashley's due to the fact he had taken them all to his side some point while sleeping.

Stretching his arms he sat up on bed and looked around taking in the sight of their room. Oh how he missed this room. There room that they, well he, designed for them. They did paint it together though, which ended up with both them having grey paint on them from the painting the accent wall. Ashley had gotten a custom pattern stencil for their wall based off his fashion line background design. It was a grey and black wall and it was probably the most beautiful wall in the room.

Moving his legs over on the edge of the bed he stood up and begin go find a pair of pants to put on. He found a pair of his purple pair of flannel pajamas pants that he taken out of his bag last night while getting ready for bed, but decided against putting them once he had flung himself into the bed. Putting them on, he grabbed his phone off the charger and begin to head out of their room and down the hall. He look small peak into the spare room Andy was to check on him, and when he saw the boy was still asleep peacefully he smiled and headed downstairs only to stop when he smelled the scent of food being made and a large pool of joy begin to fill his heart. He was home. He was really home.

Walking further down stairs and bending to pet the dogs as they came up to him he made his way into to the kitchen and saw the sight of his fiance at the stove cooking. A large smile broke out on his face. He missed this so much. Whispering to the dogs to be quiet, he slowly made his up to him, hoping to surprise him, but no scare him. Ashley didn't want to scare him while cooking. The last thing any of them needed was getting hurt in the morning and he didn't CC to be hurt. He couldn't stand when he was hurt at all.

Now right behind him, Ashley slowly got closer to him and begin to put his arms around him, feeling the drummer gasp in shock from his touch.

"Good morning, babe." CC blushed with a large smile on his face as he felt Ash's arms go around under his arms to his shoulders and his face to be pressed in the middle of his back.

"Mmm, morning." Ash said back, face still in his back as he nuzzle his nose against the middle of his loves back, taking in a breath of his scent. He smelled just as he always did and his scent made him feel more at home. It just further the fact that he was home, which he wouldn't change for the world.

"How did you sleep?"

"The best I've slept in months. Especially with the fact I was with you and in your arms majority of the night." Ash told him, his fingers on his shoulders softly moving. _I've missed these small moments._

His words made CC feel as if he was on cloud nine. He was so happy his Ashley was back and home with him. He missed these types of morning, either him waking to him to see Ashley in kitchen for him

Turning around from the stove, he looked at Ash with the most happy and joyful look on his face. He leaned his head down to touch his forehead against his and easily saw a crimson blush spread against Ash's face. _You're so cute baby. You're so goddamn cute._

"How did you sleep, C?"

"The same as you. Best sleep I've had in months."

"I think we'll both be sleeping good now that we're back together." Ashley told him and kissed his lips.

"I think we will too." CC said back a small smile on his lips as he kissed Ashley back. "Now, I have to get back to cooking. Can you get the plates and anything else we need out?"

 _Oh how I've missed these mornings._ "Of course I can babe." He went over to get the plates, making sure to get three plates for each of them. He set them down near the stove by CC so he could plate their food once he done and Ashley got the silverware out and placed it on their table. Seeing that he got everything out, he went over to their fridge and got anything else he needed and put that on the counter. He looked over to CC and just stared in awe at him.

There was never a time where Ashley could get over his fiance. He was so beautiful, handsome, talented, and never ceased to amaze him. Everything about him was so perfect. From his smile, to his hazel colored eyes, to his laugh, to his voice,to his height -- everything about him was so perfect and he could and never would get over that. He didn't know how he was able to have such a perfect person be his and be able to share a life with him.

"Ashley? Ashley? Ashley!" He was snapped out of his thoughts of CC and staring at him in confusion. "Are you okay there? I've been calling you for about a minute. What were thinking Ash?"

"I was thinking about you and how lucky I was able to land such an amazing boyfriend who I am going to be able to call my husband in October."

Blushing madly, CC nearly dropped the food he was putting on the plate and glanced back over at Ashley from his shoulder. How was he so lucky to end up with this wonderful man he would call his husband in October as well? He'd never knew how much a person would mean to him or change his entire life around for the better.

"Are you blushing baby? I can see the pink tint on your cheeks."

"Yes, I'm blushing Ash. How could I not when it's you?"

Smiling at that, Ashley waited until he finished plating the food then went over to help him carrying them to table. When they began to walk to the table, the couple shared a quick kiss on the lips and set the plates down. Their plates next to each other and Andy's across from them. Sitting down at the table he saw CC go back into the kitchen to get something, making him question why he was going back in there.

"What are you forgetting hun?"

"Drinks. Andy usually has coffee in the morning. Do you want coffee or do you want something else? I think we still have some orange juice, or whatever. I don't know if it's expired though."

"I'll take coffee babe, and just how I like."

"Gottacha." He looked back down and picked up his silverware and began to eat the food which made Ashley, once again, glad to be back home to this. CC's cooking was fantastic and just how he remembered it as always. Perfect and tasted as if it actually came from a restaurant. His fiance was really talented at everything it seemed, although CC begged to differ.

"Mmm, CC, babe, hun, love of my life, this food is so good. I've missed this." Ashley said through chewing. He couldn't care if he was talking with his mouth full, he had tell him how good the food was.

A laugh was heard from the kitchen, "Glad you enjoy it Ash. I made it just how you liked it."

 _Oh yes you did C._ He put another fork full of the food in his mouth and could feel his mouth watering from it. He heard CC coming back from the kitchen and putting their cups on the table, though looked over when he heard the sound of barking and talking. Andy was up and the dogs were trying to talk to him as he came down the stairs.

The saw his body turn the corner of the stairs and walking through their living room into the dining room. He was ruffling his hair and had a very tired expression all his face; however, he did look very adorable in this state. Ashley looked up at CC who was looking at Andy with the expression that made know he was thinking the same about Andy.

"The food smells so good again CC. Seriously, it always wakes me up and it feels like home." Andy yawned after that and came to sit at the table.

"I'll second that." Ashley said through a mouth full of food causing him to get a small whack on his shoulder from CC and a laugh from Andy. He stared at the two then rolled hi eyes and went back to eating. He couldn't believe he was being silently dragged by the two of them, then again CC always made comments when he talked with his full of food.

Giving Andy his coffee who took carefully in his hands and thanked him with a nod, CC sat down next to Ash giving him a small joking glare.

"What?" Ash asked again before putting the fork full of food into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He gave a pout at what CC said and looked over when Andy laughed while drinking his coffee. The pout he gave then melted away when he could his heart began to be burn with so much happiness, joy, and love as he looked at the two people at the table who he loved with all his heart. This was home for him, and he never wanted it to change. 

 


	3. A Day Out Together

A giggle left Ashley as he stared contently at CC across the table who was busy telling a story that happened when he was gone. He was telling him about how he went to spend the day with Jinxx and Alice only to end up drunk at the restaurant they were at and waking up at their place in confusion. The entire story made Ashley think about the times on tour, before and after they got together, with both getting drunk and waking up the next morning a bit confused on where they were at. Both of them had a high alcohol tolerance, especially Ashley, yet when they went out together at nights on tour, they would get completely hammered to where sometimes they'd wake up not knowing anything about the previous night. Hearing this story made him think of that, though he let out a loud laugh when CC got to the part of him walking through their house.

"I walked into their dining, kitchen, and living area, both of them were awake and sitting on the couch watching TV with Mao next to them, and I just walked over to the one side of the couch they weren't on and collapsed going in the most drunkest, tiredest voice, "Did I drive here?" Which caused Jinxx to break out in laughter looking at me like-Hey, don't laugh at me like that."

Covering his mouth, he looked at CC with a big smile on his face. He couldn't help it, his baby was so cute while he was telling this story, nor could he help but imagine his baby hungover in the morning at Jinxx's house asking if he drove there. "I'm sorry, C, but it's hilarious and all I can see is you being adorable while hungover like that."

Scoffing at what he knew was a compliment from Ash, he looked at him shaking his head, "I'm not adorable while hungover or drunk Ash."

"Are you sure?" Ashley leaned across the table, hand underneath his chin with a raised eyebrow. "Because, I remember the night I proposed, we both go so drunk afterwards while celebrating that you were the cutest drunk person I've ever seen in my life, and you were the hottest hungover person the next morning."

Ashley's words made the drummer instantly turn red and he looked away from him trying to hide his face. That night he remembered well, after all it was the best moment of his life. Getting proposed to at a concert of his second favorite band (his first favorite band obviously Black Veil) by the handsomest person in the world, then going to celebrate it at a bar with their closets friends made it all the better, especially what they did that night when they gotten home. It been the best night of his life. Sure, he may have been drunk, though he remembered well.

"Don't try hide your face, babe. You're adorable when you blush, and I want to see it." Ashley said smiling big. He could take out his phone now and take a ton of pictures of his handsome, adorable fiancé, though right now all he could do was stare. He missed this so much, being able to go out for breakfast, well brunch, with the love of his life he'd be marrying in October, and seeing him being an adorable mess across the table when he complimented him. These were the small moments he would cherish forever, and never forgot them.

Moving his face to look over at his fiancé who had the biggest smile on his face, CC blushed more at it. Ashley was too good for him, always complimenting him, and being the most loving person in the world. He doesn't know what he did deserve someone like him, but whatever he did it was the best thing in his life. Ashley was the best thing in his life.

"There we go, there's my adorable blushing soon to be husband."

 _Soon to be husband._ He smiled to himself thinking over what Ash said. Soon to be husband. It still blew his mind everytime he heard that from Ash or would tell him the same. It gave him butterflies all the time and he never wanted it to stop, even after they married. He couldn't wait until October. "Soon to be husband. I still can't get over at that."

"You're blushing more, and it's just making me want to do this," Ashley scooped off some whipped cream from his waffles and reached further across the table to boop CC's nose with the whipped cream. "And do this."

Noticing Ashley leaning forward to kiss him, CC leaned closer to his lips and felt the whipped creamed kissed off his nose by Ash. He madly blushed again and made sure that before Ashley could go back over to his side of the table, he gave him a kiss on the lips and saw the bassist blush as well. _There we go. There's my blushing soon to be husband._

Pulling away from him, Ashley sat back down on his side of the booth and looked at CC again with a large smile. He was so surprised his face hadn't broken out in total pain yet. Ever since he had come home, he'd been smiling so much, they both had, and it was the best feeling in the world to be able to smile this much again. For Ashley, it felt amazing and made him forgot about so much that was on the back of his mind. It made all the days and nights of the past year where he felt so full of emotions due to everything going on for him melt away.

"So, are you ready to go Ash?"

"Go where?" He asked quickly and wondering what he meant by it. He was too lost in his thoughts about being home and with CC, that he didn't know what he meant by that.

"We're spending the day together, silly. Remember, we planned this two days ago after Andy left as you were settling back in?"

 _We did? Oh, yeah, we did._ Sheepishly smiling, he nodded. They did plan this. He could recall now being the kitchen making them something to snack on while they were going to watch a Pens game, when CC had suggested they go have a day out together. Of course, the suggestion had been the greatest suggestion he'd heard since coming home, beside them having sex.

"I may have forgot about it baby. I'm sorry, but your adorableness and handsomeness distracts me and makes me forget about things."

"Do I really? Is that why you sometimes forgot important dates? Like that one time you forgot our anniversary?"

Opening his mouth and closing it, Ashley looked at CC and pointed his finger to him in the motion to speak. He couldn't believe he was being dragged like this. It had only been one time where he had forgotten about it while on tour. It was an honest mistake as well, they had been so busy with tour, he had been having trouble sleeping, and the morning they woken up it had completely crossed his mind. He had their anniversary gift all ready to give him the whole day, though everytime he meant to bring it up he kept getting distracted by CC and realizing how lucky he was to already the greatest anniversary gift in his life and that was CC himself. Of course, though he still gave the gifts he had gotten him, he wouldn't pass up giving the best gift in his life more gifts.

"It only happened once CC. Don't drag me for this. I'm sorry that on our anniversary I got distracted by my greatest gift in the world that made forgot about our anniversary."

"Ash." CC breathlessly out blushing again. He put his hand over his heart and looked at him with eyes full of love. "I forgive you for that day Ash, I always did and knew you there was a lot going on that day. It did get busy that week on tour. However, I still like to poke fun at you for it bad. You're cute when your opening and closing your mouth trying to come up with words."

"I only do that because you make me a loss for words." He said back with a smirk reaching over to steal a piece of food off CC's plate. The drummer made a face at him wondering why he was stealing his food, but rolled his eyes. He couldn't be mad at him though, they did always steal food off each other's plate as well. They did it on their first date together and it never stopped between them, and he didn't want it to.

"If you're done stealing my food and making me more of a blushing mess, I think we should get going to pay this check, and go the spend the rest of our together, my beautiful handsome man."

Not disagreeing against his words, they put the money in their check as well as a good tip for their sever before they left the restaurant hand in hand to their car to go and continued their day out together; well, after CC had gotten them to two cookies from the small bakery-desert case up at the front.

"Hollywood and Highland, really?" Ashley asked as they pulled into the parking garage of the mall.

CC parked, turned off the car, and looked over to him knowing what he meant by it. "What? This mall has everything we love. Plus, it is where we started to bond even more as friends."

He tilted his head at that, his lips pursed, and gave himself a nod. He was right, it was where they began to bond even more as friends that day at the Hot Topic signing than their small concert that ended rather interesting with a hospital visit. Yet now, it seemed to become an inside joke between all of them. It was one of the inside jokes they all loved. Even Andy got a small kick out of the joke sometimes. Sometimes.

"I know. It's just..Hollywood and Highland, really?"

"Yes, Hollywood and Highland." CC rolled his eyes. "It has our favorite stores, one of your favorite stores for buying clothes, and all of our favorites places to go eat or get snacks after we shop."

"True, and I haven't been in here in so long."

Smiling over at him, he began to open the driver door to get out, "Well then my lovely fiancé, shall we go and enjoy our time in the mall?"

"Yes, we shall." Ashley said getting out of the car and shutting the door once he did so he could walk around to where CC was. They immediately grabbed each other's hand and began to walk out of the parking garage to the malls entrance. Ashley was happy, he was getting to spend an entire day out together with CC. He still wished he was able to come to Nashville to see him so he could show him around the city, though he did tell him if the time before or after the show on that day in Nashville he'd be able to show him around as much as he could. He was thinking if they had time he could call on the many bars and restaurants on Broadway to make a reservation for the band and crew to go there for the night. As much as he wanted to go alone with CC for a night if he could plan it, he figured it'd be a good night for all of them to hang out together as a band again on tour.

Walking into the mall, Ashley felt a wave of memories hit of him from 2011. Only due to the fact that it was were there big start really started with their second debut album that brought them to the public's notice, it had brought him and CC closer together than before, it was where Andy broke his ribs -- it was were a lot of stuff had happened that made them a band and made him grow even closer to the man he was going to marry. All of it was good memories, plus he couldn't forget the memories either of them coming here to go to Dave and Busters. It was CC's favorite place after all.

Glancing over at him he smiled and leaned into him to kiss his cheek. He heard him laugh when he did so and give him a side eye look as he licked his lips.

"You've been kissing me so much today, even since you've came home."

"Do you have a problem with me kissing you?" He asked, a sly smirk on his lips as they kept walking on throughout the mall. "Because we have got a lot of kisses to make up for and if there is a problem with that..."

"No, there is a problem with that." CC told him shaking his head. "I'm just surprised you can still kiss me without your lips falling off."

Ashley faked a hurt gasped at that and stopped walking, causing CC to be held back due to them holding hands. He put his free hand over his heart and continued to fake gasp and scoff while looking at him. How dare he make him fun of like this. "Ho..how..You know what, you aren't getting anything when we go to Sweet."

"Oh, so I'm not getting anything from you then, my sweet?"

"Did you just-"

"Yes, I did. God, I've missed joking with you babe."

"I've missed your jokes and making jokes with you as well." Ashley said as they got on the escalators to go onto level 2 of the mall. Despite the fact they just had brunch, Ashley was in the mood for a coffee. He had tea when they were eating and now it was time for an iced coffee. He was glad it was the holidays due to the fact they had their holiday flavors out and he wanted to have one of their peppermint expressos. Even though CC would complain about how much he always goes to Starbucks when it's nearby and bring up how he passed out in a Starbucks at airport, he still wouldn't stop going to one. At least he wasn't as bad as Andy was with pumpkin spice. The couple had never seen someone so obsessed with it, beside teenagers.

Whenever they would tour during the fall, Andy would take advantage of the nearest Starbucks or coffee shop and buy a pumpkin spice coffee. He pretty much ran on it during the fall. Ashley could recall one time back in 2014, CC and Andy had gone out together for the day to go look around while he stayed behind at the venue to work on an idea Andy had given him for the next album and to make sure they had everything ready for the show. He had gotten a text with a picture from CC that said that Andy had gotten his fifth pumpkin spice that day and bought them some Halloween cookies as well from the local coffee shop they went to in the town. While it had made the couple roll their eyes and laugh, they couldn't help but say he was adorable. Especially from the pictures CC had took of him when they were in the coffee shop.

The whole time from getting the coffee CC was taking pictures of him getting it and putting them on his Instagram story. He had been doing this since he had come home. He couldn't help but show him off. His Ashley, his fiancé, was back at home, and he would show him off all he wanted. It had been so long since they had posted anything with each other, the most they posted, more so CC, was the pictures they had sent each other; so, he was taking full advantage now that he was home. He was going to post as much as he could, and he knew Ashley would try as well to do so. Since he had told CC over Facetime one day that, even though he had pulled back from posting due to the fans and the boundaries that had been crossed by a stalker (something CC could not get over and was still angry about), and handling a lot of stuff with his personal life had stopped him from posting; he would be ready to post again when he got home and for tour.

Snapping a picture of Ashley on the escalator he saw a side glance from him as he sucked on the straw drinking his coffee. CC flashed an open smile at the picture. Ash looked so adorable in the picture. His hair was perfect as always, his face was perfect and the small amount of makeup on him made his features stand out even more, and his nose was the most adorable thing in existence. Of course, next to Ashley himself. He smiled at the picture and placed his phone in his pocket as they got off the escalators and onto the level 3 of the mall; which always brought back so many memories for the both of them. All good memories, despite the one memory that they'd never forgot. Neither would the internet.

"Boy, this brings back memories." Ashley said as they set foot off towards the courtyard of level 3. He could remember this day back in 2011 well, after all it was pretty much ingrained in all their memories.

"It does. I say that everytime I or we come here. Though I think we do." CC chuckled as they walked towards the courtyard, the memories of their small show racing back him, the screaming fans, Andy, Andy somehow off the stage, Andy coming back up on stage completely delirious, them then learning Andy broke his ribs. That's all they could think of when they came here. And the jokes they made of it.

"It was definitely one of the best, wildest days of our lives though." Ashley sipped on his coffee. "I'll never be able to get over the fact that he jumped from those pillars. Who let him?"

"Himself." CC laughed eyebrows raising. "I can't believe he did that still. He's an idiot, but a cute idiot. Still hasn't learned his lesson though."

Ashley halted walking when CC said that. _Did Andy hurt himself badly this time? Did he fall?_ "Wait, did he hurt himself again? Please tell he didn't jump off of anything."

Eyes widening and turning around to look at Ash CC stared at him in confusion at what he said. _What is he going on about? Why would he think Andy fel-_ He cut himself off when he remembered what he said. His shoulders slouched and he looked at Ashley with a content smile. "No, Ash, he hasn't hurt himself. He hasn't jumped off of anything." He paused, his memory bringing back up something. "Well, unless you count that one time he asked to come over to the house since Juliet wasn't home and I saw him jump off the stairs through the small door window due to the fact Femme was on the stairs. He didn't hurt himself though."

CC's words gave him a big relief. Even though the fact Andy jumped off the stairs to avoid hurting Femme still made him worried, he was just glad Andy hadn't jumped off of anything. After that night in the spare bedroom and what he heard, then the fact that Andy has a thing for injuring himself; he was still worried that boy would end up breaking bones again. Either by himself or by someone else.

"I'm glad he hasn't broken any bones again. If he did by himself or by someone else, I would probably end up lecturing him or something." Ashley sipped on his coffee as they walked from the marble pillars and stage area where the incident happened. "Though, what did you mean by 'he hasn't learned his lesson?'"

"Oh, I was referring to what I said in the one interview on Warped Tour of him not being cautious and not learning from hurting himself." Ashley made an 'O' expression with his mouth as he heard that. He did remember CC saying that in an interview when Andy had come back on Warped Tour, him and Jake gave an interview about it and how CC said that Andy wouldn't learn not to hurt himself. Of course, though, they all realized it was true when he had broken his nose, then messed up his knee. He also had done minor things to hurt himself, such as cutting his hand, his face, burning himself with his lighter due to hairspray, all those funs thing that he somehow managed to do. One thing that they still don't know or understand was how he hurt himself with his car door. It was one of the stories that they heard from him that made no sense at all; however, they never pondered on it as much as they used to. Though they still thought about it every now and then.

Getting up to where Hot Topic was at on level 3, a smile appeared on Ashley face as they neared the store. He could remember when they had first sold a shirt in this store, coming here to find it, them having their first album sold here, all of it Ashley remembered and it made him happy. It made him ecstatic more like it. The band had grown so much throughout the years, and without his help it made it this far. He would have never guessed taking that chance on Andy and his idea for the band would change his life for the better and all their lives. This band was their everything and to see it where it was now was an amazing feeling.

Feeling a hand grabbed his hand he looked down then up at CC who had a soft expression on his face. He had a feeling he knew what he was thinking, he always seemed to know. Ashley remembered one time when they began the album and him and Andy where throwing ideas back and forth, CC had told him that he knew he had the look on his face of taking the concept of Wretched and Divine and putting into this album, he even said that Andy had that look as well. Of course, he was right and when they had the meeting discussing the album, their ideas for it, they had all agreed on making this album. Ashley remembered looking over to CC next to him at the meeting they had on it, he had a big smile on his face and had mouth to him, "I told you they would agree on it babe." He was so supportive of everything he did and he couldn't more thankfully for that.

"I'm guessing you were reminiscing about something?" CC asked as they made their into the front of the store. "I can tell by the look on your face, hun."

"I just got thinking of how the band started and how far we've come as band together. How far we've come as well." Ashley said smiling at him with his cheeks turning a bit pink. "I'm proud and happy about it."

"I'm so proud and happy about that as well Ash." He said looking at him with the most in love looking. He couldn't be prouder of far they've come, how far each other has come, and how far Ashley has come since they've met and gotten together. While there will some things he wish Ashley would open up about, he had come so far as a person in the relationship and there would be nothing CC would change for that.

Snapping back into reality when he felt himself bump against someone's back, he blinked and realized his face was in Ashley's back and chuckled as he pulled himself away and realized they were right in front of the jeans. He already had a feeling of what was going on, Ashley was now thinking of what to do with them. Whenever they went to stores and he knew they had the jeans he loved due to their fabric, he'd buy them and customize. Whether they be for him, APFI, for him, or the band. He always loved watching Ashley come up with his designs for his clothes and watch him make them as well. He always so surprised at how talented his fiancé was with his designs. Each and every one of them was so detailed, perfect, and spoke true to Ashley's sense of style. Never had CC saw a design by him that wasn't perfect, didn't speak true to who Ashley was and his sense of style, and did not fall short of being extra.

"C, you and Andy are the same size in pants, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have an idea for a design involving jeans and I figured if it looks amazing on both of you, which it totally will of course," Ashley picked out four pairs of the same black jean before picking out four pairs of some blue jeans he could dye or distress to get the correct color he wanted. He had so many ideas planned for so many new designs. "I may start to sell them again for APFI."

Smiling at how excited his fiancé was with his ideas, CC couldn't help but be filled with happiness. His Ashley was back and ready to get do what he does best with everything he can do. He remembered how much Ashley would constantly be telling him that he'd distracted and helped himself relax from his thoughts by designing, so he knew he had a ton of designs in store to work on and make come to life; and CC was ready to see them all.

"I honestly think that would be amazing and I am excited to see your designs again. Now, how do you think we'll be able to carry everything we get around before we go to Dave and Buster's tonight?"

"I'll take them back to the car, babe. Don't worry, and I won't get that much before we go to Dave and Buster's tonight."

Shaking his head as he watched Ashley walk away from the pants and throughout the store, he couldn't help but smile at him. They were already falling back into their routine of being back home together, going out, and being together again. It actually felt as if they hadn't been apart at all, which was a feeling he couldn't help but be thankful for. Spending all together with him again made his heart flutter the same way as when they went out on their date together, and it was a feeling he wouldn't change in the world.

 _I'm so happy you're back home Ash._ He thought before he went to go catch up on him before he lost him. 

 


	4. Band Back Together

Ashley crossed out the previous day on the calendar, and smiled largely as he stared at the date. Today was the day they were all meeting again as a band. Rehearsals wouldn't start until two days afterward since they still had to finalize getting stuff ready for them and prep some tour stuff, but he was ready. He had waited months for this to happen again and he couldn't more excited. Them all together in a room again, talking, catching up so much he's missed. He was ready for it all.

Pulling his ponytail over his shoulder he turned around from the fridge and went back over to the counter to grab his bottle of tea and headed into the basement where their larger studio was. The basement had also become a small storage area for their instruments; they still rented out storage units but majority of their instruments and any music equipment was kept down here or in their small studio upstairs. The basement, the second part of the sectioned off, was used for Ashley's design area. Even though he had their office upstairs as part of his main hub for his clothing, the band, and everything else, a lot of his work was down here if he needed to use it. When they first bought the house, they thought they'd tear down the wall between the two spare bedrooms to create a bigger space upstairs, though they realized the basement was perfect for what they needed instead of using it as a entertainment space for when they everyone over. They realized their upstairs area with it being open space was perfect for entertainment space, and after the renovations they did on the house to make it their place, it really did show it was the perfect place.

Walking down the stairs he could hear the washer going with the sound of CC packing up some of his equipment and listening to their albums. He was humming along to it as he did and Ashley just smirk watching him as he went over to him. He moved his eyes down his body as he noticed he was swaying a bit to the music, mainly in the count of the song. He was so hot when he did this. All it did was make Ashley kiss him, pin him against the wall, and make out together. It wouldn't be the first time they've did it down here and it wouldn't be the last. While it was not the most comfortable place to have sex, they still did it.

Smirking, he placed the bottle of tea down on a ledge and slowly walked up to him, making sure his footsteps where quiet as possible. He didn't want to let him know he was down here. Keeping his eyes on his body and movements, Ashley sneaked up right behind him and put his arms around his waist causing a loud gasp to come from the drummer as he did so. He let out laugh as he saw him laugh as well and kissed his neck causing the drummer to close his eyes and let out a hum when he felt Ash's lips on a light hickey that was left from this morning. He let out a muffled moan this time when he felt Ash's lips curl against his skin and kiss the area again.

"Mmmm, Ash."

"Hi there baby."

"Do you have t-to kiss my ne-aah-neck and sneak up on me like that?"

"Of course I do. I can't resist kissing my sexy drummers neck after seeing him sway his body to our music and making me want to do what we did this morning."

"Except we aren't in our room and the last time we fucked down here," CC closed his eyes when he felt Ashley kiss another hickey on his neck and let out a muffled moan when he felt his hands begin to move around his waist. "It wasn't the most comfortable place ever."

"Yeah, but it was nice and due to all the soundproofing, we have down here, it made you moaning my name sound even better."

"Really? Because I think when we're in our room, me moaning your name and you moaning my name sounds better." CC commented and leaned his back to kiss Ashley who gladly returned it. He smiled into the kiss when Ashley made it more powerful though broke away causing them both to laugh.

Ashley let go of him and watched him finish packing up his stuff. He kept his eyes on ass before trailing them up and down his body. His body was perfect in every way. One thing Ashley was super proud of how far CC had come far and how healthy he looked. He was always healthy, though leaning on the underweight side for a long time. He knew CC had struggled with his eating, after all, he did have an eating disorder when he was a kid, so he knew that for CC now that it was a probably a struggle. He knew it was easy to relapse, he knew it all too well and it still terrified him on how easy he could go back into it. He couldn't imagine how terrifying it was for CC.

Looking over his shoulder when he could feel his fiancé's eyes staring at his body he was busy packing up what he needed. He blushed with a smile at him and brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear as he looked at him, "Are you just going to stare at me instead of helping me or doing what you came down here for?"

"I originally came down here to find out where you were, and if you needed help, but I think I may have changed that planned now." He smirked at him which caused CC to roll his eyes and scoff at him. The drummer knew what he was getting at with his comment.

"As much as another round of sex would be amazing, because morning sex was fantastic," He shut the drum case for his snare drum. "I don't think it would be nice to go see the guys again with me having a slight limp, us having hickey marks everywhere, and showing up late. 20 minutes late. We've did it once before during rehearsals for Black Mass."

"We've also did it once before at the venue before a show." Ashley said remembering that moment. He had no idea how they were able to have sex in the venue in a location where no one would come interrupt them. It was good sex though and probably the hottest they've had. Venue sex wise it was.

"We did. It was pretty good sex too, don't understand how no one questions us when we went back to the dressing room or you going back to the bus to get makeup."

"Because I don't think they noticed, and even if they did notice, they wouldn't say anything." Ashley said walking around the half-dismantled drum kit and sitting on the seat, moving back and forth on it watching CC as he continued to pack up his equipment. "So, where this your awesome new drum kit?"

Midway through putting the other snare away, he stopped and looked over at Ashley who was not sitting on the seat, completely more interested in talking than helping him put away the drum kit he's been using for practice. Even though he would still need it out, he was moving it upstairs so he could have it in an easier reach. Plus, he needed to replace the drum heads on it, so taking it upstairs and being able to have easy access to it there would make it easier to replace the drum heads on it.

"The new drum kit is in its case, ready for rehearsals, and for the music video shoot. It's been played on multiple times before you've come home, and it's one hell of a drum kit." CC said closing the snare case and looking at what else he had to pack up. He needed to pack up the kick drums, cymbals, the stands for those, the frames for the drum. He could probably do that later when they got home tonight, though it all depended on how he felt, how Ashley felt, and if they decided to have another round of sex. Which didn't sound like such a bad idea at all when CC thought about it.

Swirling around in the seat the bassist couldn't help but be happy at the mention of rehearsals and the music video. It made him think of tour as well. Oh, how ready he was for that. Even though it would take him, well all of them, a while to adjust to tour life again, Ashley was ready. He'd had been craving to go back on tour for these past three years. Tour was his life and he missed it. Sure, the break was good for them all, it was good for CC due to his tendonitis so he had time to heal, good for Jinxx for him to handle his medical and health problems, and good for himself to deal with everything that went for him with his family and the stalker. But the break had been wearing on him, wearing on them all it seemed. They were all ready to go back on tour, as a band again, seeing the fans, being on stage, playing the music they loved -- they were all ready for that again and it couldn't seem to get here faster enough. They still had a few weeks until it begins, and Ashley wished they could start it now. However, he could wait a little bit more. Right?

"I'm ready to hear you play it. And be all sexy while you do."

Blushing and heading over to where Ash was sitting on the seat and sat on his lap. He put his arms around his neck and touched his forehead to his. He felt Ashley's one hand come up to rest on his bicep and began to rub his arm slowly through the sleeve of his shirt. One thing CC missed was when they were in sound check and he'd always see Ashley sitting at his drum kit after it's been tuned and checked by the drum tech waiting for sound check to start. They'd sit together like this for a while before they were all ready to go for sound check. It always made sound check smoother and more relaxed, plus it did made Ashley more energized and a bit more sexual on stage, which was something CC didn't mind at all. Especially since he knew Ashley was teasing him.

"Someone seemed to have not gotten enough from this morning."

"I can never get enough of you, babe." Ashley said, his honey brown eyes glancing to CC's hazel brown eyes. "It's been technically a year since we've done anything together like that."

"I can never get enough of you either, babe." CC told him back and saw the corner of Ashley's lips turn upward into a deviant smirk. He knew what was Ashley thinking, and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"So, does that mean we can have another round?"

"As much as I would enjoy another round like we had this morning," CC looked at him in the eyes, "I still don't think it would be a good idea for us to go and meet the guys with us looking as if we just had sex."

"Like I said CC," Ashley pushed CC's hair behind his shoulders and leaned closer to his lips, "hasn't stopped us before." He kissed his lips and pulled him closer to him which made him smile into the kiss when he felt CC's arms tighten around him. He moved his arms around his waist and began to play with the back hem of his shirt, lifting it up every so often and touching his lower back, which made the drummer jump a bit and making Ashley smiled as he continued to kiss him.

As they continued to kiss, Ashley slowly kept lifting his shift only causing CC to begin to fight for dominance which made a sly smirk appear on Ashley's lips. He knew how much he would always try to fight, he would win a few times, though in the end Ashley would always come out as the one who wins and on top. However, it just made them more heated and made making out and sex more exciting. Playing along with CC to tease him to let him make get the idea he was going to win, Ashley let out a small moan when he felt his lips trail down to his neck and began to suck on the tender area of skin from this morning.

"Your moans are so hot. They just make me want to hear them more." He said against the skin of his neck before kissing the area again, feeling Ashley tilt his head more, arms tighten around his waist, and a gasped moan come his lips. It made him smirk as he continued to kiss the area of his neck.

"I thought y-aa-you said that we shouldn't have sex before we go." Ashley managed to get out in between moans.

"I did, but I didn't say we could make out."

Ashley rolled his eyes at that. He knew that when they made out like this it only made a lot sexual tension and frustration between them until they had sex or did something together. And since they hadn't been together for so long, right now they were in the mood for anything. Especially after this morning.

"Mmm, someone is a sly little drummer today aren't they?"

"Only sly when I have to be Ash." CC said moving his lips up his neck and back to his face to capture his lips again to distract him as he begin to grind on him and move his hands down his sides to the hem of his shirt. He began to play with it as he continued to grind against him and kiss him; although right before he could put his hands up his shirt the sound of his phone off with his ring tone of Overture. He pulled away from Ashley and took out his phone from his pocket and saw that Jinxx was calling him. It made him a bit worried and confused onto why he was calling him. They still had until 4 before they had to get ready, so why was he calling him now?

Looking at Ash, sheepishly, CC answered the call and put it on speaker. "Hey Jinxxy."

"Hey CC, and Ashley."

Ashley stared at his phone in confusion. _How did he know I was here by the phone?_ "How did you know I was here by the phone?"

"You're breathing Ashley, plus it sounds like you two were making out or somehow you were working out."

"Wow. Thanks Jinxx. No welcome home or anything?" Ashley said sarcastically causing CC to laugh.

"Don't mind him Jinxx, he's just back to being himself again. Anyway, what's going on? Are we changing the time of when we meet or is something going on?" His tone changed at the end, concerned lacing his voice. He was hoping Jinxx was okay.

"Everything's fine. I'm fine, Alice is fine, the cats are fine. We're all good. Nothing is changing with the plans, we are still going out together at 5, except,"

"Except what?" Ashley asked this time when he heard Jinxx trail off. Whenever one of them trailed off in any conversation it always made him worried. He could even see the worry on CC's face as well as they both looked at the phone waiting for his reply. They didn't know what Jinxx was going to say and what it could be. For all they know it could be bad.

"Except that Andy may possibly be late by a few minutes tonight."

"Did something happen or-"

"He sent me a text that was very frantic, then he called me after I asked him what he meant, and all I could make out after he told me he would be late was that he had to go out, do something, make sure he had everything he needed organized, he also sounded like he anxious about being on phone then I heard Juliet's voice faintly, then he ended the call." Jinxx told them causing them both feel a wave of total worry come over them. And a feeling of dread at the mention of Juliet's name. They both couldn't get over what he said that night when he was having trouble sleeping, it only made them want to know more what was going on; however, they didn't want to push it on him to get answers from him.

"So, he's still coming, right?" CC spoke up, finding his voice through all his worry.

"Yeah, he texted me about ten minutes after the call ended and said he'd be a few minutes since he had to now go somewhere and would be home late so it would take him some time to get ready."

Sighing with relief Ashley still had a solemn expression on him that CC could see. He understood what he was feeling and he knew that just like him, he wanted to make sure Andy was okay, though there wasn't much more than they could do then try to comfort him as much as they could tonight. _Maybe if he's able to and wants to, all three of us could go out after dinner to hang out. I'm sure that would be nice for Andy and maybe we could...no I'd have to discuss that with Ash._

"As long as he's fine and coming, that's all matters." Ashley said and instantly tried to change his body language and gain a smile on his face. "So Jinxxy, how have you been since I've been gone?"

CC looked at Ashley with a smile once he said that and as Jinxx started talking. While he knew the bassist was worried, he was being himself, trying to change the subject for them all so they wouldn't worry more, and talking to Jinxx as if he hadn't left. He was glad to see Ashley interacting again like this. He was worried, and still worried, that Ashley would have been closed off when he came home, though he proved him the opposite. Ashley, his Ashley, was back and he knew tonight would be good for him, good for them all. _Tonight's going to be good,_ he thought then mentally deadpanned. _I hope._

\--

Fixing his hair in the mirror for the fifth time Ashley gave himself a wink before putting it back in the glove box of the car and looked over to CC who was busy on his phone texting. They were in the car outside of the restaurant they were all meeting at. Surprisingly they had made it on time, and he didn't really know how since he took 90 minutes of the two hours they had to get ready before they left. CC had complained the whole the time, groaning, asking Ashley when he was going to be down getting ready. It was really like home again with them going out anywhere that was important. At least it wasn't an award show since the last time they went to an award show, Kerrang and APMAs, Ashley took nearly the whole time and made them late to the lobby of the hotel where they were meeting up. He had given CC a kiss on the check while telling him, "Being award show ready and hotter than normal takes time." CC of course rolled his eyes; however, he couldn't take his eyes off him the entire night.

"I'm guessing you're done fixing your hair for the fifth millionth time?"

"It's been five times CC, not five millionth. I've only done that once."

CC scoffed at him. "Sure. Once."

"Oh come on, I haven't done it that much."

"Sure, Ash. I think everyone will agree with me when I tell them you were fixing your hair for the fifth millionth time while just sitting out here."

Shaking his head, the couple got out the car and headed towards the restaurant. As they got in the restaurant they told the maitre'd they were there for a reservation under 'Black Veil,' and were told where the told where the table was. They smiled and thank the matire'd and headed back to the table and Ashley smiled when he saw Jinxx and Jake look at them, Jinxx smiling largely at them and Jake kind of staring at them with a faint smile. While they were still missing Andy, Ashley was happy to see Jinxx and Jake again in person. It had been so long since he had last seen them, and he was a bit taken back by Jinxx's hair that he stopped before sitting down and looked at him.

 _Oh my God...he cut his hair. Holy fuck._ He thought to himself as he sat down in the booth staring at Jinxx with a questionable look. He'd knew Jinxx had cut his hair, he had seen pictures, he had seen his hair before when he came back briefly home for photoshoots they did for Vale, though he had been a small haze during that time still that he couldn't process majority of what was going, and he had seen from when he had Facetimed and Skype them; however, seeing his hair in person again now when he was finally back in a right mind set shocked him.

"Are you okay, Ashley? You seemed shocked about something?"

"Your hair. It's so short." Ashley stated staring at him which earned him a a nudge by him. Jinxx laughed at that.

"It is still short Ashley. Don't you know this already?" Jinxx stated watching the bassist stare at him in shock still. He figured now that he was in a good mind set again and home and able to focus on things, he was able to now piece things together more.

"I did, but seeing it again in person is a shock. I'm not used to you with short hair at all. This is like when Andy cut his hair all over again."

That comment caused CC, Jinxx, and Jake to laugh at that, though CC and Jinxx to laugh the loudest. They all knew what he meant about Andy and his hair. When he had first cut his short they were shocked at it, especially since Andy did not seem like the person to cut his hair at all or be bothered to do so. Sure, the boy didn't take the best care of his hair ro himself, but he still loved his long hair; so when he had appeared the one day with it cut his hair, it had shocked them and made them all be confused by it. It had taken them awhile to get used to though they did once he started to cut his hair short more. While Ashley and CC did miss how he looked with his hair long since it did make him look adorable, they did admit with some styles of his hair short, he looked adorable and amazing with it.

Jinxx laughed and smiled at him. Ashley was back at home with him and totally acting like himself. He also looked good and he was happy to see him being healthy and happy again. After all he went through with his personal life, his family, and then the stalker, he was just glad to see a gleam in his eyes, a smile on his face, and him interacting again like he had never left. Another thing Jinxx was happy to see was CC being all smiley and happy again. The drummer for the longest time when Ashley was gone seemed so worried, a bit empty, and unsure what to do without Ashley. The two were so close together, even when they weren't together, that them being apart was hard on them, especially with what Ashley had been going through. He knew the drummer wanted to be with him and close to help him, though knew there would be certain times where he could and if they would be able too. Yet now, that seemed to be in the past and the couple he knew and loved was back together again and he could tell they were ready to be back together with the whole band. He could especially tell by the glint of Ashley's eyes and from when they talked earlier today on the phone.

"So, beside me freaking out over your hair," Ashley said bring back everyone's attention from his comment about Andy's hair. "How have you been since I've last seen you guys? It's been so long, though it feels like only a week."

"I've been fine. Hanging in there, been doing okay with everything and on medication now that is doing better than the last time." Jinxx said glancing up from the menu to him. "I've composed a movie score, I worked with a one of my favorite guitarist, helped tracked guitars. Alice and I've been doing wonderful. We went to Mexico for a vacation, and we went to Europe for a while and it was amazing and I got to see her perform in a show which was fantastic."

Ashley smiled at hearing Jinxx talk. He was so glad to hear Jinxx had been doing alright with everything going on, that he had composed a movie score, helped track guitars, and that him and Alice where doing good. It was good to hear that his best friend, bandmate, and brother was doing well with everything. He had been worried for him and hoping he was doing alright. Even though he had known Jinxx was alright from texts, calls, and Facetime with him, hearing it in person made him feel better. It was how he was when he had asked CC if he was okay that day when he first came home. Even though he knew he was okay, he was always felt more reassure hearing it in real life.

"I'm glad you're doing alright Jinxx. How are you-"

"Are you guys ready to order drinks?" He was cut by a waitress by their table causing them all to look over. They all looked at each other before Jinxx spoke out.

"We'll wait a little bit. Give us about ten more minutes." Jinxx told her with a sorry expression. The waitress nodded and told them it was fine and call for her whenever they needed.

Once she left, they heard Jake snort causing them all to look over at him in question. It had been a long time since Ashley interacted with Jake, though he knew how he acted. He's seen how he's acted. He may not follow him on social media, though he had his sources for his information, mainly CC, and from what he got from CC it was not good. Nor from what he's seen from the fans.

"What's wrong Jake?" Ashley asked, a slightly sneer in his voice he was trying to hide. He didn't know what his problem, but he wanted to know.

"Why should have to wait to get our drinks or order anything?"

"Because we want to order everything for when Andy gets here?"

Jake scoffed at CC, causing the drummer to narrow his eyes at him. He didn't know why Jake was being such a dick, but he wanted to know. "Why should we wait for him to come to order? We all know he'll be late again. He's done this before when we had a meeting of just the four of us."

Ashley sucked in a breath at that causing CC to look at him. He knew how pissed he had gotten when he had first Jake talk bad about Andy. CC remembered that night coming home completely livid at Jake for what he said, and when he had called Ashley, he had become so pissed and livid to where CC barely understood the words he was saying. He was able to get Ashley to calm down thankfully and told him to call him back afterward. When he had called him back, he was more calmed down, still pissed though, but calm to where they could talk. One thing CC had got from the call was that Ashley was not happy with Jake and he was still not happy with him now, especially at this moment.

"Jake, it would be rude for us to order our drinks or anything before he gets here. He's an important member of the band as any of us are and we've waited on you multiple times before when you were late when we all hung out together."

The lead guitarist rolled his eyes, "So? With you gone doing whatever he's been late to a whole bunch of stuff, even some that didn't even have to deal with the band. I don't think he even cares an-"

"Don't even go there Pitts." Ashley cut him off staring him down. He didn't like where Jake was going with his words and he didn't want to hear them. He had no right to say anything about Andy when Jake himself was doing a side project as well, and a shitty one at that. Despite whatever Andy had been going through and busy with his life, he stilled cared about the band. It was his child after all as much as it was Ashley's, and Ashley knew Andy would never give on this band. He would never. And to hear Jake say that, after being together in the same band since 2010, made him feel completely pissed.

"Why shouldn't I? It's obviously true he doesn't care about this band. I guess the same can also be said to you since you left during the beginning progress of recording and a missed a ton of the finalizing progress in the beginning of the a-"

"I had to leave due to family problems Jake. Don't even go there." Ashley leaned forward on the table and stared at Jake who was seated next to Jinxx who was even glaring at Jake as well. "If you honestly think Andy and I don't care about this band, there is a problem. I don't know what your problem is, but it better stop. Andy is late due to personal reasons or something coming up tod-"

Another scoff left the guitarist cutting Ashley off, who's eyes narrowed sharply at him. "I doubt he's late for personal reasons or due to something coming up. He's made those excuses before. His way of acting to avoid us is not new. You would know if that if you were here Ashley."

"But your attitude is new." Ashley sneered. "I don't know where it came from Pitts, but I swear to God, you better get it in check before I-"

He was cut off again when he felt CC grab his hand and pulled him close to him. He looked at him confused and wondering he had pulled him back from leaning against the table and closer to him. He kept wondering what was going on and he looked over at Jinxx who luckily got Jake to stop talking as well and looked over to where the entrance of the restaurant was and saw someone coming towards the table. Ashley leaned back to look behind CC and felt a smile on his face as he saw who it was. He looked at CC who smiled as well and he watched the drummer move out of the booth to let the singer have a place to sit.

Andy came up to them with a sheepish smile, but he seemed to have a gleam in his eyes at seeing them all, and looked at Ashley and CC with a slightly larger smile. He gave a small wave at to them as he got closer. "I'm so sorry, I'm late. I'm not too late, am I? I tried to make sure I got here on time after I got back home."

"You're right on time Andy, don't worry." Jinxx said to the singer with a smile and saw his entire body visibly relaxed. He knew something was up with the singer. Him and CC had talked about one day, even CC bringing up how him and Ashley knew something was also up. It worried them a lot, especially after the call he got this morning. He looked over at him as he sat in between Ashley and CC, and gave a content look at the three of them. The three of them looked adorable sitting together and he could see a change in expression as Andy sat in between them. He seemed to be relaxed, a bit tense, though relaxed and as long as his bandmates were relaxed, not arguing, and having a good time, Jinxx knew this dinner he organized -- with the help of CC -- for them would good fantastic. Right? 

 


	5. Dragonfly's Sting

Feeling a fuzzy face rub up against him, blues eyes emerged as pale eyelids cracked opened. He closed them again with an emotional expression as he moved his hands down to where he felt Crow by his side, nuzzling him. He picked him up and rolled onto his back placing Crow on his chest as he did. Crow had meowed as was placed on his chest, however, began to snuggle against him against wards, the warmth from him making Andy smile a bit.

"Good morning Crow." He whispered to the tuxedo cat who purred as he pet him. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well? Did you do cat things before you came back here to bed?"

Getting no response besides purs, Andy nodded and felt a light twinge of pain in his heart. While he was happy he had Crow or Daredevil to wake to with him in bed, it made him sad they couldn't talk to him or answer his questions when he asked how they were. They were really the only members in the house who would listen to him and be there for him when he needed them. There were a part of him next to the band, Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and the fans keeping him here. If he lost any of them, whether it be one part of that all or all of them, Andy wouldn't know what he would do. There wasn't really much else in his life keeping him here beside all of that, so what else could do with his life without them?

Continuing to pet Crow, earning purs from him, he kept one hand on him and outstretched his one arm to reach his phone, taking it off the charger easily with one hand. He closed his eyes as he opened it, the brightened level too much for his tired eyes, he opened them after a few minutes and pressed the side power button to light the screen up to check his phone. He, per usual, had multiple notifications, ranging from various emails to his various emails, social media notifications, texts from multiple people. Pretty much the same notifications he's gotten regularly over the past two years. Though, there were some notifications he hadn't got in a while that brought a faint gleam to his eyes. He had gotten a few of these notifications throughout the two years, though he had been getting them a lot more lately as they've gotten closer to January.

Laying his phone down on his bed he put both his hands on Crow and gave him a hug before sitting up and placing the cat on the bed. He stretched his arms and back, feeling his bones crack as he did so. He hissed when he felt pain in some parts of his body, though pushed it down when he grabbed his phone where he put it on his bed and got up, checking his phone in the process as he headed out of his room and into the hallway to head down to his bathroom. He checked through multiple notifications, clearing out his social media notifications first before going into his messages to read them. He skimmed through the beginnings of them, not bothering to open them beside the group chat the band had. He noticed it was only Jake asking what time the dinner they were all having tonight was, and that was it. Andy ruffled his hair as he excited the messages, closing his phone and putting it in his pants pocket as he entered the bathroom, turning the light on and stopping once they came on, the bright light causing him to blink to adjust to the light. Just like he had to do earlier with his phone.

Cracking his eyes open a tiny bit, he made his way to the sink without bumping into anything and blinked his eyes opened only to want to close them once he saw his face in the mirror. If there was one other face he hated seeing in the morning, it was his. He never knew who was staring back at it him at all, he could barely recognize the person and he didn't understand how anyone else could either. He didn't understand how anyone could even stand him, or look him. He didn't even understand how CC and Ashley could. Then again, he still had a small chance of hope and belief it wasn't what his thoughts and she told him on why they always hang around him or why CC had been so kind to take him in when he needed to be out of the house. After all, they wouldn't take him in due to pity, right?

Shaking those thoughts away and tearing his gaze from the mirror he opened the one drawer of the vanity and got out half of what he needed before bending down and getting out what the rest of what he needed. As he got out what he needed, he heard the hinges of the door open and looked over to see his second favorite member of the house. He smiled as he saw him inch his way inside the bathroom and held out a hand so he knew where to go.

"Daredevil, hi baby." He said, gaining the dogs attention and causing him to come over towards him. Andy got on his knees and held Daredevil up once he came over to and laughed when he licked his face. Next to Crow being there for him when he woke up, Daredevil giving him going morning kisses was always the best. Sometimes even waking up to Daredevil kissing him was great too, except for when he would lick his eye or lips when he was still asleep causing him to wonder what made the small dog think to do that to get him to wake up. Although, Andy would admit while it wasn't one of the most pleasant ways he has been woken up, it was better than what he had been woken up with and by before.

"Someone's happy to see me this morning." Andy laughed as the dog continued to lick him, even when he held him close to his chest. "Did someone sleep well, did Crow come and get you when I left my room? Or did you hear me get up?"

Earning a lick on his chin and neck causing him to laugh, Andy took that as an yes to one of his questions and planted a kiss on Daredevil's head before petting him one last time as he put him on the floor and grabbed onto the counter to help him straighten up. He winced when he felt a bit of pain in his lower back, mainly because he knew he hadn't taken any of his medication for it and he could feel a slight pain in his knee. It was finally healing after three weeks and he was glad it hadn't been more hurt than just a bruise. He was worried when he had tripped up the stairs and hit his knee directly on the one step, he'd cracked the joint, or worse broke it. One thing he didn't need at all before tour was a busted up knee, let alone a broken one. He wasn't going to let the tour be delayed due to his fault again, since after all he was told he hadn't been looking where he was going up the stairs.

Feeling the pain go away he glanced down at Daredevil, who was now laying on the floor with a smile as he got to doing what he needed to. He figured he could take a shower, though he knew he could take on before he left. He pretty much had all day until two hours before he needed to be there and it wouldn't take him to long to get ready, so he could wait until then. Finishing washing his face and doing his hair, he put all the products before going to grab his concealer and foundation. He really didn't need to wear it, beside to cover up the fact he looked dead half the time, and to cover up marks he didn't want people to see. Plus, she didn't want people to see and start asking more questions than they were already ask. Though Andy wouldn't dare tell anyone even if he could trust them. He knew no one would believe him and that even if they did, she would be able to get off scotch free like the last time.

Concealing and putting foundation on his under eyes, he blended the makeup in perfectly, smiling faintly to himself as he remembered the earlier days of where he and the guys would do this for this show. He missed it, he missed being backstage with them all getting ready before the show, joking with them, having a good time, seeing Ashley and CC being cute together and wishing he..

 _Stop it Biersack. Don't ruin your morning for yourself._ He told himself as he finished blending the makeup on his face before grabbing the fondation bottle and pouring some of it onto the blender he had and stretched his neck so he could began to cover up a healing cut right under his Batman tattoo. He still don't know how his neck was managed to be cut there, then again she found her ways when she wanted to. She always did.

Seeing the cut covered up, he nodded at his own work before moving onto the one on his shoulder where one of the tattoos he loathed was at. He still don't know why he got it, then again, he didn't understand the things he did the past year. He was hoping one day he would get cover it up, or at least removed somehow. Andy knew that it would be painful to get the tattoo removed instead of covering it up; however, Andy knew that whatever way he got it removed or covered, it would be easier on him for the rest of his life. Putting foundation on the cut, he then decided to just cover the whole tattoo up. Even though no one would see the tattoo today, he rather just cover it all up. With it perfectly covered up, Andy checked any other visible part of his body where anyone, especially the guys tonight, could see any marks. While he could lie and say he fell or hurt himself by being clumsy, people would believe him; however, he still wouldn't take the chance.

Seeing no other places he needed to cover, he put the beauty blender down and began to clean up the mess he made of all his stuff. He began to put away his stuff, only to knock over one of his old hairspray bottles and wince when he heard it crash to floor and Daredevil move from his spot. He glanced over to the small dog and reached out to him, petting his head.

"Sorry about that Daredevil, didn't mean for that to happen." He told him in his best high pitched voice. "I'll give you an extra morning treat for that."

Earning a lick on his hand from him indicating the small Yorkie understood what he said, Andy picked up the hairspray and put it back in its place, then make sure he had everything he got back in it's location. Once that was done, he closed the cabinet door on the vanity and got up, still feeling slight pain in his back and knee, though not as bad as before. He checked the counter and made sure he had everything and done what he needed to do, he headed out of the bathroom though stopped once he saw Daredevil still in the bathroom. Andy softly smiled at the small dog and went back in to pick him up. Once in his arms, he walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he did so and began to make his way downstairs.

When he got closer to the kitchen he let Daredevil down on the floor to go over and get the food out for the pets. Obviously they hadn't been feed yet, not as if she knew how to feed them correctly. Andy seemed to be the only one who knew how to, he couldn't understand how after years of having the cats she still didn't know how to feed them correctly. Opening up the bag of food, he instantly heard the sound of small feets run across the floor of the house and smiled when he saw Crow and Femme come into the kitchen. Daredevil had just followed the sound of him opening the bag of cat food and came over closer to him.

"Hi babies. Are you hungry?" He asked them as he got out a scoop of food for Crow and bent down, filling his bowl with it. He laughed when the cat quickly went to it and began eating. He smiled down at him before having to move him for a minute to fill it up a bit more with the amount of food he needed to eat. With Crow's bowl full, he closed the bag, putting it away and going over to Femme's food she ate and Daredevil's. Filling up the two pet bowls full of food, he then changed their water which caused them to go nearly more ballstic then when he gave them new food. He chuckled seeing them all enjoying their food, along with Crow and Femme trying to eat each others, though it was what they did and no matter how much he tried to stop them, he could only do so much. _Typically cats. Always doing there thing. Thankfully they aren't fighting. For now._

With the pets feed he began to do his morning routine of getting himself a cup of coffee, much to his dismay just filled with creamer now instead of Baileys, and instead of what he used to eat which was anything he really could, was now replaced with anything vegetarian or vegan. He really didn't mind it, though he would love to be able to eat anything he wanted to. Especially real beacon. He missed it a lot. Though not that he would admit to anyone he knew, he still did eat real bacon. Of course when no one was looking or he was alone. With now having his coffee being made, he went over to the fridge and grabbed a pack of pre-cooked bacon out of it. Andy didn't really notice nor care for what packed he grabbed, though he opened it up and took out about ten pieces to place on a plate in the microwave. Once that was in, he went over and got his coffee. As he was doing so he stopped midway through pouring creamer into it when he heard the sound of the front door closing and footsteps entering the house.

He looked over in the direction and took in a sharp breath when he noticed her outline. _Where did she go this morning? And of course she has to come back home when I'm trying to enjoy a morning. For once._

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you would sleep in until about eleven. You know, like usual."

 _I only 'sleep' in until eleven to avoid you half the time. The other half of the time I sleep in is because I'm too depressed, anxious, or in too much pain to get up._ There had been numerous times where he had been too depressed, anxious, or in too much pain to get up and move. The other numerous times he had 'slept in' was to avoid her and wait until she had to call someone else or her sister to take her to a photoshoot, shopping, or wherever it is she went. It was one way he could get some time to himself for the day and go out if he wanted to. It's how a lot of the times he went over to CC's and Ashley's for a few hours of the day before having to come back here. He never really wanted to leave their house though once he had got there since it felt like home, safe, and as if he could live there at some point with them. Although that was something he always dreamed about, just like how he wished he could be with them.

"Andy!"

Snapping from his thoughts he looked over at her, his heart jumping out of his chest as her voice reached his ears. He never liked when she yelled. He never liked when it first happened when they somehow got together all those years ago, and it only increased as the years went on. "What?"

"Where you listening to a word I was saying to you?"

He stood there and closed the lid to the creamer, looking at her with the most innocent look he could make. "No."

Juliet's eye twitched as she made deep groan towards him. He winced when he heard her groan. "Anyway, once again, as I was saying, I need you to find the Christmas decorations so we can start putting those up after you take Daredevil for a walk."

"I-" Andy started staring at her with his mouth agape. He had just finished putting everything away and in the right spots after having her heel in his back the day he came home from Ashley's and CC's and now after he's been making sure all the papers and items he needs for the band are in order and beginning to get himself ready for tour as well. He had so much he needed to and despite the fact he had been trying to keep ahead of himself on it since they released information on it back in September, he still feels somewhat behind, and he knew of course it wasn't his fault. He knew that for a fact and by heart.

""I" what? What do you have to do today?" Juliet asked walking into the kitchen, going over to their pantry. "It's not like you have anything import-"

"I have a ton of important Black Veil stuff that needs to be done and I have a dinner with the guys tonight that I'm going to have to get ready for. My entire day is going to be booked, Juliet." Andy cut her off putting the coffee creamer away and going over to get the microwave.

"So? You'll have time do your band stuff after."

"No I won't. Right now, it's more important than getting the house ready for Christmas. I think it can wait."

Juliet rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Whatever. I don't fucking care Andy. Just get it done because I don't have time, nor do I have time to deal with your pathetic whining like always."

Feeling his throat close at her last words he looked down. He didn't whine that much, did he? He always tried to keep his complaining, whining, or anything really down to a minimum or didn't do any of it at all. Though he wasn't whining, right? He couldn't be. Andy tried his hardest to not whine, complain, or anything anymore. He knew he got annoying and bothersome with it and decided to always keep his thoughts to himself or agree with what was being said. Juliet had told him it was better that and that everyone would be more happy, and she seemed to be right in that sense.

"Anyway, I am going to go to my room and finish up what I need to do for my morning." Juliet said with a half twisted smile as she took what food she got with her and out of the kitchen, only to stop before she could leave further. "And remember, Andy, don't forget to take Daredevil out for a walk after you do whatever so called important thing you have to do."

Keeping his cast down he gave a small 'yes' before he decided to push himself away from the counter and take his coffee with him. He didn't really want to smoke; however, at the moment this seemed like the best thing he could do. Despite the fact that he was kicking the habit and Juul now, he still missed the real taste of a cigarette every once in a while. He made his way quietly up the stairs, past Juliet's room of a closet, and headed into his room to get dressed. Closing his door he sipped on his coffee and began to go change into some clothes to take out Daredevil for a walk.

 _If I'm going to go smoke might as take Daredevil with me._ He told himself as he put on a hoodie. He knew his day was going to be long with the now added fact he now had to decorate for Christmas. He didn't understand why Juliet wanted him to do it now when she should know he had a ton of stuff going on with the band and he had reminded her multiple times that Jinxx had planned for the band to all go out to dinner a day before rehearsals began so they could sit and talk for a few hours. _Then again, Andy, why she would care what you have to do? When has she ever cared?_ Sighing to himself, he finished putting on clothes and grabbed what he needed before heading back downstairs to take Daredevil for a walk. He hoped today would go smoothly for him, though he always had very slim hopes it would.

Andy was already exhausted and he had only done a small amount of things since he had woken up this morning. He took Daredevil out for a walk, put up a small amount of Christmas decorations so Juliet wouldn't get pissed at him, and begin to work on printing out some their setlists, his list of what he needed to pack for tour, and sending emails back to Blasko regrading album information; and that was amongst only a few of things he had done so far. He had so much to do, and even though tour was still a few weeks away, it never felt like enough time. Shuffling through the papers, he heard his phone go off with the ringtone he had for the group chat and reached over to it, picking it up and staring at the incoming texts from the guys. It had been Jinxx responding to Jake from his message earlier, saying they were still meeting at 6 at the restaurant. He checked the time on his phone and realized it was only twelve and he still had a few hours before he had to get ready to get going. Sighing in relief he pushed his hair back and sat back in his chair staring at blankly at his computer screen and the image in front of him.

He didn't know what made him find the image from deep with in his iCloud drive or decide to leave it up on his screen while he was shuffling through his files doing work, although he seemed to not be able not exit out of the picture. He couldn't bring himself to exit out of it at all since he felt as if he did he might lose it forever; even though it was saved. He felt like that with all his photos of the band or of them and if he lost any both of them, it would end him. End him more than what was already trying to end him now.

Continuing to stare at the photo he could remember that day when it was taken and where they were. It had been during Warped Tour 2013, Ashley and CC had been together officially for a few months, and they had all gone out together that night before bus call. He didn't know who took the photo, it could probably was Jinxx or one of Ashley's friend who came to visit them on tour; however, it had been the best photo taken of the three of them together. Ashley and CC were next to each other, Ashley with his arm around CC's shoulder as he was caught in mid-laughter of CC telling a joke, and Andy was sitting on the other side of CC staring at the two with a big smile on his face. He could still see a bit of hurt in his eyes in the picture though, his smile and happiness seemed to over power it. He always happy around them, after all they always made his heart flutter and breathing stop. It happened the moment he had meet Ashley when he answered his Craiglist ad, and when they had all met CC when he joined the band; and when he saw them together..his heart stopped. Both made him feel so loved, safe, and as if he could be with both of them in a relationship, yet he knew it would never happen.

 _They probably wouldn't go for you no matter what._ He told himself, fingers tapping against his phone. _Even though they know your bi, they wouldn't go for you, and they probably wouldn't up for a poly relationship or relationship in general with you._

It had taken him a while through research and talking to one of his friends he met one day at the hospital when he had to get a ton of basic checks done before tour, and began to realize he was up for a relationship with more than one person, especially after his friend and he talked more about it with Andy telling him about his feelings. For the longest time, Andy had thought he had crushes on each of them separately, though when he had said he could see him with both in a relationship, he realized that what his friend was right and Andy's crushes on them weren't just because he wanted to be with one of them, but both of them. However, Andy knew that would never happen. He still didn't believe it to this day.

Feeling his phone vibrate he snapped his eyes to his phone and stared at the notification from his email, which was nothing new since it was a notification from his email about rehearsals schedules again, reminding them when they started and the days they were on. Sighing, Andy clicked out of the picture and went back to his wallpaper that was of the band throughout the years. His scanned it, taking in each picture from the various eras that was of his wallpaper and gave a faint smile. The band had changed and grown so much over the years and he couldn't be prouder. If it wasn't for Ashley taking that chance on him and helping him with the band, then none of them would be here today; and he couldn't be more thankful for Ashley's help.

Opening Safari again, he began to click on Twitter, only to stop halfway through when he could hear Daredevil barking near his door along with his footsteps. He turned around in his chair and began to feel his heart beat at a rate that wasn't good. He continued staring at the door, feeling his heart raise and fear began pool in his stomach as he could see a small shadow of footsteps shine through the bottom of the door. He knew whose feet it was at the door since it was only him and her in the house. And with her at his bedroom door, it only made him fear the worse. If she was at the door, then it could mean anything, and that was something he didn't like.

Hearing and seeing his door open he began to try to make himself seem small in the chair so she couldn't see him. He didn't know why she was coming in here, but he didn't like it. He didn't want her in his room. This was his room and his space, she didn't have any right to be in his space; although, for her it was considered her space so he couldn't really do anything about it. No matter how hard he tried.

"I know you're probably busy with whatever it is you're doing," Juliet started as soon as she opened his door and walked into his room, Daredevil running in behind her and coming over to Andy. "But I want to go out and spend the day together."

Hearing her words, he stared at her wondering why she wanted to go out today. He looked at her in confusion, why did she want to go somewhere now? Let alone, now spend the day together. "I-I..What?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and head. "I said, I want to go out and spend the day together. Are you deaf now, Andy?"

Wincing at her words, Andy sat up in the chair to look at her still questioning why she wanted to go out today, out of all the days he had stuff to do on. "I can't go out Juliet. I have things to do still for the band, I have to organize what I'm taking on tour, make sure what I need to take tomorrow for rehearsals are organized, I have to get ready to go out to dinner with the guys in a few-"

"Blah, blah, whatever." She cut him off. "I'm sure you can finish all that later before the dinner or after it, right?"

"I mean, yes, but-"

"Then you can finish it later Andy."

Andy felt his eyebrows narrow at her voice. He didn't like the tone of it, nor the fact that she seemed to not what he was saying. "No, it can't Juliet. I don't have time to go out today with you. We can go out any other day if you want to, but I can't go out today."

Instantly after saying that, Andy regretted his words when he sees Juliet's entire body language change, her jaw slack slightly, and her face become stren. She came closer to him, causing him to back up in the chair, but was stopped when he felt a shoe step on his foot making him clench his teeth together at the pressure on his foot. He looked up at her and tried to hide himself away in the chair as best as possible, though he knew it wouldn't work.

She took her foot of his foot and looked at him with the most disgusted expression. "Why is that when I want to go out, you have to focus on all your work? Is it more important than me? Is your work for your band more important than me, us, going out together? Do you want to us to spend time together?"

"I-I..Juliet, right now my band is the most important thing ever. It always has be-"

"Of course, it's always been more important than me. It's always Black Veil this, Black Veil that, Jinxx has new parts for this, I have to go over to his place, oh there are some new ideas for some drum fills on this part, we got to talk about this part of the song, blah, blah blah." Andy closed his eyes at her words and looked down to his lap. "It's always about the band, or the music. Never about anything else, never about me. I do so much stuff for you Andy, I put you first before any of my music or career."

 _You put me first over your music and career? What music and career? You don't even have one._ Andy thought to himself as he looked up to her, though could start to feel the rest of her words weigh on him. He did focus on her a lot, didn't he? He always made sure to include her in things, make sure she had everything she wanted and needed, but did he really? He didn't talk about the band or music to much or make it overshadow her, he made sure to not do that at all times, right? _I don't put the band or music too much over her, do I? I always make sure she's more important, but the band is even more important.._

"Are you not going to say anything? Seriously Andrew, why is it that I can put what I'm doing on hold you for you, but you can't for me?" Juliet said to him throwing her hands up in the air. "It's almost as if you don't care that I want to spend the day together. Do you want us to not have any days spent together before you have to go and leave me again for rehearsals and tour?"

"I-"

"I do everything for you, I help you on so much stuff, yet you can't take a small part of your day to go out with me so we can spend time together? It really is as if everything else you have to do is more important than me, your wife."

"Juliet, please, I really have to do-"

"How is it fair to me? It's not. I just want to spend the day with you Andy, it's not that hard to do and you have all the fucking time in the world to do whatever it is you have to do for Black Veil and the damn album before fucking tour. Us going out won't take up too much your damn time. Jesus, can't you just take a few hours out of what you're doing for me?"

Her words were hitting him like knives and all he could do was look down, bit his lip and take in her words. He could take a few hours out of his day to spend time with her, and she did have a point that they wouldn't really see each for a while on tour; yet that was one thing Andy was hoping for. He wanted to be away from her, and he really didn't want to go out now. He still had so much to do with the band, album, and organizing his items he wanted to take on tour with him that it was not a good moment for him to go out now. But would he have time later when they start rehearsals to go out with her? He didn't know, he didn't really want to go out with her today, he wanted to be left alone, but he knew if he didn't go out with her or do what she wanted...it wouldn't end for him and he'd be at fault. After all, he would upset her, so it would end up being his fault for it.

"Now you're making me look like the bad guy for no reason." Juliet huffed rolling her eyes. "All I did was ask if you wanted to go out to spend time together and you-"

"I'll go out and spend the day with you, Ju."

Right as he said those words and looked up, he could see an instant change in Juliet's appearance and face. She had gone from annoyed, angry, and stren to happy, bright eyed, and smiley. She looked at him and clapped her hands together only to come over and throw her arms around him, causing him to tense up and swallow a large lump in his throat. "Oh, thank you so much babe! I knew you would agree to go out with me. Now, I'm going to go get myself ready, again because this entire stupid agreement made me him sweat, and you just wear whatever it is you normally wear." She kissed his cheek causing him to cringe and want to back away before she let go off him and stopped at his door. "Oh, and by wear whatever it is you normally wear, that doesn't include your tight ripped skinny jeans or band shirts, or your jackets. Make yourself at least presentable."

When she finally left the room, Andy completely slumped off his chair and onto the floor putting his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. He took in as many deep breaths as he could and counted down from 100. He didn't want go out with her, he didn't, but he was. He was going to go out with her, be someone who he wasn't for the two millionth time, and end up being backed tracked on all his stuff. He hated this, he hated himself, he especially hated her, yet there wasn't much he could do. Calming himself down enough, he got up from the floor his body trembling and made sure everything on he had open on his computer was closed before heading off to his closet to grab some clothes so he could head to his bathroom and get ready to go out.

Two hours. They had been out for two hours and Andy was trying to keep himself together. They, more like he, had drove them around. They had gone to Kreation Organic Juicery like they also do and had to take a stupid picture for Instagram, something Andy hated doing,next to being forced to take a ton of photos of her trying to be a 'model' by the stores next the place, and now they were on Rodeo Drive out of all places to go. If there was one of the many expensives places Andy hated in Los Angeles, it was Rodeo Drive. He always felt out of place here. He may have money, not a lot like Juliet loves to believe, but he wasn't this type of money. He wasn't someone who wore the most expensive clothing daily unless they were his jackets or shoes; however, Juliet wanted him to, meaning he was forced to wear clothes that weren't necessarily his style and he hated it. He hated it just like he hated how majority of the two hours they been out where spent on Rodeo Drive, and Juliet picking out and trying on various clothes are different stores. Stores they could barely afford, especially Andy.

Right now they were in the Louis Vuitton store and he was trying to keep himself together and distracted. He had brought his headphones with him to listen to his music and was trying to ignore all the notifications he was getting from being tagged in multiple post on Instagram and Twitter about Juliet's Instagram stories of them together. Deep down he never understood why everyone loved their relationship so much, there wasn't anything good about it. Sure, there were some good things about it, but otherwise, there wasn't. They weren't like Ashley and CC. Unlike Ashley and CC, him and Juliet never acted as if they were in the honeymoon phase, they never acted as if they were still newly weds, and even when they did get married they never did act like newly weds. They never acted like Ashley and CC at all. He was never even treated in any good way his two friends treated each other; than again, he didn't really deserved to be treated right. He wasn't worth it after all.

Crossing his leg over his other, he leaned his head forehead against his fingers and tapped his foot to the beat of his music. He was listening to the finished version of the album file he had on his phone. Right now it had been the only thing keeping him sane, next to listening to all the other albums the band had done. It made him happy on far they had come from We Stitch These Wounds to Vale. He couldn't believe that his small idea when he was fourteen changed into something so much larger all due to Ashley helping him, Scout, Pat, Sandra, Jinxx, CC, and Jake. And his parents as well, but everyone else helped him so much. He really didn't know where he would be without them, without Ashley and CC. Especially them.

Closing his eyes he began to hum to Wake Up, swaying his head to the beat of the song. They were going to be doing the shoot for the music video on it soon, and Andy was ready for it. It had been so long since they had done a music together as band and he was so excited for them to all be together again for it. Plus, they were wearing their new Wild Ones jackets they had custom made for them. While he loved the ones they had for Wretched and Divine, the new ones were fantastic as well. Juliet didn't really like it though. She never liked any of his looks that the band had. He remembered when he had got it and tried it on, she had told him it made him look to grungy and as if he was trying to be some overrated rockstar. It wasn't the first time she had told him he looked some overrated rockstar; however, it only made him want to wear the jacket more and now that he was going get to with the music video he was excited and ready to wear it out anywhere.

Continuing to hum the song, he was cut off when he felt one side of his handphones pulled out of his ear making him snap his entire body up right and stare at Juliet trying to calm his breathing down as she stood there with an annoyed expression. He paused his music and smiled at her sheepishly, though it disappeared when he realized it wasn't helping.

"I've been calling your name for a minute, how loud did you have the damn music? Anyway, I need your opinion on which handbag I should get?" Juliet asked, holding up two of the same handbags, one white and one black. Andy looked between her and the bags wondering why she was going to buy one of these. They didn't have the money for this and he was trying to save up for tour. There was no way they could get one of these bags. Juliet didn't even need a new bag, she had so many already that she could use. Why did she need a new fucking purse?

"What?"

"Which handbag should I get? The white or black one?" Juliet asked, holding each up one as she said the color of it.

"Why do you need a new bag? You literally came here with a Chanel one. One of your many handbags you have." Andy said to her, completely in disbelief she was asking him about what handbag she should get.

"Why is it so bad that I get a new bag? Do you not want me to get one?"

 _Do I not want you to get one? Of course I don't._ "Juliet, you don't need a new handbag. You already got about twenty. Plus, we don't have the money for it."

"So, you don't want me to have a new bag?" Juliet asked him, making a fake sad face.

"Juliet, we can't afford to get a new bag. You just got one, the Chanel one back in September when we came home from my parents. You don't need a new one."

"Please, Andy? Don't you want me to have something before you leave in January? Think of it as a two month early birthday gift for me!"

"I do want you to have something before I leave for tour, but I can't afford at the moment a three thousand dollar bag."

"But you can afford expensive jackets Andrew. How is it any different than me buying a new handbag?"

 _For starters, you already bought over a thousand dollars worth of clothes; half of which I paid for you. Second off, this is a three thousands handbag that you don't need._ "I would love to buy this handbag, but we can't. You have enough at home, you don't need more."

"It's as if you don't love me at all. Seriously, Andy, we go out to the spend the day together and you're already complaining about me buying something else. Why can't I just have this handbag? Don't you want me to be happy?"

Hearing her words made him bit his lip and sadly give into her demand of buying the handbag. "Fine, I'll get you the handbag. Which color do you want?"

As he said those words, he saw Juliet smile largely at him. She, of course, picked the the most expensive handbag out of the two colors, the black one, and made Andy pay for majority of it. While he knew it made her happy, and that he had had made her happy, he didn't like it. He didn't like how he had buy all of her things for her to be happy. Then again, if it made her happy then that's all that mattered right? Now he was waiting by the door for her to come out of the store since she had decided to go look at something else. He was annoyed completely and wanted to go home. It nearly three and he wanted to be home in an hour to get ready and get anything else he needed done before he had to leave. Andy did not want to be late to this, if he was he knew it would be and the guys would be upset with him. That was something he did not want to cause. He had been late to so many things they had done together over the past two years for the album, and he knew it annoyed them to no end. It always made him wonder how they could even stand him at all with him always being late.

Blowing smoke out, he heard the door open to the store and saw his wife come out with a big smile on her face and the bag with her new handbag in it that she didn't need. He tried to cover his eyes rolling and put his juul in his pocket as she came towards him. He was ready to go home, but knew they wouldn't be able to; yet.

"So, where's the car?"

"You wanted me to go get the car?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to talk to it. Plus, we need to drive to the Cheesecake Factory. We're going there for lunch."

"Juliet, I need to get home. I have to get by 4 and I still need to get some stuff done before I leave for the dinner."

"You said you'll have time for it later on, plus we haven't gone out to lunch in a while. Now, go get the car so we can go out and eat."

Wanting to say something, Andy kept quiet and walked to where the car was parked. He didn't want to go out to eat, he could eat something small at home before leaving for dinner and he would be fine. He didn't have time to go out and eat. As he was walking, he pulled out his phone and began to frantically text Jinxx. He hated that he had to text Jinxx when he originally wouldn't have to if his day had went as he originally planned it to be. Hitting send on the text he got to his car, unlocked it and got it in. While starting it up, he got a text messages back from Jinxx and decided instead of texting him back, he'd call him. Putting his phone on speaker after calling him, he patiently waited as he heard the rings. He hoped he'd be at least be able to talk to Jinxx before getting to where Juliet was standing outside the store. He rather talk to him without her there for majority of reasons.

As the rings kept going, Andy was getting anxious. If Jinxx didn't answer this call, he wouldn't know what to do. He needed to explain to Jinxx with his own voice that he would probably late, again, and he couldn't do it in text. It wouldn't be the same. Thankfully, he heard Jinxx's voice after the eighth ring and felt relieve go through his body.

"What's up? You frantically texted me something and I c-"

"I am probably going to late tonight for dinner and I'm so so sorry about it." The words stumbled out of Andy's mouth as he continued to drive. "Something came up and now I'm going to end up home late, which may cause me being late and I just wanted to let you know and apologize for it since I've been late so many times in the past."

"Andy, it's fine. If you're going to be late don't worry about it. Are you okay though? Did something happen to you?"

"No, no, no. Nothing happened. I'm fine. I'm..something came up and I'm now out of the house. I have been for two hours and now we're probably going to be out another hour before going back home to get ready, organize a few things, then get ready."

"Andy, it's alright. Trust me, don't worry about it. As long you're still able to make it that's all that matters and if you are alright."

Feeling comfort at Jinxx's words Andy gave a cracked smile. "Thank you for understanding Jinxx, I'm still so so so sorry I'm going to be late. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"Like I said don't worry about it."

"Okay. I'll text you when I'm leaving the house when I get home." Andy pulled up to the curb where Juliet was. "Thank you again for understanding,"

"Who are you talking to?"

Blinking, Andy looked over and saw the car door open and Juliet getting in. His mouth was agape as started between her and the phone. Quickly, he hung up the phone and sheepishly smiled at Juliet who rolled her eyes as she got into the car. He waited until she was all set and began to drive off to the Cheesecake Factory, his entire body filled with anxiety and completely dread. Today was not going as planned for him, and he wasn't having it.

\--

He was late. He was oh so late and trying to make himself look presentable before getting out of his car was not making him be on time any faster. After him and Juliet had got home from the Cheesecake Factory he had leaped out of the car and into the house to get ready to go. He should have been used to rushing himself to get ready to go somewhere due to all the years on stage and taking the small amount of time they had before having to be side stage to get ready; however, it always seems when it came this situations and events as if he never had enough time. Looking in the car visor above his seat he checked his face and made sure he looked perfect. He had rushed out of the house with smudge makeup on and he wasn't going to go inside looking like a mess. Or more of a mess than he already was.

Fixing the small bit of his eyeliner he gave himself one last glance in the mirror and one glance over his body before putting the visor up and making sure he had his wallet, phone, and keys with him before he got out of the car. He looked in the window of his car one last time to check his appearance before heading up to the restaurant they were meeting at. To say Andy was not anxious and a bit terrified of coming here late was an understatement. He was so anxious and terrified of what might be said to him and what they guys may think of him. Andy figured and already knew they'd be upset at him, probably wouldn't want to speak or look in his direction. Then again, he did deserve it.

Walking into the restaurant he smiled sheepishly at the matire'd. He looked around the restaurant trying to see where the guys might be, but couldn't seem to pick out there table.

"I'm here for a group that's already here. I think the reservation is under Black Veil or Jinxx."

"Oh, yeah. They are in the back booth to the left, there should be a menu already on the table for you."

"Thank you so much." He said to him and walked in the direction he told him to go. As he was he could feel himself getting anxious and making sure his outfit was striaghtened out. Even though he was able to get out of the house wearing one of his old leather jackets, an old band shirt he had from tour, some old ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of his old Vans, he still didn't know if he looked good enough to see them all again. He wanted to look himself, he didn't want to go as someone who he wasn't to seem them. He did that enough going out with Juliet or her telling him whenever he went out anywhere by himself to dress presentable. She hated him dressing like this, she usually presented her distaste for it, but when they were getting married and when they were married it's when she really made it known to him she hated his style. Of course, he changed it for her to make her happy. He figured it would be a good thing for him to do and make him happy as she was; however, it did the opposite. It made him act and be someone he wasn't; yet he continued to do it for her, just to keep her happy.

With the view of the table coming into his sight he could tell their some type of tension surrounding them. Ashley was looking at CC oddly before he noticed him look over at him with a small smile, and even CC smiled largely at him. He gave a sheepish smile towards as them as he came closer to the table and a small wave. Though he stopped when he noticed Jake's expression and an annoyed expression from him. Jake was obviously pissed off at him or something; although he figured it was him who had made him pissed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm not too late, am I? I tried to make sure I got here on time after I got back home to get ready."

"You're right on time Andy, don't worry." Jinxx said to him causing Andy to relax his shoulders and look over at CC who was now standing out of the booth and directing him to sit in between of him and Ashley. At first Andy tried to tell him he would be fine sitting on the end, he didn't want to separate the couple from sitting next each other, but he decided to take his offer and sit next to Ashley. When he got into the booth, he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his making him look over to Ashley who had a smile on his face. He smiled back and saw Ashley was about to say something until Jake cut him off.

"You're still late Biersack."

"He's not really late Jake. He still got here on time." CC said getting back into the booth next to Andy with his jacket off.

"Yeah, five minutes late on time."

"He's been on time multiple times and when late has had reasons why he has been. Unlike you multiple times where you've shown up nearly half an hour late because of your so-called side project and then talked about it for the whole time." CC shoot back at him.

"So has he." Jake said back pointing at Andy who had a flash of hurt cross his face. "He's done it for the past two years."

"He's done it because we've asked how it's been going for him after he asked if we were doing okay and then he went straight to talking about the band and joining in our conversations we've had." Jinxx said this time looking up from the menu. He was about Ashley for the drink menu he was holding. He wasn't one for drinking, but right now Jake was making him want to drink again. "Plus, even though Ashley hasn't been here a lot he can honestly agree since we had that video call that one time where he left because you talked for nearly an hour about Aelonia."

Ashley and CC tried to hold back their laughter with a snort and Andy gave a small smile. It made him feel good that they had his back and that they weren't mad at him for being late, even by five minutes. It also made him remember that time of the video chat of how they were discussing the album and Jake had decided to talk about Aelonia and Inna the whole time. It had annoyed them greatly. Andy had shut completely down when he kept going on and on and he ended up for that whole hour trying not to fall asleep. It even made him think about how he talked about Juliet, which was something he had stopped doing after a long time. He only talked about her so much because it made her happy and feel as if she was loved; and if she was happy, he was happy, right?

Glancing up he caught Jake's face and had to avert his gaze to his menu which he opened and covered up his face to try to not show his laugh. He moved his gaze over to his right and could notice CC looking at the menu with a smile containing his laughter. Feeling his heart flutter he looked over and saw Ashley who's entire face was full of laughter and had a similar smile on his face causing Andy's heart to flutter even more. Even though Jake was being a total dick for no reason, he figured that with Ashley, CC, and Jinxx, especially Ashley and CC, tonight would good for them and him. He had a feeling it would.

A laughter came from them all, minus Jake, as Ashley told a story from his time in Nashville. So far since they had got their drinks, an appetizer, and now food they had all been telling random stories for the past hour. The whole time Andy could feel himself less anxious and stressed than he had been all day and for the longest time. Being around his bandmates again, his best friends, and two of his crushes were making him forget about so much that was going on in his life. He actually had even forgot about what had made him such a mess today and it was a feeling he loved. And the feeling he was loving the most was seeing Ashley and CC laughing, them smiling, and their eyes sparkling everytime he looked at them. Everytime one of them brushed up against him from laughing, moving, or even just putting a hand on him by accident, he could feel a spark go through him making him smile uncontrollably and feel his face heat up. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he knew everyone could see it. He just hoped that the couple couldn't see it. Or anyone.

Laughing midway through eat, Andy had stop and chew on his food before laughing again at what Ashley said. He was telling them a story now about how he had taken his younger cousins out for a day in Nashville after his cousin asked if he could watch them for the day, and so far the entire day was sounding like a trip.

"After we had gone to the Country Music Hall of Fame, we had gone to the Goo Goo Cluster shop about two streets away from it and right across from the Johnny Cash Museum. I had told them, we can get whatever you what, just don't get too much candy because we were going to go to the Hardrock which was a five minute walk or to Margaritaville on Broadway Street. Obvious, they both agreed on Hardrock which was a relief to me because at this point my feet were killing me from walking so far and being in the Country Music Hall of Fame for nearly half the day, and as we were checking out, the youngest of the two asks me in line, "Uncle Ash, can we go to Opry Mills afterward?" which makes me nearly drop my wallet and look at them with a we'll see face because Opry Mills is about twenty minutes away and my car was parked in parking garage near Bridgestone arena," He paused for a minute, making Andy wonder if he lost track of his story. He knew Ashley had a ton of stories from going home to deal with personal and family issues he had, and he knew he had a ton of stories from being around his family and friends again so no doubt keeping track of all of them was hard.

"Oh, now I remember! So, we went to the Hardrock for lunch, and afterward we went back to my place because I needed to relax and I told them, we can go to the mall in a few hours, let me relax, let them calm down and play whatever they want to, and apparently, and CC knows this because I called him that night, right as we got inside one of them asks me, "Are you going to do your private time with Uncle C?" and I just felt soul my leave body."

Andy burst out in laughter at that, as well CC and Jinxx. He grabbed his glass of water and tried to drink it only to cover his mouth and harshly swallowing it without trying to choke. He could faintly something similar happening to Ashley with his older cousin and they had walked in on seeing Ashley and CC fiercely making out before the show. It wasn't the first time they had all walked in on seeing it, yet it was a first for Ashley's cousin seeing them nearly on the verge of fucking. The moment had been hilarious, a bit sad for Andy, yet hilarious with the situation. However, it didn't stop the couple from nearly fucking at shows.

"Hasn't that happened to you and CC before but with your older cousin?" Jinxx asked through laughter.

"Yeah, I think it did. Wasn't it when we were first together and your cousin came to visit you and he knew about us being together, but didn't expect to see us making out?"

"Yes," Ashley laughed and looked over at CC and smiled at him and Andy, who had moved towards his back against the booth so Ashley could see him. "He's never forgave me for that and told me the next time he sees us on this tour with my other cousin, I have to warn him if we'll be making out."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes! I do." Ashley laughed and took a drink of his beer. "Anyway, back to the story so I can finish this one before I have to get another beer. After he said that me, I told him and that I was going to work on some bass parts along with getting ready for the Nashville Warped Tour date before we want to Opry Mills, and obviously they became more interested in my playing bass than playing whatever game system they brought over and then when we got into my room my other cousin went, "Is Uncle CC going to call you during the middle of this and are you going to make out over the phone like you two did that one time when we came over with mom?" And at that point I was dead."

A round of laughter broke out from all of them and Andy tried his hardest not to choke on the small amount of food that was in his mouth. He had meet some of Ashley's younger cousins before, when they were still pretty young, though he couldn't imagine now about how more talkative and teen like they were now. No doubt in his mind if he saw them now he would picture a small Ashley in both of them and when they spoke he'd be able to tell right away they are related to him. Now that Andy was thinking about it more through laughter he knew what day his two cousins were talking about and he could remember it well since he had been over at their house on that day.

"Wait, where they referring to the day you had called CC after the one call we all had together to talk about band stuff and you two had called after that one and you stopped right away when you heard your older cousin had brought your youngers one so you all could go out?" He asked still laughing and laughed more when he saw Ashley's shocked expression on how he remembered that so well.

"I-Yes it was! That was embarrassing. I literally had to tell them that it was a call about me and Chuppy talking about the music for the album and it ended up with us getting a bit too-"

"So you actually worked on band stuff when you were away?"

When they all heard Jake's voice, all four pairs of eyes looked over at him and Andy narrowed his eyes at him and could feel tension coming off Ashley and CC, even Jinxx who had the most irritated expression going on. This had been the first words Jake had spoke the whole night since he had got here and all it made him was a bit fearful inside. Jake's words reminded him a lot of Juliet's, though half of time Jake was right about him, not Ashley. Ashley wasn't like him who had to technically isolate himself from them and nearly turn cold, even though a lot of it wasn't his fault onto why he did it, it had felt like it, and he wouldn't be surprised if it really was his fault.

"No Jake, I totally took all my time away from my fiancé, Andy, Jinxx, you, my friends here while I was busy with my family and person issues to not focus on the band. It's not as if I sent you emails of files of what I had done and what Andy and I had agreed on for the band with agreement from CC and Jinxx." Ashley spoke sternly. "I don't know why you would think I wouldn't be working on anything for this band while I was away, handling personal issues, and doing marketing work because unlike you I can actually handle doing multiple things. Even Andy can."

"I don't think you should put Andy in that category with you." Andy flinched at his words and tried to keep a brave face as he knew what was going come from him. "He was more focused on dealing with his side project than the band, even more focused on Juliet than anyone."

"Andy may have been focused on his side project, yet he was still trying his damn hardest more so than you to help keep us altogether while a lot of things were happening. He keeps us updated on any of his thoughts for the album, he made sure to get my voice in the matter of what to approve before we talked more about it more in a group to get more of approval. I don't know what you saw from him, but he cares just as damn much about this band as any of us." Ashley said, angry lacing his voice.

Jake scoffed causing Andy to look up only to instantly look away when he saw his face and a glare at him. He didn't know why Jake had it out for him so much, but whatever it was, it had be reasonable. After all, that's what he told himself. "If he cared about this band so much he wouldn't have started a second Andy Black album. Nor would he be constantly coming up with excuses as to why he can't meet with us, only to then be on his wife's Instagram story."

Sucking in a deep breath at that comment and feeling his blood turn cold, Andy looked up at him with a hard face. _That's because she drags me with her whenever I have to go out somewhere important, Jake. I have no control in what she does, I've never had._ "At least I care enough to talk about the band when we are all together instead of my side project like you."

"Really Biersack? Because I've faintly remember that you talking about it when Ashley had come back home for that short time for the album photoshoot, and I remember Ashley, himself, talking about his marketing and business deals he had. So honestly I'm not the only one."

"Jake," CC said, voice filled with irritation. "They talked about it because we had asked them. You're the only one who talks about his side project and other business ventures in every conversation. Don't act like it's false because we've all sat you going on and on about it in between us talking about the band, the music, or us all having a normal conversation."

For some reason, CC's words had made the singer let out a snort and made a smile appear on his face. Although it was short lived when Jake's voice cut through everything and made it disappeared, along with reminding him of Juliet.

"What's so funny, Andy?"

"I-Nothing." _Beside your side project._ "CC, um, I hate to ask you to move, but I need to go to the bathroom."

The drummer smiled at him and nodded, moving so Andy could get out. When he did he smiled back at him and the table, excusing himself to go to the bathroom to calm himself down inside. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but the conversation that Jake had made at the beginning and now was getting to him, way too much. All he could think about was how right he was towards him, but not Ashley. Ashley was the one who cared so much, he didn't take on any side project, only helped with marking for business, always right on time for their calls, coming up with majority of the ideas and plans, Andy did that, but not all of it. He tried his hardest, but he always seemed to be pulled away from it whenever he really needed to focus on it. Jake was right about him and he didn't know why Ashley, CC, and Jinxx were sticking up to him the whole time. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it at all.

The rest of the night had gone more or less the same. During the time Andy had been in the bathroom, Ashley had come in to see if he was okay, to which Andy had lied to him that he was only to make sure Ashley didn't worry to much about him. He could tell that the older male was pissed about something. He didn't know if Jake had something else before he had come to check on him, if what had been said previously pissed him off, or if he was pissed at him realizing Jake was right. He didn't know, but he didn't want to upset Ashley more than he already was. Let alone, he didn't want to worry him and make himself appear to him like a child who couldn't handle their problems. Andy had been told by Juliet that he acted and cried to much like a child when he was upset and talked about his problems, and he knew he already did that enough to CC when he came over to their house and he didn't want to put that on Ashley at all. Right now he was standing outside by his car with Ashley and CC. CC had kindly asked him if he wanted go out with them to a club or back to their place to hang out for a while before he had to go back home, but sadly, Andy had to decline the offer.

"No, no, I couldn't. I have to get home." _More so a bar._ Andy told CC with a smile, not adding the last part on. Despite the fact he desperately wanted to go out with them somewhere, he could tell Ashley was pissed and needed more space and CC more than he needed them right now. Plus, he didn't really want to intrude on them more than he already did. "You two should probably head home and relax. You don't need me to-"

"You wouldn't ruin anything. We would love for you to come out to hang with us or come hang with us at home. We both love having you over or around, and the dogs love you too. Especially Sasha and Nikki, or is it Sixx?" CC asked himself before continuing on. "Are you sure you don't want to come out t hang with us or come over?"

Desperately he wanted to go somewhere with them so bad or go back to their place more than ever. Any time he was over there it felt like home to him in so many ways. He felt at home, safe, and as if he could really be with them. Even though that would probably never happen. "Yeah. As much as I would love to go out with you or go back to your place, I have to get home."

Smiling soft CC looked at Andy and brought him into a hug. Andy gave a gasp though began to relax and had to hold himself back from burying his face in CC's shoulder, and gasped once more when he felt another person come into the hug causing him to let out another gasp and look at who's arms was around him and relaxed even more and tried to hug the two back. The hug for Andy felt so comforting and even though it was unexpected, he wished he could get this hugs regularly. From one or both of them regularly. While he didn't want the hug to end, it sadly did and what felt like five hours to him was exactly five minutes of the three of them hugging in the parking lot by his car. He straightened himself out after the hug and smiled softly at them.

"Even though you can't come hang out with us, just call us anytime you want to or come over at any time Andy."

"Thanks Ashley."

"It's not a problem and we don't mind you coming over." Ashley said. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I'm more calmed down by than and won't murder Jake during rehearsals."

Laughing very lightly at Ashley's comment, he softly looked at them as he unlocked his car with his key fob and looked towards it. "I'll see you two tomorrow and Ashley, please don't try to murder Jake, we need him for this tour."

Ashley smiled over at him as he got began to get into his and CC's car. "I won't murder him, unless he says something. Oh, and Andy, call one of us when you get home or whenever you can."

"I will." He said back to him, voice a bit shaky at it. While they had always told each other to call them when they got home, when Ashley or CC told him, it felt as if they wanted him to be safe and as if they really cared about him. Although there was a part of Andy that told him they did it out of pity for him; however, he ignored that part as he waved to them as they pulled away in their car and he got in his. He sat in his car for a minutes, wondering what to do. He really should have gone out with Ashley and CC, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be too much of a burden on them and get in their way, plus if he went with them Juliet would get mad. Then again, she would get mad at anything he did, and she would be mad at one thing he was about to do now that he shouldn't even be doing or going to. A bar.

Andy knew going out to a bar was a horrible idea, for more reasons than one. However he couldn't go home now and that was one place he knew where he could make an excuse for being out later than he was. Though he knew it wouldn't hurt going out and that's all he wanted to, along with clear whatever thoughts was going through his head in a way that wouldn't be harmful to him.

\----

The ice cubes in his glass of coke stared back at him as Andy stared at the glass. He had come here to clear his mind and so far all it did was make him wish more he had took CC up on his offer to go out with him and Ashley. Still hours later, he didn't want to make their night worse. After what Jake had said about him, which was right, and then what he had said about Ashley, no doubt the bassist and drummer would rather be alone for the rest of night. So they didn't have to deal with him, and so that way Ashley would be able to calm down. He knew he was pissed at what Jake said about him, and Andy knew Ashley was pissed off at him too.

Letting a sigh pass through his lips he ran a hand through his hair and took a drink of his pop causing a pout to appear on his face. He had grown used to drinking drinks without any alcohol in them, yet a part of him still always craved for having alcohol in the drink. He knew old habits died hard, and this seemed, next to smoking, to be on of them.

Slowly sipping on the drink, he gazed around the bar and began to look to see who was here. He wouldn't recognize anyone, but he figured it was worth a shot. It was also worth the shot for trying to find someone. While he hated doing one stands or anything of the shorts since it was cheating, he wouldn't deny that he liked to be actually fucked every now and then. He hated that he did it and how easily he would submit to them when asked if he wanted to do anything with them, but the feeling to him was a rush and gave him a small temporarily feeling of what it would be like if he had an actual relationship full of love. Even though sometimes the people he was with didn't give him that feeling, there some he was with that always made sure he was alright afterwards, and was going to get home okay that night or morning. Tour was tricky though with the one night stands; however, the person he was with along with himself had figured out a good way to go about it. It was never easy, yet he had his ways to go about it.

Realizing there was no one interesting or who would even want to come to over and talk to him, he turned back around in his seat and took his phone out of his pocket and looked to see what his notifications where. Which no surprise to him, were the same as always. _Twitter, Instagram, emails, Twitter, Instagram, another set of emails, the chat, a text from Jinxx, my mom, my dad, Ash, CC, and none from...Juliet. That's weird. She usually texts me by now yelling at me why I'm not home yet. There's no calls from her either. Odd, yet it's good feeling for tonight. Right? Yeah, it is Andy. It is._

Clearing out his many notifications from Twitter and Instagram and leaving the emails and texts for later Andy aimlessly scrolled his private personal Instagram account that no one knew about. Even though he followed his real account, the bands account, Ashley's, CC's, and Jinxx's, he didn't tell them about it. His private personal account was more so him a vent account for him and even the accounts that follow him had no idea who he was which was great. He was able to vent about what he wanted and how he felt without anyone knowing, the same with his private Tumblr no one knew about it. They had become like his second journal. Obviously he couldn't express all his feelings, thoughts, and emotions as he could on paper, but he could express them enough to where he could feel stress off of his shoulders.

As he continued to scroll and lost in his own mind, Andy was brought out of them by feeling a tap on his shoulder causing him to look frantically again only for his eyes to land on a pair of green eyes belonging to a handsome guy that made his jaw slack. The guy was handsome, not as handsome as Ashley and CC, but handsome, his brown hair was swept up in the front, sides cut down into that professional look, and was wearing a tight fitting jacket with a pair of tight jeans as well. The sight of him was making Andy a loss for words. He didn't know what was about guys who had this look, or reminded him of Ashley and CC, but he just fell for them and couldn't think correctly at all when around them. Just like he couldn't think correctly around Ashley and CC.

"Are you okay there?"

Andy continued to stare at the guy until he realized he was talking to him and blinked, shaking his face and gave a sheepish smile towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in there thought."

The guy laughed at him. "It's completely fine. Happens to me all the time whenever I come over to guys or when guys see me. Although, I've never came over to someone at a bar who has a glass of coke to drink without anything in it."

"I don't drink." Andy mumbled, glaring at his glass of coke. He hated it. While being sober was good for him and he wasn't drinking like he used to, he missed a drink every once in a while. He missed at least being able to forget what was going on, though he didn't want to relapse again. He did it three times over the course of getting sober and while he didn't get as drunk as he used to, it still ended up with him getting a glass of wine thrown at him, and it wasn't his wine either.

"You don't?" The guy asked causing Andy to shift on his eyes over to him and give out a laugh under his breath.

"Well," He started, dragging out the word, "there are at times where I do occasionally have a very small amount of wine or whiskey. I try not to drink more than a small glass of either of them when at home. I shouldn't even be drinking a small glass at all with being sober, but.."

"Always need something to relax you?"

 _More like distract. Since the alternatives, I'm doing now don't help._ Not saying that out loud, Andy nodded to the guy and took a drink of his coke, missing the taste of whiskey in it. He had gotten use to drinking it plain, though right now it wasn't the same. He needed something in it, but he could bear with drinking it plain. Right?

"So, what do you like to drink? Because I'll buy you something if you really want to." He told Andy pulling out his wallet.

"I really shouldn't drink."

"You sure? You look like you need one."

Hearing him say that to him, Andy sat there looking between his glass of coke and the alcohol behind the bar. He really shouldn't drink, but he did come here to unwind and that's what he wanted to do. One drink wouldn't hurt him, right?

"I'll take you up on your offer."

"You will? Alright, what do you like to drink?"

"Seagrams 7 and coke."

"I'll take a double shot of whiskey and double Seagrams 7 and coke."

Watching the guy order his drinks, he stared at him wondering if he knew him from somewhere. Although, he didn't think he could have, but he never knew. He turned away from him once his drink was placed in front of him and slowly brought it closer to him so he could take a sip out of it. He could smell the alcohol coming from it, inflitaring his senses, and nearly causing him to go into a mini amount of shock. It had been so long since he had anything with seagrams in it, anything alcoholic really. Telling himself it would all be okay when he drinks it, he lifted the glass up to his mouth and took a drink of it, the whiskey burned his throat as he swallowed it causing him to close his eyes at it. It had been so long since he had whiskey and having it in his drink now felt as if he was drinking for the first time all over again at 20. Those weren't pleasant memories of him drinking at such a young age, but he did anyone.

The guy next to him laughed as he took a sip of his glass of whiskey. Andy opened an eye and stared at him, only to laugh as well. He figured tonight wouldn't be so bad now and he wouldn't get so drunk at all. After all, trying to drink one drink wouldn't cause him to drink, more right?

Two drinks of Seagram's 7 and coke, two beers, and two hours later, Andy was tispy as fuck. Him, and the guy, who's named he learned was Adam, had been talking to each other and getting closer the whole time. Right now, the two had moved away from the bar and were heading towards on of the back rooms of the bar. As they moved towards the back rooms, they stopped every so often to kiss, causing Andy to become a blushing mess and melt into the kiss and Adam's body. Even though there was small static between them, majority of it being alcohol, all Andy could think about was either kissing Ashley and CC, or one of them like this. With him pushed up against something, hands cupped on his face, and legs pretty much turning into puddles underneath him. He wanted this so badly from one of them, he just wanted to be kissed by someone who he loved more than anything and who truthfully loved him back. That was all he wanted, yet he knew it would never happen.

Breaking the kiss for air, Andy's large blue eyes stared in Adam's green ones as he felt fingers brush up against his cheeks, making Andy close his eyes and try to lean into his touch, only to feel his lips captured again causing him to gasp into it before melting once again. He was pushed up more against the wall, and felt Adam's lips go down his lips to his neck, and kissed a spot on his neck that caused Andy to instantly feel his legs shake and for a small moan to imitate from his mouth. Adam had found his one weak spot on his neck and it was intoxicating.

Feeling Adam pull away from his neck, Andy let out a small whimper from the loss of contact on his skin. He didn't like the feeling and he wanted more from him. He didn't want to be deprived of the feeling. He looked up at Adam with large blue eyes and wondered if they were going to continue on or if the kissing was it. Thankfully Andy's thoughts were answered when he felt a hand on his face and a finger touching his lips. He looked up at Adam and wondering what he was thinking or going to say.

"You know, your voice, more so your moans, sound amazing coming out of those pretty pink lips of yours." Andy blushed madly at that. "What more can those pretty pink lips of yours do, sweetie?"

Smirking at him, Andy began to tease a bit. "Hmm, do you really want to find out?"

"I would love to find out what they can do beside talk, and sing from what you've told me." Adam smiled at him, and began to rub his lips more. "Plus, even moan."

Feeling Adam's fingers brush his skin again, he soon felt his hand move to his shoulder and began to feel himself being pushed down onto his knees, causing him to look up to him with big eyes before averting his gaze to his crotch. Being forced down to his knees made a tiny bit of his submissive side come out to play and all he could do was stare back up to him with big eyes, wondering if he should go straight for it or wait until he was told. Either way, he knew he couldn't hold himself back longer in this position. He really wanted to suck his dick and show Adam what his 'pretty pink' lips could do.

Seeing and hearing the sound of a belt being undone along with the zipper of the pants, Andy started and slowly reached out a hand and slowly began to touch Adam's hard on and slowly took his dick out of his underwear and began to slowly move his hand against the shaft before moving his mouth towards the tip of his dick and casted his eyes up to Adam to get his approval. When he saw a nod, Andy opened his mouth, slacking his jaw, and began to wrap his lips around it, hollowing out his cheeks, and relaxing his throat, though began to gag a bit when he could feel the tip reach the back of his throat. Yet Andy recovered and began to get a rhythm going.

"Holy fuck, Andy." Adam moaned as he felt Andy's teeth scrap lightly up against a thick vein. "You're so fucking good." Andy couldn't help but smile at the reaction Adam was giving him as he pushed his head forward to take as much of Adam as he could without choking on him.

He moaned around Adam when he felt fingers thread through his short black hair to hold his head in place. He then began to relax and slack his jaw more as he began to feel Adam pull out out than in and began to thrust in, it was light and shallow thrusts, the tip of his dick barely even touching the back of Andy's throat, causing moans to imitate from him at the feeling. He closed his eyes at the motion and began to hollow out his cheeks and licked his shaft, hoping he would take the single to go faster for him.

"Do you want me to go faster? Is that want you to me to do? You want me to fuck your throat?" Adam asked beginning to thrust deeper into Andy's throat causing a loud deep moan to come from him as he gagged around Adam's dick hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck, yes. Yes. Like that." Adam moaned as he began to thrust harder and faster. "You were right about what those pretty pink lips of yours can do. Holy shit. Your mouth is so good to Andy. So fucking good." Adam let out another moan, throwing his back as he felt Andy's teeth against a vein on the bottom of his dick. He was starting to thrust faster and deeper as Andy continued to suck him, his breathing becoming uneven with each thrust into his mouth. And this was only making Andy go more into a blissed state he hadn't been in so long.

He was becoming a wirthing mess of pleasure on his knees as Adam continued to fuck his throat, moaning deeply everytime he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and screaming around his dick for him to go faster or as fast as he could; and the added the fact that he was being used was one of his ultimate fantasties only made him want it more. He hadn't this in such a long time and he didn't want it to stop. With each thrust in his mouth, moan, and words from Adam, he could feel himself inching further into a headspace he hadn't been in such a long time. He screamed loudly around his dick as he felt Adam thrust deeper into his throat, causing him to gag a bit as he did and pulled back a bit before thrusting back in. While it did cause him pain, he didn't care. He was loving it and that's all that matter.

As he felt Adam continue to thrust, he could tell he was close by how sloppy the thrust we were getting. Andy moaned loudly around his dick as he closed his eyes to Adam moaning when he scraped his teeth against the vein again and licked the tip of his dick. He could taste pre-cum on his tongue and all it did was making Andy slowly go further into his headspace.

"Oh, fuck, I'm close." Adam moaned out as he continued to thrust. "Fuck, your mouth is good Andy."

Andy moaned around him and made sure to stay in place when he came. He didn't want to move and he could tell that Adam might jerk his head back to come on his face instead. Andy did enjoy that, but only when he was in bed and able to clean himself up before he had to leave. He opened his eyes, looking up at Adam and saw him completely undone and ready to come at any moment. This made Andy lick his tip again only to scream into a moan loudly when he felt it reach the back of his throat again before pulling back into the messy thrusts he was getting.

"I'm going to cum. Do you want me to cum inside your mouth?"

Hearing those words nearly made him lose it. Andy loved to hear those words, he loved when someone would ask him that and then do it without him giving any real singal. He loved to be used, he loved when he was used by someone like this, and he wouldn't really have it any other have it any other way. Letting out a moan to answer Adam's question, he felt the fingers in his hair grip tighter and the thrusts getting rougher, but slopperly as he went. He was closing to coming and Andy wanted it.

Thrusting one last time into his throat, Adam gripped Andy's hair hard and let out a deep moan as he came hard into Andy's mouth and throat. "Fuck!"

Andy's eyes opened widen as he could feel Adam cum in his mouth only to than close them as he did. He was in total pure bliss as he felt him cum inside him and began to swallow as much as he could. He gagged a bit as did, but made sure to get it before he felt Adam pull out of his mouth, leaving a very thin trail of cum come from Andy's lips to the tip of Adam's dick. He gave a blissed out smirk before reaching over and getting the trail from him and licked it off of his lips. Andy sat on his knees completely unaware of the male in front of him fixing his pants again and even unaware of him being lifted into standing position. He stumbled a bit and leaned back up against the wall, eyes half lidded and the small part of subspace he was in still there. He felt a hand on his face moving it so his gaze could be upon green eyes that sent a shiver down his spine, along with the words that came from the male as well.

"So, you still want to go to that back room together?"

Three hours had passed and the two where walking towards Andy's car around the street from the bar. Andy, still blissed out, was soberer now than he had been when he was drinking and felt as if a lot of his problems were put on the back burner after the night he had. Adam was good, good, and treated him like he would if they were together. While a part of Andy was sad he wouldn't see him again, a part of time told him he might at some point. He would love to hang out with him and get to know him better as a friend. Nothing serious would ever happen between them, yet he'd still be a good person to know more.

He smiled at him as he heard Adam say something about his friend who sounded oddly familiar to someone he knew, yet he couldn't put the tip of his tongue on the name of the person. Approaching his car, he unlocked it with the key fob and clasped his hands in the front of him and turned around to Andy with a small toothy smile. "So, I guess this is where we part ways?"

"Yes, it is. Honestly, you're great person Andy, and not just because you're good in bed, but you're a great person person wise." Adam said making Andy blushed at his 'you're good in bed' remark of his words. "If you ever want to hang out again at some point, here's my card. My phone number is on it underneath the office number, so text me whenever you want to. Though, I almost feel like I'll see you again at some point."

Taking the card from Adam, Andy looked at him in confusion at his last words. _What does he mean by that? That's a bit creepy._ "What do you mean by that?"

"My one friend and his boyfriend who are in a band, I think your band, bought me tickets and already put me on the guest list for the San Francisco date of the tour. We haven't seen each other in a year since he went back home, and thought inviting me out to one of your shows would be a good way to meet up with each other again."

Shocked from what he was hearing and mouth agape, Andy had too quickly come up with someone. The fact that he had gave one of Ashley's friends a blow job and got fucked by him made him feel bad for it now. He knew there would be no bad blood between any of them, though the fact that Adam was one of Ashley's made him feel bad and nervous on what could happen. Staring at him he stuttered out, "You can't Ashley we were together tonight."

Adam chuckled at that. "I won't tell him anything. Trust me, it's between you and me Andy. Don't worry about it. I won't tell him anything at all. I've never told him about anyone who I fucked beside my now ex-boyfriend who's in Seattle with my other ex. Long story there, but you don't have to worry. I won't tell him, and it stays between us."

Visibly relaxing his body and nodded he looked back at Andy with a kind hearted expression. He was glad he wouldn't tell Ashley and that this whole thing stayed between them. Adam was a really good person, and from the small amount of time he got to know him from tipsy flirting before the blow job and the two hours after sex was amazing. He really felt as if they could be friends at some point if they continued to talk and that was something he hoped for. "Thanks Adam. Sorry, I got so worried there. I just..I didn't know you knew Ashley and CC."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I connected the pieces when you told me you where in a band, starting rehearsals soon, and by your tattoos. Now, I think we should both be heading home. And remember Andy, text or call me anytime. Just don't call office hours unless you really need me or my services of my job. Also, thank you for the nice night. I really enjoyed it and you."

"I will and thank you as well Adam. I enjoyed you just as much." He said back to him with a wave as he watched him off to his car that was parked closer to the bar. Sighing, Andy got into his car and began to text Juliet telling her he was now leaving from hanging out with Ashley and CC to Target to get some items he needed for tour before heading home. He sent the text to her and hoped she got it and took the lie he was telling her. She usually never cared when he sent this texts and he hoped this time would be the same with him getting home and being able to sneak into the house with ease.

\--

Checking himself out in the rearview mirror of his car to make sure he didn't have anything on his face from earlier, he grabbed the Target bag from the passenger seat along with his phone and keys and got out of the car, locking the doors of his car he got closer to the front door of the house. He put the key in the lock and opened it, only to find the door unlocked causing his entire body to freeze up. He hated coming home to the door being unlocked, it always meant something was going to happen and he didn't want that. Hell, he didn't even want to really be back home, but here he was back at home and not ready for what was going to happening.

Pushing back all his thoughts and fears he quietly opened the door to the house and walked in, closing it behind him as quiet as possible and tried to make his way past the living room and up the stairs only to stop when he heard someone clearing their throat. This caused him to turn his head towards the living room and saw Juliet sitting there in a chair, legs crossed and looking the same as usual which caused fear to fill Andy's entire being. He set the Target bag down on the steps and slowly back off them to make his way towards the entrance for the living room only to stop half through when she spoke up.

"You're finally home."

"Yeah, I am."

"I thought you would be home earlier since obviously the dinner ended hours ago. Around eight, right?"

Andy nodded nervously, still trying to keep his composer and hopefully the lie up. "Yeah, we stayed longer just to talk more and then afterward I went with Ashley and CC to hang out and I lost track of the time so I had to-"

"Did you really lose track of time with them? Because I don't think you were with them, Andy."

"Yes, I was." Andy said, his voice beginning to waver as he stood there. He didn't want to think or now that Juliet had seen his lie. She never did and she couldn't know, right?

"Really? Then where did you three go?"

Shifting his eyes around, he stood there with his mouth agape, trying to think of what to say. He didn't know what place to pick or how to word it for her. She was beginning to through his lie he texted her and she never had before, unless..

"I'm guessing you weren't with them. Because I did text them, well, CC through Instagram since they both have my number blocked. He responded about two hours ago telling me you weren't with them and that they were at home." Andy stood there now trembling at her words. "And that left me to realize something, you went out again, didn't you?"

Trembling Andy shook his head no. His words weren't coming to him at all and he didn't know what to say to her. She knew she hadn't gone without them. She checked this time. Or maybe she had known everytime.

"You know Andrew, you really are bad at lying. Especially to me." Juliet camly spoke out as she got up from the chair and slowly made her way over to him. "I knew where you went tonight and don't say I don't know where you went."

"I didn't go anywhere you may have thought I went. Even though I lied about spending time with Ashley and CC, I went out to spend time by myself."

"And that means going out to a bar, right?" Andy flinched at her words. He may have accidentally drank tonight, but whenever he went out to a bar or club he never drank at all. He never got alcohol at all beside tonight.

"You went out to a bar or a club or whatever tonight, didn't you?" Juliet narrowed her eyes at him. "You went out to get a hook up, didn't you?"

Andy stood there not looking or answer her.

"You went out to get a hook up, didn't you Andrew?"

"I-No." He mumbled out causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me Andrew. I know you went there for a reason and it was too hook up like you always do. I'm not fucking stupid." Juliet told him walking closer to him. "You went out to hook up."

"I may have." Andy mumbled out again and flinched when he heard a rude scoff from her.

"Of course, you have. You know what, you really are like Ashley. Like before he got together with CC."

When she started to talk about Ashley, Andy clenched his jaw and looked up at her. He didn't like it when she insulted Ashley or CC, or anyone, but especially them. And the fact that she used Ashley to talk to him was making him livid. He didn't like it whenever someone brought how Ashley was before he got with CC or his persona he had.

"I'm not like Ashley and don't insult him at all. He had that persona for a lot of reasons." He said back to her.

"Are you sure you're not like Ashley at all? Because you kind of act like him. Going out, having one night stands with people you meet up up at bars or at shows. Isn't that what Ashley did for the longest time?"

"I-He did it for his persona and because he was unsure of how people and the fans would take him being openly pansexual and in a same sex relationship. Plus, I don't have one night stands. I don't do that."

"Are you sure you don't do one night stands like he did and whore yourself out?"

"I don't whore myself out Juliet!" Andy snapped at her and looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. He didn't whore himself out, he wasn't like that at all. Neither was Ashley. Ashley didn't do that at all before he got with CC. He never did at all. "Neither did Ashley. Ashley never whored himself out either."

"Even if he didn't, what would they think about you doing it? What would your crushes think if they knew you slept around? I don't think they would want to be with a whore like you." Juliet seethed getting closer to Andy which caused him to inch backwards away from her. "If they knew you slept around with so many people, after concerts, at bars, they wouldn't want you. Then again, why would they want you? You're pathetic, annoying, bothersome, and a whore."

Each word she said felt like a deep cut into him and stung deeply. He kept backing up until he felt himself hit the wall of the stairs and he had nowhere to go. He looked around anywhere beside her and closed his eyes as she kept going on. "I don't know even what I see you, let alone what they would see in you. You're whiny, crave attention more than, and can't do anything right. You cry at small things, you can't stand up for yourself, and you probably aren't even attractive enough for them to want. Plus, no doubt they probably aren't even into having a poly relationship. And even if they were, they wouldn't want you in it."

Andy stood there his body trembling. Her words were stinging and cutting deeper into him than he thought. He didn't want to hear anything she was saying, but he felt as she was right. They wouldn't want him at all. Especially someone like him who sleeps around while in a married relationship. Then again, him and Juliet never did anything and the marriage didn't feel like a real marriage. But still, they wouldn't want him even if they were into a poly relationship. He was annoying, whiny, pathetic, bothersome, and not attractive either. They wouldn't want him at all.

"God, you're pathetic." Juliet scoffed at him and rolled her eyes as she watched him pretty much crumble onto the floor and put his head in his knees. "You know what, I'm going to bed. I don't want to see you at all tonight or tomorrow. Lock the door and do whatever, I don't care as long as I don't see you."

Lifting up his head a bit to look at her, he lowered his head back into his knees when he saw her sneer at him before leaving. He waited until she had made her up the stairs before bursting into tears. He didn't know what did to deserve any of this, but he must have done something. He had to have done something for this to happen to him. He sat there for a what seemed hour and cried before he slowly lifted himself up and made his way upstairs to his room. Once he got inside it and closed his door to just a crack so the pets could come inside, he laid on his bed and opened his phone up to his music and put it on a song from the album that meant more to him than anything. He closed his eyes as it started to play and a few tears left his eyes as he heard the lyrics. He could never tell anyone what and who the song was about, he couldn't even tell them that it was about them.

"I need you to tell me everything will be alright, to case away the voices in..the night...When they call my name. Have I gone..."

He cut himself off with a sob as he sang that lyric to himself. He don't know what he was going to and he didn't know if he was going to be able to get out of what he got himself into, let alone, admit to them that he loved them. 

 


	6. Frustration and Passion

"I can't motherfucking believe him!" Ashley yelled stepping into their home, throwing his jacket on the couch and going into the kitchen right to the fridge to get a beer.

Closing the door behind him, CC sighed. He knew Ashley was pissed, after all, he was too, but what could he, or anyone of them do? There wasn't much they could to get Jake to not talk or think before he speaks.

"Who the fuck gave him the right to say that about Andy? Let alone, me, and you? Did he not realize that I was right there? Did he not realize that any of us where right there?" He shouted opening the bottle of beer by snapping the cap off it on the counter and took a drink out of it. "Who the hell does he think he is now? I can't believe him."

Taking off his shoes, hanging up both their jackets, CC soon heard barking from the dogs and saw them rush toward him and some in Ashley's direction. He bent down and petted Callie and Sixx, or Nikki. He ruffled the side of Callie's face as she licked him, telling her how he loved her and missed her that night. As he was about to give her a big kiss, he got cut off and looked up when Ashley started walking around their kitchen pacing and talking some more.

"I've been gone, have come back here frequently still in a daze as you know, as a lot of us know, and he has the audacity to say that about me and towards you?" He pointed his hand with the bottle of beer outward. Whenever Ashley was angry he tended to speak with his hands a lot, and when he had anything alcoholic in it, he did it a lot more. "What the fuck is his problem!"

Slowly and softly ruffling the sides of Callie, he kissed her face and picked up Sixx, or Nikki, before he got up and walked towards the kitchen, and leaned up the against the wall by the basement door, the dog in his arms as he watched his fiancé pace around the kitchen yelling about Jake.

"He has the fucking audacity to say underneath his breath before I went to go check on Andy, that he's a crybaby and pathetic. First off, and you know this C, Andy is a not a crybaby or pathetic. If anyone, if I, you, anyone, said what Jake said to Andy and me to him, no doubt he would probably cry and have someone call him pathetic!"

Ashley stood there and took a drink of his beer and put it down on the counter. "Obviously, he doesn't realize that there is something with Andy as we both now. As even Jinxx knows. He has no idea what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem to care! Just like he didn't care at all when I was going through my personal problems."

The last words Ashley said made a fire burn in CC's chest. He knew what he was referring to. It was a few months after Ashley had left to go back home after they started the album. It was heartbreaking for him to leave, and to hear what was going on. It had been one of the first times in a few years CC had seen Ashley completely break down hearing the fact that his grandmother was sick and no one knew what would happen. He held him close for hours, calming him down, making sure he was alright, and it was when CC told him if he needed to go back home that he should. Of course, Ashley protested at first, saying he didn't want to leave him, that they needed to still plan their wedding, he had to somehow get Andy a gift for his wedding (a wedding both of them dreaded and one where CC wanted to hold Andy when he saw how emotionless and disconnected he was during it), and he still had to work on ideas for the album, as well designs he was planning on doing sometime in the future for APFI. Though, after some convincing, and talking through it, they both decided it would be best for Ashley to go home for as long as needed, come back home whenever he could, and get what he needed together. When they told the guys about it, Andy and Jinxx, more so Andy, was the most concerned and supportive in his decision to go back home and if he never needed anything to message him. Jinxx had the same thing as well, but Jake, Jake tried to act supportive in it, yet was cold due to the fact they were just starting the album process and Andy working on his solo album. CC remembered that when they had their first video call all together and they had asked about how Ashley was doing, Jake didn't care. It made CC and the rest of them upset since when Jake lost his mother, they were all there for him, but now when Ashley needed the same support Jake got from Ashley, Jake wasn't giving him any.

CC had to control his anger a lot around Jake whenever he met up with him, Jinxx, and Andy to hang out or talk about anything. He remembered one day, early on in 2016 when Andy was off tour, he had come over and stayed a few nights to help him discuss some wedding planning details, be there for company for him, and work on the album with information Ashley had sent both of them. During the second day Andy was there, they had got a call from Jake to discuss if he any guitar parts on file that he could send them, since Jinxx already sent Andy some and Ashley sent them all bass parts. When they got the call, and began discussing, they were both cut off when they talked about the bass parts and what he thought of him, making him go on and on about how Ashley's parts weren't good enough and that he was going to redo them. Andy had ended the call shortly after that and CC had gotten so angry. The fact that Jake wanted to completely redo bass parts that Ashley had done and made perfect, was a dick move on his part. They had discussed if Ashley didn't have time to do a certain part or a song that Jake or even Andy could try to pick it up and play it for him. Though what Jake was doing, was complete uncalled for. And that was just one out of multiple things he had done that was uncalled for.

"Then you want to know what else that fucking asshole had the fucking audacity do? Tell me that I obviously don't give two shits about this band along with Andy. Andy was the one who created the band, he had the idea, and I helped him lift it off the ground. This band is Andy's child, next to mine. Does Jake not know that if Andy completely scrapped the idea, we wouldn't be anywhere. That If I didn't decide, 'Oh yeah, this kid has a great idea and good songs already for a band. I won't steal his band members, I'm going to help him,' we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be with you, I don't know where Andy or Jinxx would be, or you or even me! Hell, Jake wouldn't be anywhere either!" Ashley had his hands on the sides of his forehead, his breathing heavy causing his chest to rise fast, and his face full of a ton of emotions.

"Does he not realize that when I was back at home, Andy and I would try our hardest to find time to talk about our ideas for the album, how if we could we would text back and forth lyric ideas before we came to you guys to discuss if you wanted a certain part in the song or anything? Does he not realize that when you or Jinxx came up with an idea, Andy and I completely stopped our discussions, took in your ideas, talk it out together, before coming back to you two do see where it would work? Does he not realize that you and I went back and forth on your ideas before I talked to Andy and then we all talked in a group? Does he not realize any of that?!"

Seeing his fiancé like this, completely angry, pacing back and forth in the kitchen, and now on his second beer, made a frown appear on CC's face. He felt completely horrible that Ashley was feeling this way. Even though Ashley rarely got pissed off unless something was irritating to him and pissing him off to no end, seeing him like this made him want to try to calm him down as possible. Sometimes he had to let Ashley completely let out all his anger, either by yelling it like this, let him go in the backyard to cool off by throwing baseballs at the random concrete fence they had, or he would allow Ashley to go a bit rougher during sex to let it out. Ashley knew though his limits, and wouldn't dare harm him at all, yet CC wouldn't lie, sex when Ashley was angry was pretty sexy.

Watching him continue on ranting and going on about Jake, what he said, and pretty much now going off in tangents, he realized he had to find some way to calm him down. The dogs were now sitting near the kitchen, eating food, or walking around to find a place to lay or even find their toys, right now it was just them in the house. He stood there staring at him wondering what he could to do help get him calm down or at least stop going off as he was. Smirking to himself at a thought that popped into his head CC pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms as he walked over to where Ashley was and grabbed him by the shoulder before he could pace again and made him face towards him before he brought Ashley close and kiss him on the lips. Ashley made a sharp gasp when they kissed, but soon kissed back and kissed hard.

Soon enough the two were close to each other, arms wrapped around each other's neck, and fingers tangling in their hair. As they continued, CC soon felt Ashley take over completely, grinding himself again him, fingers tightly entangling in his hair, and Ashley moving from his lips down to his neck which still had hickies and tender spots from this morning. When he felt Ashley's lips touch his neck and him kiss a spot from this morning, sucking on the skin again, a stiff moan came out from him, making him close his eyes and lean his head back. He could feel Ashley smirk against his skin before he kissed the area again causing another moan to come from him.

Ashley continued to kiss CC's neck, this time though leaving the start of visible hickies as he touched every spot he did this morning before trailing kisses back up his face and grinding his body against his. With his fingers tangled in his hair he tugged on it and heard another moan come from the back of his throat. He smirked and captured his lips again, sealing off the moan as he continued to grind and move his hips against his, feeling CC do that same. He could tell he was trying to get some sort of dominance or attempt to take over. While he was dominant due to be a verse, CC always ended up submitting in the end, though it would also bring out his inner power bottom making it more fun for both of them. Moving his hands down his long hair, he let them roam CC's body before he began to push them towards the wall CC came from, pushing him against it and feeling the drummer moan when their hips bucked together. They were both getting turned on, he could feel CC's growing brushing up against when they had bucked their hips together and it all did was make him grind harder on him, feeling the action returned as he began to let his hands room CC's body.

"I swear the moans coming from keep turning me on more." He whispered before biting his ear and trailing a kiss down his cheek to his neck, sucking more on the skin as his hands roamed underneath his shirt, touching his body and hitting each spot on his sides and chest that made shivers go through the drummer's body. Turning him more into a mess just by his touch. It made him smirk.

"You're touch just turns me on even more." CC let out as he stared directly at Ashley, face flushed, and eyes glazing over in lust. While they had sex since Ashley came home, the lack of touch he had from Ashley for this past year increased his sex drive, and now with Ashley touched him this way, it made him become a mess. Ashley's touch was intoxicating to him and his body, it made him completely come a mess, and just melt in his touch.

"Mmm, is it?" Ashley licked his lips and looked into his fiancé's lust filled eyes.

"Yeah, and I wished you would touched more."

"Oh, do you?"

CC nodded and trailed his hands down the Ashley's front as best as he could and rested his hands on top of his belt. "And you want to know where I want you to touch me?"

Ashley gave a smirk, and grinded roughly up against CC, making him retract his hand from on top of belt, and stare back him, eyes widen, yet full of lust. "Are you trying to tease me?"

"I may be."

Humming, he looked up and saw the iconic bandana he always wore up on his forehead and licked his lips before he began to play with it, seeing the look in CC's eyes when he did. _He knows what I'm doing. Good._ "Or are you sure you aren't teasing me with this bandana?"

Blushing, CC looked at him and gave a side smile with an eyebrow raise. "Maybe. Though I'm sure you're teasing now playing with it."

"If you keep looking at me like I may have blindfold you." He said that and saw the look in the hazel eyes. _He wants me to blindfold him, doesn't he?_

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that or-" He was cut off when he felt his bandana being pulled down over his eyes and could hear Ashley's breath against his ear as he felt him roll his hips making his hard dick restricted by the tight jeans brush up against his causing a moan to be released again.

"I think we should continue this up in the bedroom, shall we?"

Nodding to Ashley due to the pressure from Ashley's dick against his, he soon felt the pressure left him as he was pulled away from the wall and could feel himself being lead to upstairs to the bedroom. He blushed as he was carefully lead up the stairs, he was ready for tonight and couldn't be more excited for what would happen.

Knowing he was in their room, he felt the blindfold being taken off from behind his head and shivered when he could feel Ashley's lips and breath against his ear. Ashley pressed himself closer to CC, encircling his arms around his waist and could see him slowly being a puddle and submit to him just with his touch. "While you're sexy like this, and how you were downstairs, I think you would be pretty in less. Don't you think?"

All CC could do was nod to him and moan again when he felt Ashley lick the shell of his ear and bite it as well, causing him to push back towards him, feeling Ashley's dick brush up against his ass and feeling himself moan, throwing his head back. It didn't help that Ashley's hands where trailing up his shirt, going up to his chest and let his head roll when he felt fingers brush up against his nipples.

"You like that, don't you?" CC nodded to his question. "Do you want me to continue doing this to you?"

"Yeah."

"Then strip."

Being released from Ashley's hold, he stood there for a few seconds in a daze, his eyes trailing Ashley walking around and over towards the other side of the room making him snap out of the daze and begin to strip. Taking off his shirt, throwing it to a random place on the floor in the room, he began to undo his belt to take off his pants though stopped when he saw Ashley standing there on the other side of the room, back facing towards him making him become lost in the star tattoos and how hot, and sexy he was. His breath hitched and he felt himself just want to go over towards him and trace the tattoos, including the Outlaw tattoo with his tongue before undoing his pants and giving him a blowjob after. Ashley wouldn't even to tell him, it would be just natural for him to do it. Though right now, he just wanted Ashley, Ashley to tell him what to do, and for him to sometimes try to take over only for him to be restricted on what he could do. It gave him a rush on how Ashley would also control his dominant side when it came out, it made it more exciting and got him off even more.

"Are you going to stand there and keep staring at me or get over on the bed?"

Hearing Ashley's voice and feeling a finger underneath his chin he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ashley with a deer in the headlights expression. He had been so lost in his own thoughts due to the star tattoos that he must not have noticed him coming back towards him.

"Lay down on the bed, C."

Nodding to what Ashley told him to, he made his way over towards the bed and got on it, laying down in the middle on his elbows watching Ashley from his position. As he was doing so he took in every inch of his body, starting at his tattoos, especially their small couple tattoos he still had no idea how Ashley made room for on his full sleeves, the curve he had on his side, how his natural body stance was present. It made him shiver with anticipation of what they were going to do.

Feeling a dip in the bed from Ashley getting on it and coming over to straddle his waist, CC gave a lustful smile while looking at him up and down, taking him all in. Every inch of Ashley was perfect. He had always been glad he was shirtless on stage half the time so he could see him. His eyes traced over every inch of his tattoos, each strand of hair, his face, taking in the details of it, and then tracing down towards his chest and stomach, feeling his mouth hang open as his eyes looked at it and smirked when he could see Ashley's dick restrained against his jeans. They were so tight, and all he wanted to do was completely take them and just take him in his mouth right here and now. Though, he knew he would at some point tonight.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. Just staring at how hot you are, how much I want to lick your Outlaw tattoo before sucking your dick."

Ashley straddled CC's waist more and leaned forward to grab a hold softly of his chin so he could look into his eyes with a devious smirk, hoping CC would know what he was thinking. "Oh do you?"

"Yes."

"You'll just have to wait and see baby." Ashley said and kissed him before letting go of his chin and grabbed CC's bandana again to wrap around his eyes. He made sure his hair was not in the way as he did. He didn't want to have his hair being pulled tightly into the knot, nor did he want to hurt CC. Tying it, he made sure it was on tightly and waved a hand in front of it to make sure he couldn't see anything. He trailed a finger down the side of his face and when he saw him shiver from it and felt his hips buck up towards him, his devious smirk grew bigger. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good." He grabbed the wrist cuffs he had and placed them on CC's wrist before grabbing his scarf to tie them in place so he couldn't move his hands even more before he grabbed another scarf and tied CC's restrained hands into place at the top of bed. He pulled at them, seeing if they were tight enough and in place before getting off of CC again to see him pull at it.

Feeling Ashley get of him, he got the memo and begin to tug at the cuffs and scarfs that were keeping his hands in place and arms hide up. They always did to make sure they weren't any lose knots so if he or Ashley moved him around and he tugged at them while trying to get some type of control, it wouldn't come undone. It's happened a few times here, though CC liked it since he still couldn't move his arms at all with his hands were tied together.

"You look so hot like that. All restrained for me, well not all restrained, yet restrained just enough." Ashley's voice made him shiver and close his eyes underneath the bandana. The way his voice sounded made him slowly start to lose it. That lustful tone to it made him want him more. He wanted him so bad. He wanted him to fuck him roughly to the point he could barely walk. It had been so long since they have done that, and he wanted. He didn't care that they had rehearsals tomorrow night. He's been able to drum before with the pain, which always felt, so he knew he would be handled rehearsals tomorrow like this. It would be just like the old days.

Hearing the sound of something hitting the bed, his head snapped in the direction he thought he was in and followed the sound of Ashley moving onto the bed and felt in him once again straddle his waist. He could tell that he had a devious smirk on his face, yet full of lust and dominance. He knew how much Ashley loved him like this. Completely helpless to him, his entire body begging for him to do whatever he wanted and liked, and that was what CC loved. He let out a gasp when he began to hear the sound of a belt being undone, his belt, and it being undone just enough to get his pants off. A low moan escaped him as he could feel his hard dick being released from the tightness of his jeans as Ashley began to lower them, and he bucked up towards him as he did. He wanted him to touch him now.

"Someone's not being patient."

"Ash please, just tou-" A deep moan and sharp gasp cut himself off from speaking when he felt slight pressure on his dick from Ashley's lower stomach leaning up against him and his fingers around his right nipple. He threw his back, and arched his back and when he felt Ashley's tongue on his other and the pressure against his dick increase as Ashley pressed into him. He let another moan escape through his lips as he felt Ashley's tongue slowly drag across his skin around his nipple before going back to sucking and licking it, pulling it with his teeth ever so lightly. Moans continued to escape him as he felt Ashley leave a hickie on his left nipple before dragging his tongue over to the right one. The sensation from this and the pressure on his hard dick was making him slowly grind his hips up against Ashley's lower stomach, trying to get any stimulation he could. This caused Ashley to look up at CC, seeing his face full of want. He licked his nipple again, loving how CC arched his back to it and slowly snaked his on free hand down to where his dick was.

"I've barely even been touching you and you're already such a moaning, writhing mess. Even more than this morning." Ashley teased out to him with a chuckle as he kissed his nipple.

"We haven't had sex like this in a while Ash. What do you except for me to-Shit!" CC gasped out when he felt Ashley grab his dick through his underwear and a loud deep moan escaped his throat as he threw his head to the side on the pillow. "Oh God. Fuck." He moaned out, eyes closing underneath the bandana as he felt Ashley knead his hard on through the fabric. The combination of the friction of Ashley's hand and the fabric against his dick was making him buck his ups and move. This was only making him want him more and he could tell that he was being teased. Something Ashley loved to do from time to time.

Humming at seeing his fiancé's moans turning ever so faintly into pants and feeling him trying grind up into his touch, he continued to touch him before he moved away to pull off his jeans causing a slight whimper to come from CC and a desperate, wanting frown to appear on his face. He chuckled at that as he pulled off his jeans, "You're really desperate for me aren't you?"

All CC could do was nod. He smirked though looked over on the bed and realized he was missing something and he didn't know if it was in their bedside drawer or bathroom. Though, he knew he still had some in his in his bag he didn't unpack yet, only because there items he got from Hustler that he hadn't opened yet, and he knew he had lube in there. "Hmm, I'll be right back." He said to him as he got off him and smirked when he caught CC shuddering. Probably in antipiantance for what would come.

Feeling as if he had been gone for hours, he gasped when he felt a finger run down from the drop of his chest to his navel then to rest right at the waistband of his underwear, the finger slowly curling underneath it and began to pull at it teasingly. He let out a wanting whimper. He didn't want to be teased anymore, he wanted to Ashley to take off his underwear and fuck him to the point to where when he woke up tomorrow he wouldn't be able to walk for a few minutes. His prayers were answered when he began to feel them being dragged down his hips, and let out a moan and shiver when the cold air of the room hit his painfully hard dick. He was so hard and wanted Ashley to touch him. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before he needed to beg. He wasn't one for begging, but he would at times when this would happen from Ashley being the ultimate tease towards him.

"My, my, my, someone is all hard for me. And pretty as well." Ashley's voice made a moan escape him, he didn't have a big praise kink, but whenever Ashley would tell him anything like this, it drove him into pure bliss. It also made him want him more and made him want to be able to see Ashley to say the same thing as well to him. "You want to be fucked don't you, baby? Do you want to be fucked and rough like the whore you are?" Hearing the taunts from Ashley made tiny, breathless moans come out of his body as he tugged against the cuffs as he whispered 'yes' to his words. They were making him want to be fucked more due to lust fogging his mind more. He wanted to be fuck by him and this teasing was not helping. He wanted to ride or suck him and have some sort of control. He could feel his body going into overdrive, his mind switching between his two sub modes, and it wasn't helping that Ashley was not fucking him yet.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Ashley began to tease again, his hand wrapped around his painfully hard dick causing him to gasp. "Who's whore are you?"

"Yours." He gasped out.

"I'm sorry, baby, can you repeat that again? I couldn't hear you. Who's whore?" He heard him ask again, moaning when he felt Ashley grip him this time, causing a loud moan to escape him with his answer.

"I'm your whore Ash!" He shouted out, his breath coming out in pants, and body completely shaking with pleasure. The fact that Ashley's hand was on him was making him want him more and he didn't care that they hadn't done anything yet. He was prepped from this morning and if Ashley just decided to ram into him now, he would be fine with that. He just wanted him to fuck him. He couldn't wait any longer, and definitely not with the fact Ashley's hand was still on his dick.

"That's right, you are my whore. My pretty, little drummer whore." Ashley said causing CC to moan again and pants to come out. This teasing was not helping him and he could sense himself going into overdrive. He needed him now and he couldn't wait.

"And with you being so pretty, I can't have my pretty little drummer whore cumming before me tonight." CC could hear the smirk in Ashley's voice at that remark and knew what he meant by it causing a blissful smile to come across his face. He moaned deeply when he felt the cock ring Ashley loved to us on him clamp around the base of his dick. He knew which one it was at all; the one Ashley had got from Hustler before he left.

"Even though we had sex this morning, I think you'll need to be prepped for this round this time." CC smiled largely with a shuddered of excitement that want through his body. Being prepped this way meant being fucked by Ashley hard and rough, that also meant finally having his dick in him. All he wanted was his dick inside of him, he wanted his long, hard, thick dick inside him and fucking him to the point he couldn't walk right away in the morning and would fall onto-

"Fuck!" He had been snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ashley easily slip a lubed finger into him. The feeling made his head roll to the side. He thought this morning was good, yet with his body in overdrive and the fact he wanted Ashley to fuck him, it made the sensation better. Plus, due to the fact him and Ashley only has casual light sex the past few days, and it had been a few weeks before Ashley came home that he fucked himself, he was still pretty tight; however, he didn't mind at all. He had grown used to having the pain with the pleasure and with Ashley, he made it even better.

"Ash, fuck! Fuck, fuck." He panted out feeling another finger slip into him only to then feel the two begin to scissor his entrance, stretching him out more. He moaned out loudly at the feeling. "Fuck. Ashley, please. More. Ash. Please." He begged out in pants pushing back on Ashley's fingers inside him. He wanted more. He wanted him to fuck him or at least ride him.

"I was right, you really do want to be fucked, don't you?" CC sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Ashley trail a finger from his free hand on the shaft of his dick, going straight to the were the cock ring rested at the base. "It's been a long time since we've fucked this, and you're begging for it, and you want to know what happens when my whore drummer begs and I can tell his dominant and power bottom side is coming out? He gets punished."

"Please." He begged in pants. "Please, more." He pushed up against Ashley's fingers again trying to fuck himself on them. "Ashley, please, do something." He needed Ashley's dick inside of him, even if it meant he had go into his power bottom mindset. He didn't care. He just wanted to be fucked like this, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh, you want me to do something?"

"Yes, please. Please either stick another finger in me or turn on the co-Oh God." He moaned loudly and deeply, back arching as he felt the cock ring started to vibrate. Even at the lowest setting, it still made him lose it. He loved the sensation that it gave him and his body. He bit his lip only to have to part when he threw his head back to release a moan and a yelp when he felt another finger slip into him. He had no idea Ashley go through with his demand to do that, but he loved it. He moaned when he felt his fingers move in and out, stretching him as he did. The feel of his fingers inside him and the cock ring vibrating against him were making him felt blissed out. Mewls escaped him as he felt Ashley being to move his fingers in and out of him faster and he felt him capture his lips for a kiss which CC had melted in to. Kissing Ashley while getting fingered by him was the most hottest thing they could do, amongst the many other things they did while. He continued to let out small mewls into the kiss, though a loud, deep moan coming from him, making him threw his head back cut them off. Ashley had found his prostate and the pressure of his fingers pressing against it made his back arch higher and moans to come out of him as he felt Ashley move his fingers before pushing them right up against it again.

As Ashley continue to press his fingers against his prostate, he also felt the setting of the cock ring go up three settings, and Ashley's lips against his ear. All three were making him want to be fucked so bad. He just wanted Ashley so bad right now and this was not helping.

"Hmm, you love that?"

"Yes." CC said through a moan. He wanted to go on, yet his moans were cutting him off.

"Yes, but?"

"I want you to fuck me, or at least let me suc-Ah!"

"I'm sorry you want to me what?" Ashley teasingly whispered in his ear, making CC moan again from his voice and breath against his ear. "I couldn't hear you over your moaning."

"I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to what?" He felt Ashley move his fingers in and out, stretching him causing him to let out a hiss at the slight pain he was getting from it, yet he loved it.

"I want you to fuck me!" CC let out half way through another moan that escaped his lips.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Ashley's voice and words made CC roll his eyes. He knew what Ashley was doing, he was teasing him, he was making him beg to be fucked, which while CC loved to do, it was making him slightly annoyed, especially with the fact Ashley was in the mood for teasing him. _No, Ashley, I don't want you to fuck me. I don't want your fucking hard, long, thick dick inside me with you fucking me until I can't walk. Totally don't want that at all._ "I want you to fuck me Ashley. I want you to ram your dick inside of me until I can't walk. I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your hard, long, thick, dick inside of m-"

CC was cut off when he let out a yelp as he felt himself being turned over. He smiled when he did so, he could still Ashley's fingers inside of him, them now in slightly turned position that made him shiver in pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you, right?" Ashley whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe causing CC to moan when he felt him move him his fingers inside of him, stretching him slightly.

"Yes, please. I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to literally fuck me." CC spoke out, moaning from the cock ring vibrating against him and the fact he was attempting his best to fuck himself on Ashley's fingers. "I swear to god if you don't fuck me I will somehow find away out of this cuffs and get you to fuck me my-" CC was cut off when he suddenly felt Ashley inside of him, all the way to the hilt of his dick. His body shook and behind the bandana his eyelids fluttered as he let a loud strangled moan from the back of his throat. The feel of Ashley inside him, all the way to the hilt of his dick was making him a moaning mess. While they had sex since Ashley had come back home, and this morning, this feeling was one that CC enjoyed and waited for the past year. He let out a pant when he felt Ashley's hand grab the back of his hair and could feel him leaning against his back, making himself push into him more and push him further against the bed, causing his already painfully hard dick to press against the bed causing more sensation for him with the cock ring. He pushed himself back onto Ashley, hoping to get more of him, though Ashley made it impossible with him leaning against his back, lightly gripping his hair in his fist, and his mouth right against his ear.

"This what you wanted?" Ashley said in his ear with a smirk, causing CC to moan. "You wanted me to fuck you, right? Pound your pretty ass until you can't walk tomorrow?"

A moan escaped his mouth as he nodded. "Yes. Fuck me, please." He pushed himself as best as he could against Ashley. He wanted him to move. He needed him to fuck him. He needed him to fuck him now, and if Ashley wasn't going to do that, he would have to get him to. "Ash..Ash please..move."

He shivered when he felt Ashley's breath against his ear and his tongue against his ear as well before he leaned back and he felt his hair being let go before he felt hands on his hips and let out a pant as he felt him pull out before slamming right back into him causing his entire body to shake with pleasure and a loud moan to rip from his throat making his head be thrown back. "Oh God!! Ash!"

Feeling Ashley began to pound into him, not at the speed he wanted, he began to push himself back onto him, only to have Ashley push him more towards the bed, making the tip of his cock push against the sheet causing a shiver of pleasure through him. "Ash please go faster." He told him, begging him, as his breathing was turning into pants from the fact his nerves were coming aflame and his body was slowly going into overdrive. "Ash, faster."

"If you say so." Ashley's hands gripped CC's waist and hips tighter and began to pound into him at a faster, and harder rate while aligning himself so he could hit CC's prostate better. CC screamed out in pleasure every time he felt his prostate being hit and began to move himself more onto Ashley's dick every time. Surprisingly Ashley was letting him do it, and it only made CC more of a mess, making him struggle to breath due to the overwhelming stimulation he was feeling from Ashley fucking him, him fucking himself against Ashley, the cock ring that had gone up another setting, and being pushed against the bed. The stimulation was bliss though and he could see stars every time behind his eyes when he closed or had them opened as moans, screams, and shouts of various noises, sounds, and curse words escaped him as he felt Ashley's dick ram into him. He could feel himself slowly devolving the more they fucked and the more Ashley slammed into him and he pushed himself against him to fuck him even deeper and Ashley, he was devolving even faster.

The moans coming from the bassit on top of him where bliss. Pure bliss and it was only adding to his, their room was completely filled with pants, screams, and moans of pure bliss, ecstasy, skin slapping against skin, and their bed creaking against the floor with the backboard hitting against the wall every so often as Ashley pleasurably and mercially fucked CC's ass, stretching him wide as the drummer moaned, writhed, and fucked himself and him underneath him. For Ashley, this was pure bliss. While he sometimes didn't like it when CC's dominant and power bottom side would come into play when they fucked, he loved the feel of CC moving himself against him and trying to fuck them both. It made him fuck him harder and faster, even turning up the cock setting to nearly the highest setting making more moans, pants, and screams come from him as he continued to slam into him.

CC let out a scream of pleasure as he continued to feel Ashley hit his prostate and fuck them both; his throat was becoming raw from it and he enjoyed it. Although, he was beginning to lose himself and could feel himself shaking. He needed to cum. "Ash..Ash please take it off." He begged out to him in a moan as his body shook. His dick was painfully hard, the friction from himself being pushed against the bed, the cock ring now towards the highest setting, and being slammed into while he pushed back to fuck them both was making him see stars behind the blindfold. He let out another strangled moan as he begged for Ashley to take off the cock ring. "Ash..please let me cum. Please."

Ashley let out a moan before breathlessly speaking, "Of course baby." He reached his hand around and unclipped the cock ring, letting it fall onto the bed underneath CC who was trembling and screaming in pleasure when he wrapped his hand against his dick and began to pump him in time with his thrust which CC was matching to.

CC began to feel a familiar sensation pool up in his lower abdomen, causing low deep moans and screams to release from him as the sensation become more intense. His body writhed from the overstimulation he was feeling from Ashley's thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate everytime as he did and him jerking him off. The sensation was too much and he could feel himself cumming. He bit his lip, throwing his head back and spoke in a shaky breath.

"Ash, I'm gonna cum." He managed to get out through a pant as his body shook. He was having a hard time breathing and as they continued on, and he kept himself from coming, it was getting hard. He hadn't been fucked like this in so long, they had casual sex since he had been home, though this was making his orgasm build up quickly and become more of an intense feeling in him. Even more than this morning.

Leaning down against CC's back so he could whisper in his ear, Ashley gave him the command that made him began to come undone. "Cum for me and scream my name, love." He leaned back and slammed himself hard, right into his prostate while he jerked him off, causing CC to completely come undone with a loud scream of his name.

"ASHLEY!!!" Screaming his name tore right through CC's throat as he came hard. His body shook as he came all over Ashley's hand, wrist, and the sheets underneath them. The high he had was on from coming and with his body shaking from it he didn't even notice or feel Ashley coming inside of him, screaming his name as well, as he slammed into him one more time. The sensation was europhia and all he could do was letting out a long, loud, deep moan as he was still on his high of the orgasm.

His forehead lazily rested against his pound wrist as he panted out in small breaths trying to regain his breathing and even himself. His body was still shaking with pleasure and from coming still that he didn't even notice Ashley at all moving or feeling him begin to untie the bandana before rolling him off to undone the cuffs and scarves that were holding him in place. Blinking his eyes and trying to get himself to not see stars anymore, CC blinked hard to focus his sight as he was stared up at the ceiling of their room, eyes glazed over still in pleasure, bliss, and pure exhaustion. His breath was still ragged as well, yet it was slowly going back to normal.

He could feel Ashley shift next to him, laying down his side and he shifted his glance over to him with a smile as he continued to regain his breathing. He could see a large smile on Ashley's face before the two leaned into each other to give a give a quick small kiss so they could still regain their breath. He felt few strands of his hair being played be as Ashley spoke out into between pants of breath. "So, how was that, love?"

Smiling largely with gleams of pleasure and love in his eyes, CC spoke out softly, voice still hoarse, "Fucking amazing." He couldn't help but look over Ashley's body after he said that. Sweat glinsted and rolled over his body, making each tattoo more defined as well as muscle. His usually kept beautiful soft hair was stuck to his face and neck and strands were all the other place. He couldn't help but love how he looked. Ashley looked so sexy like this. He always looked sexy, but he looking like this made him even sexier.

Ashley let out a faint chuckle as he continued to play with CC's hair and look at him with a large smile on his face, staring into the hazel eyes filled with love and bliss still. He was completely breathtaking, then again CC always was. Though with the sweat glinsting over his body, his hair a mess, sticking to his face, and his chest going up and down as he tried to regain himself and his lips parted as he breathed, he was completely breathtaking. He leaned into to give him a kiss again as he softly spoke out, "I love you C."

"I love you too Ash." CC replied with a smile as the two kissed each other passionately. He had to break away after two minutes into the kiss to take in a large breath and blink his eyes, making him hear a soft chuckle from Ashley as he felt his fingers brush strands of his hair out of his hair.

"I sure did a number on you this time around."

Hearing what he said CC laughed with a smile and looked at him laughing as he spoke. "We haven't had sex like that a long tim, so of course unlike casual sex I'm going to be blissed out more than normal. Plus, I think I did a number on you as well Ash."

"You did. I think I also took a number out on myself as well." He laughed at himself and let out a long breath before stretching and realizing CC looked exhausted and he could feel himself exhausted as well. They needed to shower, especially since they were sweaty as well and sticky, though they would both probably fall asleep in the shower if they took one. "Here, let me change the sheets. You look exhausted and I am as well."

Groaning and rolling his head, CC rolled himself off the bed and slowly tried to stand up only to have to catch himself on the bed. He moved his arm to the head board to help him stand up and leaned half of his body weight against it as he tried to focus on Ashley changing the sheets. He was still so blissed out, his body still trembling from the pleasure, and his eyes wouldn't focus completely. He was still seeing faint stars in his vision.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you get dressed for bed and if you need to clean yourself off some, you can."

CC shook his head and blinked hard, regretting shaking his head. He carefully walked over to their dresser drawers and opened it, pulling out a shirt and boxers for himself before heading to the bathroom to clean himself off. Once he did he came back out and stopped, blinking hard again and opened his eyes only to make eye contact with the honey brown eyes of Ashley who was already done making the bed again and wearing a fresh pair of soft boxers.

"You're still really out of it, aren't you?"

"Ash, we haven't fucked like that in a long time, nor have I cummed that hard in forever." He came over closer to the bed and stopped right at the bench they had at the end of their bed to help himself stand. His legs felt like jello and he wanted to fall onto the bed like this right now.

Though before he could even do that, he felt arms around his waist and being lifted up by him to where his legs could wrap around Ashley's waist and he was staring at him.

"I'm glad I can be the one to provide you that and now that I'm back, we can do that whenever we please. Now, I think we should both lay down. It's not that late, but we're both exhaustion and we have a lot to do tomorrow. Plus, we need a cuddle session."

He breathless laughed at his fiancé's words as he was carried over to the bed and placed on his side carefully right before Ashley crawled in the bed and pulled the blankets over them as he felt himself being pulled into Ashley's grasp and closer to him. The action made him smiley largely and just nuzzle against Ashley's nose before placing a kiss on it causing the bassist to blush. After he kissed his nose, he felt them shift and he was on top of Ashley's chest giving more access to snuggle into him and bury his head in the crock of his neck. He smiled contently.

Noticing how content his fiancé was, he began to comb his fingers through CC's long black hair smiling at how beautiful and handsome he was laying peacefully on his chest. "I love you soon-to-be Mr. Purdy."

"I love you too Mr. Purdy who's soon-to-be my husband." CC replied to him nuzzling his nose in his neck only to stop once he got an idea. He could hear Ashley hum in question as to what he was thinking. "I know we have a busy day tomorrow with having to be at the rehearsal space around two since we're going to be there for majority of the day, but I want to do something in the morning before we go."

"Are you talking about morning sex like we did this morning?" He swatted playful at Ashley's chest as he said that, laughing at him while he did.

"No. No. Even though that sounds fantastic, I'm thinking after we get ready for the day, take the dogs out for their walk, and before getting whatever else we need for the rehearsals, we should go out for breakfast or lunch."

"I think we should have time before we have to leave to the rehearsal space. So, we can definitely do that, and maybe even go around a walk with the dogs to that one breakfast place so we can eat outside."

Hearing that suggestion, CC looked up at him with a large smile. "We haven't been there together in so long. I went with Andy a couple times when he stayed over or came over for the day. I had forgot how good the food was there."

Smiling at him, Ashley ran a hand through his hair. "They do have good food there. Remember the first time we went there when we found it?"

"I do. It was the best breakfast date we ever had that morning."

"How did Andy like it?"

"He loved it. He never even heard of the place before, and he got the banana bread muffin you normally get, and he loved it." CC yawned before he continued and laid his head down on Ashley's chest and snuggled into him, making himself comfortable. "We should both take him there sometime."

"We should." Ashley said looking down at him and peaked his forehead. CC was so tired and he could tell by his face and how he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. _Awe, poor baby. He's going to be so exhausted tomorrow. Then again, so am I._ "Are you sure you will be alright tomorrow, and will you be able to walk?"

"I'll be fine Ash." He tiredly mumbled into him. "I'm always fine. With you, I'm always fine, and then since Andy will be there later, I'll even better as well."

He couldn't help but smile again at him and his words he leaned forward to kiss his head as he whispered softly to him, "I love you so much CC."

"I love you so much more Ashley."

Within in minutes, he could feel the drummer laying on top of him completely fall to asleep. His breathing had evened out, and his face was peaceful. He looked so adorable like this, and all it did was make his soar with love for him; however, he couldn't help but think of what CC had said before fell asleep. CC was right. Whenever they were around each other, they were always fine together, always so happy, and nothing in the world felt wrong. However, when they were with Andy, he made it even more better. While they were complete together, it always felt as if there was a piece missing from them, and that piece was Andy.

They both had loved him as equally as they loved each other. At first the two have been completely terrified to admit to each other they had feelings for the singer since they worried it would hurt each other and not think they love each other, they realized when they told each other that they feel same way about Andy as they do each other, they realized that if they had any chance, they would want to have a relationship with him. While now it seemed impossible due to the situation Andy was in from what they could suspect and they were engaged, they still loved him as much as they loved each other; and one thing Ashley couldn't believe was that they would be getting married in October.

He still didn't know how he got so lucky. Whenever he looked at CC he melted. The sight of him made his heart flutter, his mouth dry up, and his world felt as if there was only star in it; and that was CC. He would have never guessed that with the success of Black Veil Brides, and taking the chance he did to join the band, help Andy out on it, he would have met the love of his life. The person who would change it completely for him, and who soon become his fiance. No, his husband. His husband. He couldn't believe that in October Cc would be his husband, and he would be his. He had never been happier, and he had never seen CC happier either. While he always loved to the success of the band, seeing the success and growth of CC, as well as him thriving, was the next best thing. Next to the best thing of being able to call him his husband in less than a year. However, he couldn't help but think back onto the thought of Andy and the conversations him and CC had multiple times. The thought of calling him his husband made him overjoyed, it made him feel on cloud nine, and he couldn't be happier at that; though it still felt as if they were missing a piece to their puzzle no matter what.

He knew, no, they knew who that piece of the puzzle they were missing; and that person was Andy. 

 


	7. Song of the Heart

He couldn't help but shake his head as he watched his fiancé give their order. They were stopping to get some food before heading out to their rehearsal space they had. This morning had been completely perfect just like last night. While CC was in some pain, not now due to taking pain killers, and had a small limp in his step, this morning had been completely perfect.

Waking up in each other's arms was the best thing ever. Every morning when he woke up to seeing Ashley, being his arms, or having him in his arms, he couldn't be happier. They had laid in bed longer this morning just in each other arms, enjoying each other's company before they had gotten up, took a shower together that almost got hotter than the water, and had took the dogs out for a walk with them as they headed to their favorite small restaurant to eat breakfast outside. It had been the best morning they ever had together, it had been just as if Ashley had never left. The couple was already back in their routine and it was amazing. CC had been over the moon since his fiancé had finally came home, and now that their getting ready to go on tour, he never been more excited to even get to spend more time with the one he loved and got to share the stage with him every night.

Tour had meant everything to them. They had got together during The Church Of The Wild Ones tour, and since then tour had meant everything to them. It was where they got to share their passion and career together and it all did was make it more special. He couldn't wait again to be back on stage, to be in front of the fans, hearing them scream, singing along to the lyrics, and for them all to have a good time. Another thing he was ready to see on the stage was Ashley. He had always had such a good view of him. It was one major perk of being a drummer and being far back on stage, getting to see his fiancé move around on stage and do his thing that made him love so much more. He smiled at that thought of it, and he couldn't wait for the start of rehearsals tonight, since later on during it he would get time to see Ashley from his drum kit and he couldn't wait for that at all.

Noticing they had now pulled up to the window to pay and get the food Ashley had ordered for them, he cleared out the cup holders in the console area in between the seat so they could put their drinks in the two cup holders while he held rest. He carefully took the two bags of food from him. He checked to make sure they had everything before Ashley thanked the server at the window and pulled over into a parking space before they left to get on the road.

"We got everything. Did I get Andy's order right? It was weird when he replied he wanted that since he's vegetarian, but I guess I can't really go against what he wants." Ashley said with a shrug as checked everything in the bag before handing it back to CC who began to take out his food to eat. "We got everything, and you know the drill with French fries and to just give me my food whenever I know I can drive safely."

Rolling his eyes at him, CC looked over to him with a smirk and took out some French fries, moving it towards Ashley's mouth. "I think we before we get on the food, you should eat one before you ask me to give you one as you get right out onto the road."

Opening his mouth Ashley took the fries into his mouth and chewed them as he turned forward to begin to move the car out of the parking lot and he just side eyed glanced CC the whole time. His fiancé knew him too well. "You know me too well."

"It's not like we've been together for 5 years and you've done that multiple times."

"True." Ashley chuckled and began to pull out onto the road. He smirked right before speaking words that would make CC yell and keep all the food to himself. "Can I have a French fry?"

"Ashley!"

Hissing at the pain in his lower back Andy put what he needed in his car after checking everything for the fifth time. He had been busy all morning again trying to make sure everything was in order for today, especially since rehearsals where starting today and it would be a long evening with them going over everything, starting to sign the album booklets, making sure they have everything they need from stage gear, to anything else. It also didn't help that he had to do interviews for Rocksound soon, and was disappointed only he was doing them. He didn't like how much was always the one in the spotlight, especially for this album. Sure he done a lot work on it, yet everyone else had as well. He remembered how he tried to get the magazine, even Kerrang to get CC, Ashley, and even Jinxx to do an interview for them, yet they all wanted him. Luckily though, he was able to get a phone interview for podcast interview with CC, and that had made him happy. He always loved during interviews with him or even Ashley. It made him feel great and he could be close to one of the people he loved; though, he still couldn't be too close to him. Not like how he's seen CC and Ashley do interviews. He wished he be part of that, yet it would never happen at all. No matter if he somehow got out of this relationship and told them.

Closing the trunk of his car he pushed back his thoughts and leaned up against his car and took a hit from his juul. He had been using it more lately and he didn't know if he liked it or not. While it didn't make him smoke cigarettes and was helping him get to stop more, he didn't see the point. He had wanted to stop for years, though he had been pressured more for a year by her to stop while she does it and she was making him do it more. After all, she had been the one to cause his relapse into drinking, though there would be no way he could ever admit that to her again or anyone. The first time he told her that when she had found him drinking wine while writing done his ideas for Black Veil. It was his second time she had found him drinking casually at home, and it had ended completely badly. Instead of a wine glass that wasn't his being thrown at him, it was his, directly near his face. He had been lucky the glass hadn't got near his eyes, though he was left with pulling glass out of his face for the night. Along with covering up bruises the next morning. He still didn't know why she did that to him, or why she did any of it to him, but he guessed in a way that she did have a point when she told him it was only because she wanted him to improve as a person and that she was only doing it because she loved him. Though, it still made him think hard on that.

Going to take another hit off his juul, he was stopped when he heard the sound of the back door opening and lowered his head when he heard that voice he hoped not to hear at all before he had to leave.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He rolled his eyes at her voice and looked in her a direction with a stressed smile. "I know you have to go, but I need you to do a few more things before you do."

Nearly choking on the vapor in his lungs, he felt his eyes bug out as he looked at her. _What?_ "What?"

Juliet rolled her eyes with a huff at him. "I need you to do a few small things before you leave. Like take Daredevil out for a walk."

 _I took him outside this morning and let him out in the backyard just two hours ago!_ "I've taken him for a walk this morning and I let him outside."

"So?"

"So, he doesn't need to go out on a walk and if he does, I don't have time to take him out for a walk or do anything. I have to make sure everything I need is ready and I got to go." Andy told her as he walked up to the stairs to enter the house. "If he needs to go walk or whatever else you need me to do, I'm sure you can do them."

As Andy got closer to the back door to enter in the house, he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him making him seize up with fear. He looked directly into her green eyes and bit his lip waiting for what was going to happen. After all, her expression did not read happy with what he had told her. "I don't have time to do them Andrew, plus if I go and take Daredevil for a walk and do what I-I mean you-need to do, I'll miss my nail appointment."

Andy visibly flinched when he felt her dragged her nails up to his face. He hated the feeling of her nails against his skin. All it did was make him think about what she could do with them to him and how much he still had small marks on his skin from them. He hated her nails. He hated how sharp she got them done, yet there wasn't much he could. When he felt her hand being taken away from his face he relaxed and looked at her trying to hide all his fear. He had to tell her that he really did not have the time today to do what she wanted him to do, plus he knew that she had time. After all, her nail appointment wasn't even until three meaning she had time.

"Juliet, I don't have the time do that. Daredevil has been outside this morning and I let him outside an hour today. If he needs to go outside, you can take him. Your nail appointment isn't until three, and whatever else that needs to be done, I'm sure you can do-"

"I'm asking you do a few simple tasks and you won't even help me do them when I can't?" Juliet huffed out with a glare to him. "You have time do them Andy. Jesus, can't you just help me for once?"

"Ju, I-"

"Your band can wait for you to get there. I'm sure they won't mind."

Wanting to protest against her words, Andy closed his mouth and swallowed what he was going to say. He didn't want to do what she wanted him to do. He still had to check and make sure he had everything, as well he could be there before hand to get what he wanted to set up as well as talk to Dan about anything else before Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Jake got there and if Ashley was, it would be great since they could all talk together about the plans. He didn't want to be late to their first days of rehearsals, nor did he want anyone to get upset at him for it and let them down.

"So, are you going to do it or what?"

"I'll take Daredevil out for a walk and do whatever else I have to do." Andy said in defeat. He really couldn't get it out of it, and he wanted to get out of it he knew it wouldn't end well. He usually never did. He watched as she smiled at him, felt a tiny peak to his cheek as she walked back inside. He bit his lip and followed her into the house a few minutes after her. He was not going to get there on the time he wanted, and not even be on time even if he was able to get what she wanted him to get done. He just hoped the guys understood him being late because he had a feeling he would be.

"Ash, do you need help with that?" CC asked his fiancé as he took a drink of his drink watching him take out what he needed from the car.

"I got it." Ashley told him. "It's not that hard. If you want to go into the building to see what needs to be set up, I'll get everything inside that we need."

Looking at his fiancé trying to get everything out of the car in one go, CC sighed. "Are you sure you don't need help, Ash?"

"Starlight, I got it." Ashley said with a soft smile over to him causing CC to blush at the nickname Ashley had given him. He couldn't remember exactly when Ashley started calling him 'Starlight,' though it made him melt inside whenever he did. He was Ashley's Starlight though and Ashley was his Star. He found it adorable. After all, they did having matching star tattoos. They were simple tattoos that Ashley had designed for both of them, and he couldn't have been more happier to get it, especially since Ashley tattooed his onto him.

"Alright. I'll take the food inside and text me if you need me, Jinxx, or even Jake to come help." He softly smiled at him as he began to walk up towards the building. He knew Ashley could carry what he needed to inside, yet he still wanted to help him. While he managed getting his drum kit together and putting everything away when his drum tech wasn't there, Ashley tried to help all the time, though it usually ended up with him sitting there watching him put it together. Like how he was impressed by Ashley when watching him play bass, Ashley was always impressed by him playing the drums and getting his drum kit together. Especially since usually CC did it all. CC loved how much his fiancé always was so supportive of him and admired what he did. There were times where he didn't believe in himself with what he did with the drums or the music, though if it wasn't for Ashley always being there, along with the fans, his family, Jinxx, and even Andy, he didn't know if he wouldn't be where he was today with what he did. Especially if it wasn't for Ashley and Andy. While Ashley was always there for him, Andy was up there with supporting him and there for him at chance he could get.

Setting his bags and the bag of food down, he smiled when he saw Jinxx and their techs setting up everything. He walked up over to them and noticed Jinxx turned around when he heard him.

"You're here!" Jinxx told him. "Where's Ashley?"

"Unloading the car."

"Does he need help?"

CC shrugged and walked over to where his drum kit was in its case. He noticed his drum tech was busy getting together whatever else they needed, so he might as well help him get everything they need out. After all, he did do a lot of the work. "He says he's got it, though we may need to go help when he brings the first load of stuff in. You know how he is."

Jinxx nodded with a snort. He knew how Ashley would get with wanting to do everything, after all he could understand; it's what he would do if he was the co-owner. Though when it came to Ashley, he liked to always make sure he had everything under control and could do it by himself. Even when Andy was helping, Jinxx would notice Ashley right away helping him with everything and saying he's got it and that Andy shouldn't worry about it. Some of them found it odd on how much Ashley wanted to do everything by himself or make sure Andy didn't have too much on him, though Jinxx found it sweet and a little hilarious, as well as CC.

"So, I'm guessing we are going to go help him when he brings the first box in and goes to get the rest?"

"Yes, and I'm not letting him tell us no. He brought whatever we may need and the boxes of what we will be needing for the rehearsals, he has multiple copies of the set list, and God's knows what else." CC looked at him. "I barely know what he brought."

"You live with him."

"I know, and I still don't know what he brought beside what he told me as we left. I think he packed my stuff as well." He made a face as he bent down feeling the pain in his lower back and hips from last night. He could feel Jinxx looking at him and a sigh. He knew that sigh well enough from the years him and Ashley have been together. He looked back at Jinxx already know what he was going to say.

"You two had rough sex last night after Ashley went home pissed, didn't you?" Jinxx said making CC smirk at him.

"Yeah." Jinxx sighed again causing CC to laugh. "It was either calm him down that way or not. Plus, I haven't been with him for nearly a full year, so let me enjoy us enjoy our sex life. It's better than hearing us on the bus."

"Don't remind me about what has happened on tour. I was FaceTiming Alice that one night."

"We're still sorry about that. Though, it was casual. Nothing too bad." CC laughed at him opening the trunk that contained his drums.

"It's fine, just be quieter next time."

CC snorted at what Jinxx said causing the guitarist to laugh. They laughed for a few more minutes until they heard Ashley coming and almost the sound of banging and someone cursing. CC quickly got up with Jinxx following him and went in the direction where his fiancé was and saw him holding more boxes than he had before CC came in. He shook his head with a sigh before going over to him and taking the one box on top of the other he was carrying. He couldn't believe his fiancé was trying to carry everything by himself when he would help him, though he knew how Ashley was.

"Ash, you should have asked help." CC carried the box over to set on the one table they had set up in the space.

"I told you, I got it."

Giving Ashley a look before he could go on, the bassist shut up and grumbled as he put the other box down on the floor that contained some of their merch he had got in for tour. They full shipment of all the merch was slowly coming in and Ashley was going to work with their merch crew to make sure they had the right amount of merch for each show that night as well as making sure they had it all packed correctly. They also needed to make sure they had what they needed to bring to their HotTopic signing a week before they left for tour. They had a lot do and they only had so much time. Ashley, and they all knew, that once they started rehearsals today, it would go so fast that before they knew it they would be on the road on their bus to head out to their first location. While it would all come so fast, they were ready.

"Okay, fine, can you and Jinxx help me bring what we have in the car in here?" Ashley asked them. "Because I can't bring it all in."

Glancing over at each other, CC and Jinxx laughed at the bassist causing him to stare at them wondering if what he said was wrong or funny. Once the two stopped laughing they looked at him with soft smiles. "Of course, we'll help you Ashley. We're not going to let you do it all alone. Even if you want to."

Watching his fiancé and best friend walk out of the room, Ashley stood there with his mouth agape realizing that he had been shaded by them. Usually he was one who did the jokes, and shading, in a joking matter of course, but getting shaded by his fiancé and best friend was completely new for him. He stood there for a few minutes opening and closing his mouth trying to process what had happened before going after them to help them unload the car so they could begin to set up, and when Jake got here they could set up more. However, he wondered where Andy could be. He knew Andy was going to get here early, though he could understand if he was going to be late; after all, he had as much stuff to do as him. Though, all he could hope for him was that he was alright. That's all he could hope for.

Twenty minutes later, they had begin to set up the rehearsal space with their techs and some crew members. Majority of the work they did on their own with setting it up, and with Jake arriving, it helped them get it all set up quicker. As they time got closer to their rehearsal beginning, Ashley and CC began to get worried. Andy wasn't here yet, and he hadn't responded to any of their texts, not even Jinxx's text that he sent him as well. Since they were on different sides of the room setting up, Ashley and CC were texting each other back and forth, worrying about where Andy could be. He hadn't texted them yet at all, not even the group chat the whole band had together. Usually whenever one of them was running late due to something coming up or had to tell them they needed to reschedule seeing them, they sent a text to the chat, and so far, Andy hasn't which was unusual. It made the couple worried, especially since they had a feeling of what was going on with Andy and her. They didn't want to fully believe it was true, yet the feeling they both felt was becoming to true.

"Wasn't Andy supposed to be here before any of us?"

Snapping his gaze up from his phone in the direction of Jake, Ashley frowned in annoyance. "Yeah, why?"

"It's almost time for us to start, and he's not even here yet. No texts from him at all."

This time, CC, and Jinxx had stopped what they were doing to look over at him, even some of their crew and techs as well. Ashley could feel himself getting slowly irritated by Jake. He was not in the mood to deal with him again, especially after last night. "Even though it's almost time for us to start, if he comes late, he comes late. We can spare the first few minutes of this rehearsal for waiting for him and for helping him bring in whatever he has to bring in. We have time, and him being late is not a big deal for today."

"Still him being late for the first rehearsal is a dick move. It's almost as if he doesn't really care the band."

Hearing those words began to make Ashley snap inside. CC and Jinxx stared over at Jake wondering why he was still acting like this. They had to deal with Jake's attitude for way to long with him acting completely rude towards Andy and they could tell Ashley was already done with him. CC knew how much he was. Even this morning he could hear the bassist grumble to himself as they were packing up the car about how he was annoyed with Jake and that if he crossed a line with him, he wouldn't be afraid to snap at him. However, he didn't think it would be this soon.

"Jake, if you were late, Andy would not act this way towards you. He would never act this way towards you if you were late, no make what. So, there is no reason for you to be acting this way at all."

"He has been late more than once Ashley." Jake's tone made Ashley's eyebrows furrow. "If you were here you would know your-"

"Can you shut up for five minutes, Jake?" Ashley harshly cut him off. He was now becoming pissed at this point. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He was still pissed at him for last night, despite the fact the night ended good for him and CC; however, he was still pissed at him. He had thought Jake wouldn't be acting this way at all today, though it seemed he was wrong. He would not have him act this way at all. The fact that his own bandmate, best friend, and someone he considered a brother was acting that towards their other best friend and bandmate, especially the other owner of the band, made Ashley's blood boil. Whenever they had problems with each other, they would speak it with each other, and obviously, Jake had some problem.

Opening his mouth to speak again at Jake when he noticed the guitarist ready to fight against him, he was cut off with the sound of the door open and the sound of someone breathing harshly. They all turned around and saw Andy coming in with his laptop bag hanging off his shoulder and a backpack while he carried two boxes. He could see how frantic and disheveled he appeared, even appeared to be anxious about being late.

"I'm so sorry I was late again. I had to make sure I had all the papers I needed. Had to find the big box of new sharpies I got for us, had to find my one pair of inner ears, make sure I brought everything with me, had to take Daredevil out before I left, and then I had to-"

CC cut him off, seeing how frantic the singer was getting. "Andy, it's alright. You're honestly on time."

"I am?"

Nodding to him with a smile, CC walked over to him to take one of the boxes before Ashley came over and took another one he was carrying. "You're perfectly on time, don't worry."

Taking in CC's words the singer softly smiled at him as he went over to place his laptop bag and backpack down before looking over at the guys anxious and flinched when he saw Jake glaring at him. He lowered his gaze from them not noticing how worried CC and Ashley got, or even Jinxx, before he spoke up, "Can you help me unload my car? I don't have a lot, but I need some help unloading it."

Smiling over at each other as they looked at Andy, CC and Ashley gave a large smile to him as Ashley spoke up, making them see a visible relax in Andy's body language as he did. "Of course, we will Andy. If you want to, we can unload everything and you can relax in here if you want."

"No, I'll help." Andy managed to get out flinching when he looked up during what Ashley was saying and saw Jake's glare at him again. He knew the guitarist was mad at him and maybe he did deserve it. After all, he was late and he was supposed to be here a full hour ago. Seeing no protest come from Ashley or CC, Andy lead them and Jinxx out to his car to help them unload it. He hoped the rest of the rehearsal would go well and that he would be able to make it through it. After all, he should be able to, though he knew there would be a few parts of it, especially songs, where he didn't know if he could.

Surprisingly rehearsal had been going well so far unlike Andy had thought. The first hour of it they had did a mini sound check, making sure everything was in check, in tune, working properly, and set up. There seemed to be a few minor problems with the sound, yet it was excepted due to them being together like this for the first time in nearly three years. It was bittersweet and fun for Andy, yet he couldn't help but feel pain in his chest when he could hear CC and Ashley laugh, talk to each other, and overall be cute together. He tried to keep them out of his mind as best as he could, though it was hard and it got harder as they all sat together to talk over the plans for the tour, the set list, and anything they need to. Right now, they were on a an hour break before they got back to going through a run through of the set list before doing each song and goof off if they wanted. Andy had decided to sit near the far end of the room. While he really wanted to be near CC and Ashley, he just couldn't at the moment. His mind was a buzz with thoughts and he didn't know what he would do if he was around them. Plus, he didn't want to ruin the fun they were having together. He looked up from his notebook that he was writing in and using as a hard surface to begin to sign some album booklets. When he saw them kiss each other and CC laugh Ashley poking his sides, he looked down immediately and went back to writing. Though he couldn't help but listen, after all it make him think about if he was them and that did calm down some of his thoughts.

On the other side of the room that Andy was trying to not pay to much attention too, but listen in every now and then, CC was laughing as Ashley was poking his sides, trying to tickle him. The bassist was having too much fun trying to get him to laugh, and he couldn't help but do so. His fiancé was so adorable when always trying to make him laugh, which he had already done trying to use his practice drum pad and failed miserably despite the fact Ashley did have some background in playing drums. CC had always told him he would help him learn more of it although Ashley only did it for fun and to tease CC by playing his drums. It was all in good fun and he would never get over always seeing Ashley at sound check or at home in the basement sitting at his drum kit fooling around with it with a big smile on his face as he did so. He had a ton of cute pictures of him on it, and he knew he would just continue to get more cute pictures as time went on.

"Ash, stop." CC laughed as the bassist kept poking his side every so often. "Ash."

"I'm trying to tickle you. Obviously playing with your practice pad didn't do the trick."

"You weren't even playing it right."

Ashley put his hands on his side and leaned closer to CC so he was in range to plant a kiss on him, "Really? Then am I doing this right?"

Gasping when he felt Ashley kiss him, CC kissed him back while smiling in it and put his arms around Ashley as well as they kissed. He pulled away and looked into the honey colored eyes he couldn't help, but love so much. "You were totally doing that right."

"Don't I always though?"

"No."

"No? Are you sure, because I think I do." Ashley leaned into kiss him again this time earning a total giggle from the drummer who deepened the kiss only to pull away when he heard something dropped, causing them both to look over to the other side of the room and saw Andy staring around, locking his blue eyes with them for a moment before he quickly picked up what he had dropped and went back to doing his thing. The couple looked at each other and glanced over to him. They could tell by the way he looked at them that there was something in face, they couldn't tell what exactly. However, when they saw him get up with his notebook and phone, along with his wallet and vape they knew that something had to be wrong. They waited until he walked out of the room to speak to each other, CC let out a breath as he spoke.

"He seemed upset over something."

"He did. His eyes looked as if he was longing for something when he looked over at us, though full of sadness. You know, like how you get when you see a pug."

Looking over at Ashley with a blank expression, CC couldn't believe what Ashley had said. "I get sad because I miss having Buddha, but pugs have so many health problems and that makes me sad."

Hearing a chuckle from Ashley, he nudged his side before looking over at where Andy was sitting and spoke again. "Did you also notice he was limping? He had a limp."

"I did notice it, but what of it? Do you think he was," Ashley trailed off by thought of what he was thinking and CC knew what that thought was. CC had mentioned to Ashley before that one time when he and Andy hung out he had a limp to him, especially from his lower leg, and when Ashley saw him on Warped Tour, he noticed that Andy was putting a lot of his body weight on his left side, and it wasn't due to the pain in his back muscles. Plus, Ashley remembered the whole Andy was scared to be around Juliet and was only relaxed around him, although still on high alert.

"No, no," CC shook his head taking Ashley's one hand and playing with his fingers, tracing the letters on each finger. "I..I don't think he was hurt, yet it's the limp that I usually have when we have rough sex."

After he said that, Ashley sat there blinking at him for a full minute causing CC to sigh and looked at him wondering why his fiancé could be so clueless at times or not pay attention. "Ash, baby, think about how I've been having the slight limp since this morning."

Finally realizing what he meant, Ashley made an 'O' with his lips and nodded. "Oh, gotcha. He was limping like that today. Do you think he may have got fucked? But doesn't him and her have-"

"No." He was instantly cut off and remembered right away from that one word. "Him and her have never done anything together. I think they tried from what he mentioned one time, but they've never done anything together."

Ashley sat there in deep thought remembering that what CC said was true. He remembered when they all first found out that Andy wasn't straight. He had first came out to Sandra since she was only open to them at time, and was the closest person Andy could talk to at the time. When Andy fully came out to the public as bisexual, it was what gave Ashley more courage as well to come out as pansexual, then when he did and got together with CC a few months later, he had never been more happier since. Though, while they both felt completely happier than ever, and were thrilled to be getting married in October, they always felt like they were missing a piece and after talking it out together so many times, and this morning from what Ashley thought before he fell asleep, that they were missing a piece and it was Andy, though they knew they couldn't do anything. However, they would always love him even if they couldn't be together.

"Well, he definitely got laid by someone. Though, he seems to be also stiff from something on his side. Do you think he could have got hurt?"

Ashley's words made CC nearly zone out. They never liked to have thoughts of Andy being hurt, yet from what they could remember of the night he stayed over and what they had accidently over heard, the thought of him being hurt now stuck in their mind and it made them worried. Yet they knew they couldn't show to their concern, and care for him for the extent they wanted too. They also knew they couldn't confront him easily on it either.

"I don't know. He could be hurt, yet, his leg also could be sore from whatever he did with who last night. Or,"

"Or?"

"He could be in pain from his back. He does have that lower back and muscle problem from his ribs, so it could be that. Doesn't mean we shouldn't be worried though, whatever happened to him to cause him to be stiff on his left side seemed to be something rough."

After he said that, there was some silence between them and CC knew exactly what Ashley was thinking. He wanted to tell him what he was thinking, yet there was no way he could when after all he had thought the same. When it came to Andy, they always had. It had taken them a while to fully tell each other their feelings for the singer since they were terrified it would hurt each other and make one of them think they didn't love each other as much as they thought; however, it brought them closer together. They tried not to dwell on the fact that they couldn't tell him, or even knew how to tell him, yet they still wanted to be close to him. Especially after what Ashley had told CC this morning from what he thought of last night before falling asleep.

Hearing a door open then close, they looked up and over to the other side of the room were Andy had come back in from being outside and began to walk over to his spot he had been sitting. He gave a small smile to their few crew and tech members, along with Jinxx before sitting down on the stole he had and got back to whatever he was doing before he went outside. CC couldn't help but stare at him and give a soft smile as he did. He shifted his eyes to Ashley and took notice that he was staring over at him as well. He could tell in the honey brown eyes that Ashley wanted to go over and talk to him, yet they both didn't want to disturb Andy's time by himself. They knew how he was during rehearsals, and they knew with him being like this they couldn't disturb him or make him feel too awkward. Especially since they would ask him if he doing okay, and they already knew they wouldn't get a straight and correct answer from him.

Looking back at Ashley again, he cleared his throat to gain a bit of his fiancé's attention, and softly spoke out changing subject as he did. "He looks cute."

"He does." Ashley spoke up shifting himself next to CC. "Remember when we were recording our fourth album and doing the day in the studio videos, and when we were in Canada he was so cute while doing the videos and you couldn't help but tell me for that one whole day how cute he was when he was calling you do the gang vocals for Drag Me To The Grave."

"He was cute when he did that. Even when we were going around Vancouver and goofing off. My favorite was when the three of us hung out in the hotel pool."

A tiny laugh came from Ashley as he flipped his hair out of his face making CC smile over at him when he did so. He always loved when Ashley did a hair flip. "It took us so long to get him to go into the deep end of the pool. He ended up staying on the edge, yet he looked cute. Especially when you pulled him in and he clinged onto you."

"He clung onto to me like a Koala." CC chuckled remembering that. "Like you did that one time while drunk and I had to carry you back to the bus."

"You did admit I was cute when I did that."

Glancing over at him, he leaned in closer to where their faces were inches apart, and continued smiling as he spoke leaning in closer with every word. "You were cute, you always are babe."

After he said that, he kissed Ashley, who kissed him back right away, snaking his arms around his waist to pull him closer to him as he did so. A chuckle came from CC in the middle of the kiss as they did and it lasted for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other, faces both tinted light pink and smiles on their faces. Along with a gleam in their eyes. Whenever they did this at rehearsals or on tour, hell even making albums, it always brought them back to when they got together during The Church Of The Wild Ones Tour. They had been slightly together more than that, yet that tour made them fully get together. It had made the tour even better, and when they had publicly announced it, on the tour in a post and in an interview, they had never been happier. The moments they shared like this were magical and they couldn't ask more. Well, they could, yet they didn't know if that would ever happen.

Continuing to smile at each other and feeling one of CC's hands entwined with his that was still on his side and his face heated more at the motion. He began to lean in again to kiss him, yet had been stopped when he felt his phone going off with his text tone for his cousin. He grumbled and pulled away from CC and took it out to view the texts. He realized they were texts he could reply to later when they got down with rehearsals, only because they were texts telling him that they were coming to California to go to Disneyland for Christmas and would stop by their house on Christmas Day in the afternoon before heading back to the resort. He was surprised they were coming out to California for the winter, yet he knew they also needed the vacation away from home. He already knew they would have a good time and it had been a few years since they've visited Los Angeles and they've never been over to his and CC's house, at all before. He could remember them coming out a few years back when they were living in their semi-medium sized apartment, yet they've never been to their house. He was excited for that and he knew CC would be as well.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Just my cousin texting me that her, her husband, and the kids will be coming here for Christmas. They're staying at Disney's resort in Anaheim, then on Christmas day in the afternoon, they'll be coming over to visit before heading back to Anaheim and the hotel."

"I can't remember the last time I've seen your cousins. I'm excited for that, and they've never been over to our house before so that'll be exciting too." CC smile largely. "And we don't have to send them the gifts this time."

Ashley gave a tiny groan. "Don't remind me. I remember one time we were late sending them due to tour, and they thought we forget, and when my cousin told them, they understood."

"They're little kids Ash, plus they weren't that upset at us, and they understand well what we do as a job."

"They do. I'm hoping they can make it to the Nashville show this tour since I told my cousin I'll put them all down on the guest list, yet it all depends on their schedules around that time." Ashley said as he looked at his phone again and blinked when he realized the time. Their break was almost over and they were going to spend the rest of their rehearsals warming up, running through the set list, and do whatever else they had to do. It was their first one of many, yet they wanted to get in as much as can each day. Plus, they had to sign album booklets, yet they would be able to fit that in and be able to sign them at home too.

"Breaks almost over. We should probably start getting everything ready for what we are going to be working on."

"Breaks almost over? I thought we still had another 30 minutes left?"

Shaking his head at his fiancé, he put his phone in CC's bag he brought with them so it didn't bother him while they were rehearsing. "No, we don't. Sadly, that means we don't get to be close together as we are now."

"But what it does mean is that I get to look at you from my drum kit."

Glancing at him from his eyes slightly narrowed, Ashley smirked at that. He knew CC would always watch him while drumming, after all he would always get compliments at the end of the show or doing their small intermissions. "You love doing that, don't you?"

"You're a star Ash, of course I have to look at you," he paused for a moment, "and your ass."

"Of course, you look at my ass,"

"It's a nice ass, of course I'm going to look at it."

"Wish I could see your ass, yet I get to always see your amazing smile." He told him leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and grabbing CC's hands so he could stand up too. "Which I will get to see soon."

Smirking at his fiancé, he licked his lips a subtly. "And I'll get to see your ass."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he sighed and just stared at his fiancé with a blank expression before it turned into one of his iconic smirks. "Come on lover boy, let's go ready for this rehearsal."

Chuckling at his handsome fiancé, CC followed him after gathering his stuff he may need to get ready for the rehearsal they would have today. He was excited. He had been all day, so had Ashley, despite him being pissed off from Jake, and he couldn't be more happier to finally get back behind the drums and prepare for their upcoming tour. He was excited to be back on the drums and stage. He got to share it with the love of his life, his best friends, the fans, and the person both he and Ashley had a thing for. He was ready for it and this was only the start of it all happening again after nearly 3 years of not being on stage.

Finally being able to sit down in the rehearsal space and get to play with the band again had to be one of the best feelings in the world. It had felt as if they had never been on their break at all. There had been some rough parts of the start of it, yet that was a given. However, they fun they were having hadn't stopped at all since they started. When Jinxx and Jake were beginning to warm up together, and Ashley was warming up on his own with his bass and vocals, he would casually go up in key to match the key they were playing in to try to jokingly mess them up. It could usually cause Jinxx to look over at him with a laugh while shaking his head before going back to focus on warming up. CC though would laugh the most, especially when he saw Ashley mess up trying to get in the same key that Jinxx and Jake where. It was all in good since whenever CC did it or gave him jokingly comments, he would throw one of his bass picks at him which could cause them all to laugh, minus Jake who faked laugh, and make the rehearsal even better. It really all felt as if they hadn't been apart at for nearly three years, it truly felt as if they had taken a short break as they have done in years past. The feeling was nice though, it gave them a good environment to be working all together again in, play the music they've created together again, and get for this tour they've been wanting to do for so long. It was all going so well and it was only the first day of it too.

Right now, they were all sitting around looking at the set list and figuring out on what to tackle first before going through the rest. They still wanted to go through the songs on the set list while also the songs from their albums and whatever songs they may wanted to go through. It was a hard process since they wanted to tackle everything at once, but they also wanted to play songs not on their set list and songs they liked from other bands as well. Yet the main thing they wanted to do know, was play their songs, and trying to figure out which ones to hit first on the set list or use a few of them for warms up was complicated.

"We have five albums to pick songs from, this shouldn't be too hard."

"It's hard to pick which song to do when you want to do them all."

"We could do a song from Wretched and Divine or our fourth album," Jinxx spoke up while looking at his phone at his playlist he had of all their albums. "Or Set The World, we haven't done a lot of the songs from there in a long time."

Ashley perked up that, as well as CC, Jake, and Andy. They really haven't played a lot of the songs from that album in a long time, and while they did always play three songs off the album for their tours, they didn't venture much into playing the other songs off the album, even for rehearsals. When they did play songs off the album, it was mainly for warm ups before going fully into the songs they had from the album on the set list.

"I think doing songs from Set The World would be good," Andy spoke up, "We could do New Religion, Set The World On Fire, and if we want to and since Jinxx has his violin, we could try to one of the songs that has the violin in it."

Hearing the singer's idea, Ashley and CC looked at each other with a smile and looked at Jinxx who had a smile on his face as well as he looked over at them too with a agreeing look. They all loved that idea, they didn't much attention to Jake though since they all knew he wouldn't really agree with the singer. With the fact that the three of them agreed, they looked over back to Andy who know seemed to have a worrying expression on his face that they have never seen before. They've seen similar expressions like this in past, yet this time this expression was more visible and they could tell in his eyes that he was anxious about something. Glancing at each other again, Ashley decided to speak up this time with their answer to help calm the singer down.

"Jinxx, CC, and I have agreed with that being a good idea." Right after he said those words, Andy had visibly relaxed and they all took note on the way his body language changed as well. Especially Ashley and CC. "We really haven't played those songs at all, I don't think since we released the album, so I think that would be good to do."

Nodding at the fact that the agreed, he could feel himself relax at that. He was so worried they wouldn't agree at all, yet even if they didn't he would agree with whatever they had in plan too. He didn't want to upset them. He knew he had so much, even though they always told him he never did, he still knew he did deep down. Or at least that's what he felt. "So we got one album down of some other songs do to. Do you all have any other suggestions?"

"Can we do Goodbye Agony and The Shattered God?" Ashley asked them which all seemed to agree on. They hadn't played Goodbye Agony in a long time, and it was one of his favorite songs to play. It technically was one of their favorite songs to play, even for Andy even if it did hurt him inside to play it. While the song, all their songs, had meaning in their lyrics and writing that meant one thing to all of them, for Andy they meant a lot of his feelings and he would never be able to tell them, not even Ashley and CC, what his true meaning behind Goodbye Agony was for him. "Or even Last Rites?"

"I think those would be good to do. We haven't played Goodbye Agony in a long time and I know you love that song, Ash."

"I love it even more than you, CC."

Fake gasping at what his fiancé said to him, CC pushed his shoulder and looked away jokingly causing Jinxx and Andy to laugh, even earning a small faint laugh from Jake. "You are so rude Ashley."

"But you love me, right?"

Looking at him out of the sides of his eyes he sarcastically rolled his head. "Sure I do."

"You do." Ashley told him and leaned in close to kiss him, causing Jinxx to let out a light 'awe' and for Andy to give a smile, though hide the want for a kiss like that behind it.

"If you two love birds are done with your play fighting," the guitarist and violinist spoke up causing the couple to look at him and Andy to snap out of his small daze. "Do you have any more suggestions because I am fine with what you guys have suggested and am up for playing anything."

"I think we got some good suggestions, and if we want to add any in between to goof on or just play, we can do that." Ashley said and looked over to Jake who hasn't suggested anything beside what he said in the beginning. "Jake, do you want to play any songs?"

The lead guitarist shrugged. "We can play whatever. I'm up for playing anything that we haven't in a long time."

All looking at each other and nodding in argument, they knew they were ready to start playing by going through this set list for a first run through, along with play some past songs they haven't played in a while. Tour was going to well, and this was start of making it all happen.

Spending the past few hours working on the songs together like in past in the rehearsal space was amazing. It had made them all feel so alive, especially Ashley and CC. They loved being able to do this, preparing for tour together and getting to work together for it. Being able to run through songs that had meant so much to them again was a blast and the feeling of it made them feel as when Ashley first saw and hear CC play in his first rehearsal with the band and he knew there was something special about him. When they were running through the Set The World On Fire songs both the ones they suggested to play a bit for fun and the ones in the set list, it brought Ashley back to when he and the guys first got to hear CC and how much he couldn't take his eyes off of him. For CC, it was the best feeling of nostalgia he could get. Playing songs from the second album, his first album with the band, gave him the best feeling in the world. The album meant so much to him with the fact it was his first with them and getting to play the songs from it. Though for all of them, it was such an amazing experience to play together again. Although, they were coming down to very end of their rehearsal time and they still hadn't gone through one song yet that was from their new album. They wanted to get it in so they could have one small meeting all together to create a rundown list of what to work on for the next rehearsal that would be coming until they had to leave for tour.

"There's only song we haven't run through yet," Ashley's said to them all, though making Andy want to disappear. He knew what song he was talking about. "And that's When They Call My Name."

Hearing the song name, Andy nearly dropped what he was holding and when he let out an audible gasp causing him to sheepishly smile when they all looked at him. Singing that song in front of them, in front Ashley and CC terrified him. It made him completely anxious and he didn't know what to do. He was scared they would figure out the song was for them, that the song was about them. The song meant so much to him, probably more than the past songs he had subtly put in hints of his emotions he was going through with his feelings for them and now singing in front of them, made him terrified. Yet he knew they had to do the run through of it.

"Are you okay, Ands?"

Nodding he smiled at them trying to hide what he was thinking. "Yea..Yeah, I'm fine."

"You ready to do this run through, you look..." Ashley trailed off into a pause before speaking up again. "You look as if you're stressed about something."

"No, no," he said while shaking his head hiding his voice wavering as he spoke, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's run through this and then do what we have to do."

Seeing them nod and Ashley give him a smile, he watched them all get ready, Jinxx going get his violin for the beginning of the song and all he could do was standing there for a few moments trying to calm himself down. His body was shaking, his throat felt tight, and he thought he was going to break down here in front of them. Gathering himself up as best as he could so he walk, he took one big drink of his water before closing the bottle and heading up to the mic stand. His body was shaking the entire time, he felt his legs would give out on him before he even made it to the mic stand, and he was so worried they all could see him shaking. Grabbing onto the mic stand and seeing Jinxx ready out of the corner of his eye with his violin, and everything else, along with their one sound tech getting the back tack for the sound ready. When he heard the four beats come through his ear pieces, he took a deep breath to calm himself even when Jinxx started to play to the back track. He kept himself calm the entire time, counting each beat and slowly opening his eyes as he took in a breath to start to sing the opening lines, and when he did, he could feel himself already trying not to dissolve as his thoughts begin to come back. He had to keep himself together through this song. He had to.

"I'm gonna get out if it's the last thing that I do and in my heart my 15 minutes are burned through," He sang out trying to hide the waver in his voice as he could feel his thoughts creeping up on. Yet as he continued singing and heard the guitars, bass, and drums start in, it helped the thoughts go down, yet when he heard Ashley's voice come in with the backing vocals, it brought back him to the meaning of the song on why he wrote it, and he had to keep his composer. _You can do this Andy, you can do this. Just focus._

Getting through the song had been a struggle, especially since it took Andy his all to not break down when he got to certain lyrics of the song. He didn't know how he managed, yet he had. He figured once he got to sing it more to them he would be fine, since after all it was his first time singing to them and none of them knew the meaning he had put into it when he had written it months ago before he sent the idea to the guys to see if it would be good for the album. Right now, he was finishing up packing all his stuff up in his car and coming back inside to get the box of album booklets they were all going to sign. They were going to be signing them through rehearsals, yet all taking one box home tonight to get more of a head start on signing them. The booklets had to be signed by all of them before January 12th and before they shipped them out, so they wanted to get them down as fast as possible, and Andy wanted to make sure he could get his portion of the singing done before he got distracted and taken away from his work by her.

Sighing, he grabbed the box and doubled check to make sure he had everything and they had it all packed up. He could tell that CC and Ashley were still here packing up their stuff too. Jinxx and Jake had left before them since Andy and Ashley, along with CC, said they would finish cleaning up, making sure everything is in order for the next rehearsal and ones after. It felt nice to be around the couple, yet his mind was still a bit of the daze from the song. Singing it in the run through had made him want to confront them on his feelings, tell them right here and let all his feelings spill out in front of them; yet he couldn't. Not now.

Sighing, he got the box and began to leave the room only to stop when he saw the door to the rehearsal space open and Ashley move out of his way holding the door open for him to walk through it. He smiled at him as he walked through the door. "Thanks Ashley."

"You're welcome, Andy, and you sure you don't need any help taking what you need back to your car right?"

He shook his head. "No, I got it. I got everything I need to take back with me and made sure everything was packed away in there. Though you and CC can do a triple check if you want to make sure nothing is out of place."

"Don't worry, we will." He told him with a laugh before looking at the singer with a concerned look which Andy quickly picked up on making him wonder what the bassist would ask him. "Are you okay? You seemed as if something was wrong when we did the run through of When We Call My Name."

That question made Andy gulp largely and feel himself nearly want to drop the box he was holding. _Shit. Did he notice? Did CC notice? Did they all notice?_ "Uh, I'm...I'm okay. Nothing was wrong when we ran through the song. It's just..."

"It's just?"

"Nothing. I got overthinking about something with what the song meant, and it made me realize why I wrote the song in the first place."

Taking in what the singer said to him, he nodded and didn't continue to press on with questioning him about it. He knew something was bothering the singer when they went through the song, and he wanted to make sure he was alright, yet knew if he pressed on with the questions it would make him avoid the questions more. "Well, if you are sure are alright, then I shouldn't keep you waiting to go home."

 _Yeah, home._ "I'm alright Ashley, don't worry, and yeah I should be getting home. It would be bad if I was late again." Andy kept the last part low as he possibly could. He didn't need to make him worried or let him know what was possibly going on. He couldn't have them know at all, even if he wanted to tell them half the time.

"Text me or CC when you get home and if we find anything you left here and if you thought you left it here, text us or we'll text you to let you know. Have a goodnight Andy."

"You have a goodnight too Ashley." He smiled at him and started to go to walk away, though stopped and looked back at him, stopping Ashley before he saw the bassist go further into the rehearsal space. "Ashley."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you asked me what was wrong earlier?"

Ashley nodded to him. Andy took a shaky breath. He could do this, he knew he could, could he? He began to open his mouth, only decide to go against telling him. "I..Sorry. It's nothing. I should just go."

Blinking at the singer, he gave a soft smile letting him he understood him and would be there for him if he wanted to tell him at anytime. "If you ever need to talk about it, me and CC are always available, even Jinxx is. We're here for Andy and if you need me and CC tonight, text, hell call us even."

"I will. Thanks Ashley, and have a goodnight."

Saying their goodbyes again, Andy walked out of the building and to his car where he opened his trunk to put the last box only to close it and lean against it. He wanted to tell Ashley so bad what was wrong and why he had been like that during that song. He had hide all his other feelings with the other songs, yet that one he couldn't. He couldn't hide his feelings in that song when it came to singing and thinking of it. After all, that song came from his heart. It came from his feelings, and it came from his love for them. It was a song of the heart, and one he knew he would never be able to tell Ashley and CC truthfully the full context of it and why 'they' in the song, was them. 

 


	8. Cookies, Cuddles, and Christmas Parties

Ever since Ashley had been home, everything had been going perfect and more fantastic than he imagined it would. Tour preparations had been going great, they had been begin packing and organizing what they may need to take with them, they had been both cleared by their doctor to go on tour, rehearsals had been the best they've ever been even after the shaky end of day one, the music video shooting was an amazing feeling for them all, and everything was falling into place for this tour. He could feel it in him that this comeback with this new album and tour that they had been working on for years, would finally come together and be as perfect as they've planned. However, at the moment a lot of it was put on the side as Christmas was finally nearing, and Ashley was going to go all out this year. He was back at home, and he wanted to make this holiday the best one ever, especially since he had to make up for the ones he's missed.

Tying off the zip tie on end the of the sparkly, chrome, light up tinsel on the stair banister, Ashley smiled at his work. The downstairs was slowly coming together. Him and CC still had to finish putting up the tree, it was hard with the dogs at the moment since Sixx liked to play with the lights and anything else they were trying to put up, so they were going to wait until the dogs needed to go into the backyard or when CC came back from the store soon. Taking the cord, he connected it to the extension cord they had hooked up from the closest plug to the stairs on the landing and plugged it in, watching the white lights turn on. He couldn't help but be happy with it.

Smiling at his work, he took the box the light up tinsel was in and walked back down the stairs with it to put into the bigger box full of their Christmas items. Everything was a mess with them taking out all the boxes full of their Christmas decorations and items, yet it was always a fun time between them. Christmas was the second time of the year for them where they could decorate their place as extra and as much as they wanted too. While in the past their tour schedule would hinder it and their last apartments they lived in together weren't as big as their house now, they couldn't go out all or decorate as much, but now living in their permanent home together, they always tried to go all out for Halloween and Christmas, even if tour schedules in the past had hindered that, they still made their place look presentable for them.

Looking around the messy living room with the tree half put together, Ashley smiled when he saw Sasha and Sixx laying on the couch together and hear the sound of Nikki's nails hitting the wooden floor of the kitchen. He knew Callie was upstairs somewhere, so he didn't have to worry about where she was. All their dogs were in check, just not the organization of the living room. Pushing his hair back behind his shoulders, which wouldn't really work since once he would bend down it would move, he got down on the floor and began to organize the mess of boxes. They still had so much to do though to make the house seem good. They were having CC's family over, Jinxx and Alice, his two cousins and younger cousins; whom he considers his nephews, where coming over since they decided to go to Disneyland this year for Christmas, his and CC's friends were stopping over for a bit that day, and they had had no idea who else were coming over for both their small Christmas Eve party and then Christmas day. While they still had time to get what they needed done, it didn't feel like that for them. Plus, they also had Andy's birthday the day after Christmas.

Cracking his neck, he got back to organizing the empty and open boxes to put into the storage boxes so they could easily put away the decorations when the holidays were over and before they had to leave. _I've never realized how stressful the holidays can be when not on tour. Or maybe I'm getting old. Or both. Definitely both._ As he finished putting away all the empty boxes into the storage containers he heard the front door being unlocked and heard all the dogs start to run to it. He laughed at seeing all the dogs jumping and barking as the door opened more and he could hear CC coming in the door telling them to stop. Continuing to laugh and noticing the dogs wouldn't stop, Ashley cleared his throat gaining some of their attention.

"Hey! Stop barking and crowding over the door and your dad." He told the dogs who stopped barking since they were looking at him, which gave CC an easier time coming in the door. Once in though, the dogs starting barking and jumping again causing CC to laugh and smile then begin to talk to them as he walked towards the kitchen with some of the bags. Ashley watched him as he did so and was able to get Nikki and Sasha by him so CC would have an easy time doing what he needed to do. Though when he saw him walk back towards the living and too the door, he was confused. He raised an eyebrow at him and earned back as he did causing him to wonder what was going on. "Why are you going back outside to the car? I thought you only had to get so much from the store?"

"I did, but then I realized we needed more with everyone coming over. And I had to get some of the items we needed for tour along with it." What CC told him made him realize he had a point. They did have a lot of people coming over in the next few days and had to prepare for tour as well and were making sure they had everything they needed before leaving. The last thing they needed was to forget something at home or have to get it when had a Walmart stop or day off and had to get to the nearest store. It happened too many times before with them. Then again, it was a common occurrence for them on tour with everything going on and causing them to get to busy with tour preparations and the tour itself that they tended to forget stuff they needed. Even the little things.

"Ash, you want to come and help me?" Ashley was pulled out of his thoughts and gave a hum as he stared up at CC who sighed while petting Callie who was jumping up at his side. "Do you want to come and help me? I need some help carrying everything in."

Thinking on it with a for minute, he jokingly smiled at him while speaking. "Sorry. I can't babe. I'm too old to help you. I'm already worn out from doing what I did. I need a nap now."

CC stared at his fiancé feeling a vein already pop at the top of his forehead. He wanted to laugh so bad, but he couldn't at the moment. "Ash, Star, you aren't that old."

"Yeah I am and I need my mid-day nap."

His attempt at not to laugh burst through when he heard that come from Ashley. Ashley had always made those jokes before and he couldn't help but laugh at them no matter how he tried. "You don't need a mid-day nap Ash. Come on and help me. You can get first dibs on the whiskey we are going to use to make that one set of cookies."

Seeing a smile from Ashley, he saw him stood up and walk over around the couch to the door to put on his slip on Vans before opening it and looking back at him. "Aren't we going to get the rest of what we need from the car?"

Shaking his head at his fiancé, CC came up to him and kissed his cheek as they walked out of the door and to the car. Christmas this year was going to be good, and since Ashley was finally home for the holidays, it would be even better. Especially tonight since they were going to make cookies and enjoy themselves throughout the day. It wouldn't be their first Christmas together as an engaged couple, but everytime it felt like it and it couldn't make CC more happier to get to spend the holiday with the person he loved. Though, he knew that like Ashley did, he felt like some piece was missing from it. Well, someone, and they had no idea if he would even be able to come over before Christmas, let alone what he was doing the day after. However, no matter what they would make this Christmas the best ever again and one thing CC couldn't wait for was to celebrate their Christmas this next December as a married couple. That would be a magical Christmas when it happened.

\----

"Ash, oh my god, what are you doing?"

"You said I got first dibs on this whiskey. So, I'm making us, well me, shots."

"We're going to get drunk before we even finish making these cookies. Plus, this is just the cookies we are making for ourselves." He laughed as he watched Ashley pour himself a shot of the whiskey, the Tennessee Honey flavor of Jack Daniels and eyed him teasingly before drowning the shot.

"Well, I'm going to be drunk, and we aren't going to have any more whiskey for the cookies." Ashley stated as he closed the bottle and put it on the counter with all the ingredients they had and placed the shot glass next to the sink as he washed his hands so he could help get all the cookies ready with him. "Plus, I thought we were also making these for anyone else who came?"

Looking over his shoulder at Ash, CC looked at him in question wondering if Ashley remembered the last time they made these types of cookies. It ended up with them, drunk, eating the entire cookie dough, and the half-burnt cookies they made with the liquor in them. He would never that hangover. It was on their list of the worst hangovers they've had together, and he had no idea if anything would bump it from its spot on that list. He noticed Ashley raise an eyebrow at him as he continued to look at him, though began to realize to why he was giving him the look and lowered it. He jokingly shook his head and went back to mixing up the cookie dough while asking Ashley for help. "Can you grab me the bag of white chocolate peppermint chips?"

Drying off his hands on the towel Ashley leaned over to the plastic bag full of bags of chocolate chips and half of anything else they were using to make the cookies, and found the white chocolate peppermint chips. He took the bag and grabbed the scissors, cutting it open and walked over to give them to CC, but before he did he put a few in his mouth and held a few up towards CC's lips. The drummer gave him a questioning look as he continued to press the chocolate chips against his until he gave in and let Ashley feed him the chocolate chips before he grabbed the bag from him. He didn't need them to eat them all. While they had bought multiple bags of various flavors of chocolate chips, different colors sprinkles, and anything else they needed, CC didn't want them to eat all of it before they could even make the cookies.

"Don't open and eat the rest of the chocolate chips and whatever else I bought for us to make the chocolates." CC told him as he continued to mix up the dough and began to pour in the chips of chocolate into it. "Because if you do, you'll be going out to the store to get another bag for us."

"Why do I have to go out?"

"Because if I go out and leave you here, you'll eat all the cookie dough like you did the last time?"

"I totally did," Ashley trailed off as he stood there next to CC realizing he was right and could see him glancing out of the corner of his eye. "I only did it once!"

"Once? Ash, you've done it more than once. Remember that time when we had come back from tour when we first got together, one of our first date nights at your place, and I left the room for a minute and I came back and I saw you sitting on the kitchen floor with the bowl in your lap eating it?"

Ashley stood there looking at him with his mouth agape then closed it in slight embarrassment. He remembered that day since the two of them had decided to have their first, of sorts, date night at his place and had decided to make cookies together. Of course, they had ended up tipsy and when CC had left to go into the bathroom for a minute and he could remember seeing CC staring down at him wondering what the fuck he was doing. However, he did remember that day and it was one of the best and happiest memories he had when they had first got together. It was the start of their lives together and he couldn't be happier knowing that memory.

Leaning into kiss CC's cheek, he began to kiss his cheek only to break away when he heard the sound of all the dogs barking and could hear them running towards the door. He kissed CC's cheek as both of them looked over to door wondering who it was. They could notice someone through the one window, yet being in the kitchen, they couldn't make it clearly. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Was someone coming over today?" CC asked stepping away from mixing the cookie dough. "Your cousins aren't coming over, today right?"

"No." He shook his head. His cousin was still in Anaheim and wouldn't be making the journey to Los Angeles, until the morning of Christmas. He would have gotten a text from her or his cousin in law if they were coming over early for some reason, yet he had got no text. "Was Adrianna supposed to come today?"

"No. She hasn't texted me." CC looked at his phone, seeing his notifications and having no texts from her at all. He only had a few texts from his other friends and whatever random texts he had, but none from his sister. "Do you think it could be Jake or Jinxx?"

"I don't know. I feel like one of them would have texted one of- Sasha, Callie, Nikki, Sixx, stop barking and get away from the door!" He called the dogs who turned to look towards the direction of the kitchen only to start barking and scratching at the door. Rolling his head and sighing, he walked from the kitchen and over towards the door, the dogs crowding around him and it as he did. He carefully and gently moved Sixx with his leg away from the door, though realize the dogs would not budge now that he was over by the door and with someone at it. _You guys. We love you, but you four always crowd around the door._ "Sasha, Callie, Nikki, and Sixx go towards the kitchen. Go towards Starlight , okay?"

Surprisingly as he told them that, the dogs titled their heads at him before listening to what he had said and went towards the kitchen he could hear the sound of the pantry opening along with a bag of what appeared to be dogs treats. He saw them run towards the kitchen, of course Sixx and Callie jumping on the couch to get in there as fast as they could, but at least he could now open the door. He couldn't see anyone, though he was pretty sure they could have been sitting on one of the chairs on their small front porch or on the steps. Usually whoever was coming over they did if one of them couldn't get to the door on time. Opening the door, Ashley looked around until his eyes came to stop a familiar sitting on the steps, hunched over and talking very softly to something in a carrying case. When they turned their neck, he knew exactly who it was due to their tattoos and all he could go was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that was not good. Clearing his throat, he saw them turn his head towards him and saw so much emotion going through those blue eyes that it made him want to wrap his arms around him before getting CC to join in on the hug.

"Andy?"

Seeing his mouth open and close wavering, he saw the young boy open his mouth and shakily speak out, "I'm sorry I'm here again, but I can come in?"

Looking at him, he walked through the door and went in front of him, helping him up from the steps. "Of course, you can. Do you need help with carrying your bags in and Daredevil and Crow?"

Andy hesitantly nodded, but grabbed his on bag, slinging over his shoulder and took Crow's carrier in his hand as Ashley took the rest. The bassist let him go inside first as he then followed suit and closed the door, only for the dogs to come back running towards them when they heard him and Andy enter, as well as probably get the scent of Crow and Daredevil being in the house. Andy had flinched at the sound of the dogs running towards him and gave a small smile as they came up to him. He set down Crow and pet the dogs softly, laughing lightly as the dogs began to lick his face and trying to jump more on him. Ashley smiled as he saw him pet the dogs. He even noticed how his body seemed more relax while just stepping inside their home. It made him feel good that Andy could relax inside their home, yet it made him wonder why or why he was already so tense and anxious. Watching Andy pet the dogs and talk to them softly, he set down his bags and set down Daredevil's carrier on the floor, which made the dogs, well Nikki and Callie, leave Andy and go over towards Daredevil to sniff. As they did, the dogs began to bark, causing Andy to look over at Daredevil who was barking back at Nikki and Callie.

"Daredevil, stop barking. They aren't going to hurt you. They just want to know who you are again." He told the small Yorkie who let out a whimper before another small bark and pushed against the carrier he was in. "Ashley, can you let Daredevil out. He's been in there for a few hours now and I think he wants to play with Callie, Nikki, Sasha, and Sixx. And get out of the carrier in general."

"Sure." Unzipping the carrier Daredevil was in, Ashley saw the small blind dog get out of it and began to sniff the other dogs before they began to play together in the small area, causing them to bark again. Ashley smiled as he saw the dogs interact with each other and looked over to see Andy petting Callie who seemed to be enjoying him petting her. He saw Andy kneel onto the floor to continue petting her with on hand and began to open the carrier case Crow was in so he could get out. He was a bit hesitant to take out Crow. He didn't really know how the dogs would react to him; however, when Andy did open the top of the carrier, Crow popped his head out and jumped out only to begin to look around his surrounds and went up to Callie to sniff her. However, once Crow started to hear the other dogs barking, he sprinted off towards the kitchen making Andy call out for him.

"Crow!"

"Star, who was at the door? I just saw Crow run into the kitchen and...Andy." CC said as he came closer and saw blue eyes look up to his hazelnut ones and he could see so many emotions going through them. While the singer looked relaxed and calm, he knew that something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

"Hi CC."

"When did you get here?"

"I just came in a few minutes ago, I've been out there for about maybe an hour. Sitting in my car before I got out and knocked on the door about ten minutes ago."

Taking in Andy's words, CC felt his heart pull at them and glance to Ashley who had a worry expression on his face. _Andy had been out in his car for an hour, what happened for him to come here?_ "Do you want to sit down for a few minutes, either me or Ashley can take your bags up to the guest room if you want? We're making cookies, but we can take a break to help you carrying anything you need."

Shaking his head Andy kissed Callie's head before standing up and looking at his bags then to Ashley and CC. "No, it's fine. I don't want you to stop what you both are doing to help me."

"If you need anything, come and call for us. We'll be down in the kitchen working on the cookies and probably going to cook something to eat, or order take out if Ashley doesn't drink too much more of the whiskey by then."

"If you don't hide that bottle from me, I may drink it all." Ashley told him causing Andy to let out a laugh under his breath as he walked over to grab his bags that Ashley had kindly brought in him.

"Hopefully I'll be back down before Ashley drinks all the whiskey. I'll call you two if I need any help unpacking." Andy told them as he began to go up the stairs with his bags. As he did so, the couple looked at each other than at him, noticing how he was still favoring putting his weight on his left leg. Despite the fact, they wanted to bring it up to him now when he came back down, they would have to find a way to bring it up to him later. If they even could.

Upstairs in the guestroom, Andy was getting himself situated. He felt bad that he was staying over here again and getting into Ashley's and CC's space like always. He always felt that he was intruding, being a burden to them, and that they just let him stay over out of pity. After all, that's what she told him and he kind of believed it. He figured they were still friends with him out of pity, as well as everyone who hung out around him. Although, he knew that wasn't the case. They always seemed happy to have him over and make him feel as if he was home here. When Ashley was still back at home for his family, CC would always make him feel at home here no matter if he was spending a few hours here or a few days. It made him feel relaxed and relieved that they were happy he was over here, that they made him feel welcomed in their home, and didn't make him feel as if he was a burden. Plus, he always felt home here. It felt like he actually didn't take up too much room, wasn't getting in way of anything - despite he felt as if he got in the way of their relationship - and that this was home. As if it could be his home one day. He always dreamt that he would live here with them, whether as a part of their relationship, or as a friend. Though that dream would never come true.

Running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face, he finished unpacking what he needed and stared down at the bags of the training pads for Daredevil and the portable litter box he brought for Crow. He could probably ask Ashley and CC where he could put them in the house so they weren't in the way and could be hidden so people didn't notice when they came over. Leaving them on the bed for a moment, he grabbed his clothes he was going to change into and grabbed his toiletry bag that had what he needed as well as his makeup. While he wanted to continue to wear this hoodie all day and the non-ripped jeans, he couldn't. He had a had a feeling if he did, he would raise suspicion. He had done it once during Warped 2015 and he didn't want them to be worrying over him again. They were all going through so much at the time with the loss of their best friend and Juliet was not making his situation better the entire time. Andy wasn't a person to hurt himself, even though his drinking and smoking was, but he had go to the point where he had just broke and he don't know what he had done. All he could remember was sitting on their bus, not the bus Juliet forced him to be on half the time, and staring at down at his thighs and left arm wondering what he done. Too make matters worse, Juliet had found out later and he wished he could still get her words out of his head to this day. Even her actions towards him. He had to completely ditch his overalls that next day due to what he had done to himself. He couldn't let anyone see what he did to himself, let alone what Juliet did to him. The heat that day was so hot that he nearly fainted during their set, and Ashley, CC, Jinxx, Jake, Yanni, and their crew pretty much made sure he was out of the heat and on their bus as soon as possible after their set. He nearly broke down when Ashley and CC tried to get him out of the leather jacket, long sleeve shirt, and tight pants, though he was able to convince them to give him a long sleeve shirt and his light pair of sweatpants to change into. All of them, though mainly Ashley and CC were so concerned about why he was wearing a leather jacket, long sleeved shirt, and long pants the entire day. He wanted to tell them so bad, yet he couldn't, and even know he couldn't tell them at all.

Doubling checking that the door on the bathroom was closed Andy began to strip himself and caught himself in the mirror causing him to look away before looking back. He looked so horrible. He was finally gaining back weight, only because Juliet had told him he was now too skinny and would look better with muscle, but his body looked horrible, he looked horrible. He didn't know why anyone would see him as attractive. He never got that. He wasn't attractive as Ashley or CC, or even Jinxx. His eyes were dull, he had dark circles that he tried to cover up all the time, he had to cover up any scars he's given himself on purpose or that he got accidentally, and he had to constantly cover up any bruises he got. The start of his muscles he had now made him dislike his body even more. He actually liked the small femininity he had. He wasn't really built to have the muscles she wanted him to have. Andy was pretty lean and skinny as well, he had curves and hips, and he loved those. He wanted them back, yet he knew if he did, Juliet wouldn't be happy and he would be less attractive than he already was.

Pushing all thoughts back he opened the bag that contained the makeup and began to cover the areas he needed to hide or to re-apply the makeup that was already on. He didn't want them to see anything, if they did. He didn't know what would happen. Juliet had warned, more so threatened, him multiple times that if anyone found out, she would make sure he knew to never tell anyone or show anyone again. He couldn't take that chance, nor did he want Ashley and CC to panic if they saw him. Hell, they would panic if they saw his thighs and what he done to himself back in 2015. He didn't want them to see that. They would probably be disgusted with him if they saw the scars on his thighs, as they would if they saw his bruises and cuts from her and know what else he did to help kill his feelings and thoughts. He knows it would disgust them on what he did, and he couldn't have that. He didn't want the two people he thought he might have a chance with, if that ever happened, be disgusted in him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore than he already couldn't if they were disgusted in him.

Finishing off his makeup, reapplying it in certain spots, and making sure the spots he wanted - more so needed - to cover where cover, Andy rinsed off his makeup brushes and beauty blender in the sink, cleaning them as thoroughly as he could, before setting them down on a towel to dry off. He put his makeup away in its bag and pushed it to the back of the sink so it would be out of the way if anyone came in here. He put on the change of clothes, feeling comfortable in the shirt he was wearing and giving himself a smile when he couldn't see the one tattoo on his shoulder that was being covered up by the shirt and smiling at the good cover up with his makeup he did on her name above the Joker tattoo. He was glad he had gotten good at covering up the tattoos he had for her. Sometimes though it was hard since he couldn't always cover them up, yet when he did it made him feel good and gave him the disconnect he needed from her. Covering up the tattoos or the marks couldn't cover up the fact he felt as if she was always watching him, couldn't cover up the words he sometimes believed, or what she has done, yet it allowed him comfort. That was one thing he loved to have, and being over here made it increase.

Checking himself over again, he gathered up the clothes he took off and headed out of the bathroom, turning the light off as he did, and to the guest room where he was staying. He loved how they had decorated it for Christmas. There was a small, fake chrome tree in the corner of the room, white lights lit upon it making the corner glow and make the room feel warmer. The distressed wooden dresses was also decorated for Christmas, small fake white trees, Christmas theme deer figurine, along with other theme Christmas figurines around. The entire room was decorated for the holidays, just like the bathroom was as well. He found it amazing and adorable with how Ashley and CC always made their place look nice for the holidays. He remembered before they moved in here in 2015, their second apartment they had together they always managed to decorate the place up for any holiday even if they were away on tour or only coming back home for a week or two break on tour their apartment would always be decorated for the holiday. Even when not on tour, the two tried to go all out. Andy loved it. He loved how the two would go all out. All it made him do was dream of being with them, all three of them together, and getting to set up their place for the holidays or setting the place in general. He wanted that so bad, to be with them and experience that with them. Experience the holidays, days of tour, in the studio -- every day he wanted to experience with them, spend time with them. He wanted it so bad, yet he didn't know if he would ever get it. Though at the moment, he couldn't think of that too much. He would have to put his feelings to the side again. He still had to unpack some more items and then he would go down to see Ashley and CC. They were making cookies, which he knew would be adorable with seeing them cook together, though he felt as if he went down there he would be in the way. If he needed too, he could hang out in the living room, yet he wanted to be as close to them as possible. That's all he wanted.

In the kitchen downstairs, CC was trying to reach over to where Ashley standing and leaning far away from CC so he couldn't grab the bag of chocolate chips in his hand. They were mint and Ashley's favorite brand as well. He would usually buy these by the bag itself and eat them all for himself. However, when they were baking, CC did not like him eating all of them; because he knew that Ashley would eat the whole bag. Which he wasn't wrong. Especially now in this case.

As he felt and saw CC try to reach over further to grab the bag of mint chocolate chips from, Ashley turned himself more to the side, well to his back, to hide himself from CC as he put another small handful of the chips in his mouth. He laughed when he heard his fiance give him a frustrated groan of not being able to reach him. He gave him a smug smile at him as he saw him roll his eyes.

"You can't eat them all. We need them for the cookies."

"We have more of these. Let me have my mint chocolate chips."

"This is what you said the last time." The drummer whined trying to reach the bag Ashley had only for Ashley to move his back towards him more with a laugh. "This is why cooking with you is a pain in the ass."

"I'm your pain in the ass and if cooking with me is, then I guess I can take this bag of mint chocolate chips into the living room and eat them by myself, so," Ashley dragged the 'o' in the word 'so' as he began to make his way out of the kitchen while glancing out of the corners of his eyes to see CC's expression as he got closer to heading into the living room. But before he could even set foot towards the living room, he felt arms wrapped around his waist causing a gasp to be let out as he felt CC take him back into the kitchen kissing his face. He laughed as he felt himself being held close and kissed all over his face. They always did this with each other. Ashley would playfully leave the kitchen and when he did, CC would always wrap his arms around his waist and drag him back in here, showing him with kissing, then taking whatever food he was leaving with out of his hands; which is exactly what he had happened when Ashley looked down to realize CC had easily snuck the bag of mint chocolate chips out of his hands while kissing him. _That bastard. Distracting me with kisses to take away my food. Why does he always do this to me?_

Turning his head to look at CC he pouted as he saw the bag of chocolate chips on the counter by the stove. He would try to reach it, yet CC's arms where around him and making sure his arms stay in place so he couldn't get the bag. "Chuppy, you're mean for taking away the mint chocolate chips."

"We need them for the cookies. You can enjoy them then."

"I want to enjoy them now by eating the entire bag."

"You can enjoy the entire bag in the cookies, baby." He kissed Ashley's cheek who made him crack a very tiny smile before it turned back into a pout. "Don't pout Ash."

"I'm mad at you for taking away the chocolate from me."

Humming and setting his chin on Ashley's shoulder, he looked up at him and got closer so his lips where just inches away from his face again. "You're cute when your mad, you know that Ash?"

With his eyes narrowed, he moved his gaze to the hazel brown eyes he loved and stuck out his tongue before looking away again. "I'm not cute when I'm mad."

"I think you are." CC told him before kissing his cheek and then attacking him with kisses again. Ashley gasped and smiled at his fiancé kissing him and began to laugh when he felt him trying to tickle his sides as well. He laughed as CC continued to kiss his face and tickle him. He was technically bending over in laughter, yet with being held he had a hard time being over in laughter, though he couldn't since he was being kept in the same spot and he didn't want both of them to fall to the floor. Since it has happened before.

With the couple continuing to laugh and Ashley trying to get out of CC's grip so he could get the mint chocolate chips again and not to be tickled, neither of them notice Andy coming downstairs and towards the kitchen. He had stopped in the living room to make sure Crow was doing alright, before he came further towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw the couple together laughing. He felt his face heat up as he saw them. They were so cute together, and Ashley was adorable trying to get out of CC's grip and desperately trying to reach the bag of what appeared to be chocolate chips of sorts on the counter by the stove that CC was not allowing to reach. He couldn't help but imagine this happening a lot in the kitchen when the couple was home. He wished this happened for him as well or he was with them when this happened, yet all he got was him cooking himself dinner half the time or ordering take out.

Walking in further he accidently bumped into one of the chairs at the dining table and letting out a groan when he realized it hit his leg that was still bruised. The chair had screeched against the wooden floor as well and when he looked up and over towards the kitchen, he saw two pairs of nearly identically brown colors eyes looking at him in worry and even confusion on when he got down here. He looked at them like a deer in the headlights before giving a sheepish smile and speaking up, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you aren't." Ashley spoke up still trying to wiggle his way out of CC's grip. "Though can you help me get off CC's grip?"

"Don't listen him, all he wants is to get those mint chocolate chips we need for the cookies."

"Oh, you mean those mint chocolate chips?" Andy pointed too as he walked into the kitchen and over towards them, along with where the bag was. He saw CC looked at him with an expression of 'Don't you dare eat those;' however, Andy couldn't help himself. Picking up the bag he dumped a few into his mouth and began to put the small handful in his mouth though before he could he saw a blur of black hair in front of him and CC grabbing him and then the bag of mint chocolate chips out of his hand and out of reach of Ashley who was now trying to get the bag from CC.

Trying to hold himself from bursting into laughter, he couldn't help it when he saw Ashley's expression which made them both burst into laughter and for CC to roll his eyes while shaking his with head with a groan. He didn't know why his fiancé and their crush found it so hilarious. Or even needed to eat the chips. He knew Ashley did it to try to annoy him while in the kitchen, yet now with Andy joining in, he knew there would be more chaos in the kitchen now.

"I'm not going to be able to cook, am I?"

"We'll let you cook, if you let us eat some of the cookie dough and what we're using to put in them."

Looking at the two, he closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe what they were asking of him. He didn't want them to eat all the cookie dough then what they were putting into the cookies, plus he had stop Ashley from drinking all the whiskey they were going to use for the one batch. Letting go of Andy he looked into between the two hard as his shoulders slumped in defeat as he spoke out, "Okay, fine, you two can cook with me and I will allow you both to have some of the cookie dough and whatever else we are baking with. And Ash, you can have some more whiskey, but you can't drink it all."

"I'm fine with that deal; and I'll try not to drink all the whiskey."

CC gave him a look when he said that making Ashley shrug with a sheepish smile. He was trying to hide in his expression and eyes that he would drink all the whiskey. It was the Tennessee Honey flavor of Jack Daniels, and when Ashley first tired back at home, he fell in love with it, and now that they were using it to cook, it kept tempting him to just drink the whole thing instead of putting the amount they need in the cookie dough. Plus, they weren't going to use a lot to put into the cookies, so he could still drink some. Although, he would let CC drink some of it, if he wanted to. He really didn't know if he liked that flavor of Jack, yet if he didn't that means more for him. Looking over at Andy, he noticed he was kind of staring blankly around the kitchen, making him wonder if he was okay. He bumped CC on the shoulder and mouth to him if they should ask Andy to help them bake. They didn't want to leave him out or feel as if he was bothering him. They never wanted Andy to feel that way, plus when he was here, home always felt more warm and full with him over.

Clearing his throat, he gained Andy's attention, blue eyes on him full of attention and face completely blank, yet attentive. It gave him, and even CC a weird feeling with how much Andy's body language changed by just Ashley clearing his throat to gain his attention. They had noticed he acted different when people had to gain his attention, and Ashley could remember that when he was gone CC and Jinxx had mentioned how his body language always changed when people called his name or gained his attention. It seemed at times as if he thought he as in trouble. When Ashley had come back for the photoshoot they did in June for the album, he had still in a daze from everything he was going through, yet he could remember how Andy acted when his named was called or certain noises were used to gain his attention, his body language seemed off, yet he had tried to hide it. The same thing happened when Ashley saw him at Warped. It had made them concerned, yet they didn't want to make him be off guard if they brought it up fully.

"We're both stupid and forgot to ask you, do you want to help us bake the cookies?"

Looking in between Ashley and CC, he shifted on his feet and began to open his mouth to speak, though mumbled throughout the whole thing. "No, no..I can't. I don't want intr..interrupt what you two we..were doing. I can watch or go into the living room so I don't bother you tw-"

"You won't be bothering us Andy." Ashley stopped him from talking making his blue eyes soften. "We both know you've only been over here for less than an hour, yet we would love for you to help bake the cookies with us."

"You would also help me make sure Ashley is distracted from eating the cookie dough."

"Sure he will, CC. Sure he will."

Blinking in confusion when Andy's face began to break out in laughter and hearing Ashley behind him talk muffled, he turned around to see Ashley slowly picking up pieces of the cookie dough with his fingers to eat. He stared at his fiancé as if he was testing him with eating the cookie dough and began to turn his head around to Andy to let him to watch Ashley if he decides to help him bake with them, though stopped when he also noticed Andy had sneaked some cookie dough as well while he was looking at Ashley. His eyelids fluttered in annoyance before they closed and he let a sigh, causing the other two males to muffle laughter as he did. He opened his eyes and narrowly stared at the two as he began to speak this time again hoping he would get to understand. He really didn't need them to eat all the cookie dough before they could even make them.

"Obviously since you two are going to help me bake, I need to lay down the ground rule that you two cannot eat all the cookie dough." CC said to them, only getting blinks out of them. "However, you can eat some of it."

Seeing smiles on their faces, he was glad they didn't argue any further against him saying they could eat the cookies. He was also glad Andy seemed to agree, silently, to them asking him to help them bake. Before he had came back down stairs, him and Ashley were talking about asking to bake with them, along with the possibilities of why he might have come over. Especially with Crow and Daredevil. They both had a feeling for sure of what happened for him to come over, and while they didn't want to believe it, they had to. After what CC had seen from Andy before Ashley had came home, then the night Ashley had came home and they overheard what Andy had told Daredevil, they had to believe it. Despite how much it pained them to even think about it, they couldn't think of anything else on why he would be over here to what appears to seem with enough of stuff to spend a few days over; and they both knew it wasn't because of the album and upcoming tour.

"Oh, before we get into baking the cookies, I need to ask you two something."

Turning his attention towards Andy and feeling Ashley behind him hum, the couple watched him as he began to speak again. "I brought over some training pads for Daredevil while he's inside house to use and a portable cat litter box for Crow, and I just wanted to ask you two if you know any place I could put them."

Looking at each other, the couple looked back over the blue eyed singer whose eyes were once again full of questions, though were relieved when Ashley spoke up; answering his question. "If you want, we could put them down here in what was supposed to be an office area of sorts. We opened it after we did some renovations here, and it's become an area for the dogs,"

"The whole house is an area for the dogs, babe."

"As I was saying until CC interrupted me," Andy chuckled lightly at the two. "Crow's litter box can go down there and then if you want to, we could just put the training pads around the house. I still do that with Nikki and Sixx, so it's fine."

"And if you want to, we can get it all set up now. I have to put this bowl of cookie dough back in the fridge to let it harden before we bake them, so while we do that the dough will have time to get firm and will also leave you two from eating the first batch, and will allow Ashley to not drink any more whiskey."

"I'm not going to drink it all."

"You took three shots of the whiskey after you opened the bottle and drank from it." CC rolled his eyes as he covered the cookie dough, and walked over to the fridge to put it away where the rest of the cookie dough was. He knew had to make sure the two didn't eat it now. Because he knew they would, especially Ashley.

"I totally didn't.." Ashley began to defend himself though trailed off when CC shot a glare at him over his shoulder causing the bassist to instantly shut up and try to keep the look off his face. "You know, let's just go help Andy out. Because the more I'm still in this kitchen I'm going to sneak into that fridge again or drink the whiskey."

There a loud sigh from CC as he heard that and they began to follow Andy to go up stairs, who was trying to hold back his laughter at the two. It was hard to do since seeing them bicker like they were already an old married couple made him laugh, yet deep down inside it also made him hurt. He never had that bickering, the joking bickering, at all. All he got was actual arguing and bickering that was belittling. While he believed most of what words were thrown at him by her, he couldn't help that when he saw and was around CC and Ashley was that she wasn't supposed to do that to him; and it only made him want to be with them more. Yet he couldn't tell them. He didn't know if he ever could, but for right now he couldn't think of that. He was going to enjoy themselves with them and try to forget the reason why he came over. Plus, he knew making the cookies with them would make him forgot, along with sneaking some pieces of the cookie dough with Ashley from CC seeing. He had to admit, it was cute seeing CC getting irritated at Ashley for him sneaking the whiskey and the cookie dough, and cute seeing Ashley looking all innocent as if he didn't do anything. He knew being able to bake with them would be good.

_Maybe this day will be better than I thought. Just maybe._

Andy had been glad he had silently, then vocally agreed when they asked him again, to bake with them instead of sitting up in the guest room doing nothing or in the living room. The hours the three of them spent together where amazing, and he technically forgot the reason why he had to come over. Him and Ashley had sneakily snuck pieces of cookie dough when CC was not looking, and when it came time for them to do the frosting on the cookies and decorate them, Andy had sunk an entire thing of frosting away from both of them and surprisingly, instead of CC noticing at first where the missing frosting was, it was Ashley who noticed and saw him eating it. However instead of Ashley telling CC where the missing frosting was, Ashley had helped him eat half of it, and when CC did notice that they were eating it, he just told them to make another batch after they finish that one. Of course, they had agreed to do it, and thankfully once they had frosted those cookies, they got to eat what was left over. The whole time they were baking, and when they had ordered take out - since the kitchen was too much of a mess to actually cook - Andy felt so much happiness. He had felt as if he really lived there with them the whole time and he couldn't have been happier. The whole time they had spent with each other in the kitchen, making sure the dogs didn't eat anything that dropped, or Crow climbed up on anything; which had then results in them putting the dogs outside and Andy making sure Crow stayed out of the kitchen and off the counters. The entire time had been such a good time, being close to them, and being hugged by them when made him feel so good, happy, and as if he was really with them; or at least lived with them. It felt as if nothing was wrong at all, yet once they were done and had cleaned up the kitchen, the feeling of being close to them began to fade for him and all Andy could do now was sit huddle up on the other side of the couch away from them cuddling.

They were watching some kind of movie on the TV with all the animals around them, mainly him. They were keeping him company, especially Crow and Daredevil like always, yet he still felt lonely now. He wanted to be over by Ashley and CC, close to them and to be able to cuddle with them. It had been so long since he ever got any of that. Hell, Andy couldn't even remember the last time him and Juliet ever did anything like that. Even if they did, which he could only faintly remember, it never felt loving or as if there any good shared feelings between them. They never cuddle now, hell they had separate rooms. He never got any of what Ashley and CC got and did, and the only time he did was during the one night stands he had and even then, it was only fleeting. Huddling up and kissing Nikki's head, he glanced over at Ashley and CC with a wanting look before casting his eyes down and directing his attention to the TV, distracting himself as the best as he could from them. However, what he didn't notice, was that the entire time he was trying to distract himself from, they were sneaking glances over at him as well.

On the other side of the couch with CC cuddled up into Ashley, the couple kept constantly sneaking glances over to Andy. Ever since they finished their time together in the kitchen, they all seemed to go back to each other, and for Andy, it meant he went back to not being close to them. Both of them would admit that whenever Andy was close to them, it felt amazing. When they had gone up stairs to clean up and change out of their clothes, Ashley had made the comment that Andy's eyes had lit up and he seemed more alive than when he came over. CC agreed on that. He remembered when he came in the living room and saw Andy he noticed how he looked so sad, anxious, and fearful. His face was pale, paler than normal, and he looked as if he could break down at any point too yet he didn't. Or tried not to, they could easily tell. However; when they began to be baking together, and just all together in general, they both noticed how relaxed and happy the singer had become. It was one thing they noticed a lot when around Andy. Even Jinxx made the comment months ago to CC when they were doing some final mixes and polishing up the songs that when Andy was around CC, him, or both of them, he appeared completely relaxed. CC even remembered that when Jinxx and Alice had gone to the American Satan premiere and he had gone over to their house a few days later as they were packing to go to the U.K. for nearly two months, the couple had mentioned how Andy was acting during the whole premiere and when Jinxx got to talk to him he remembered Andy flinging himself on him towards the end of them talking before he got whisked away by his family and her. CC wishes he had gone to the premiere so he could have got the chance to meet with Andy, yet he had been visiting his family during that weekend so he wasn't able to go.

Frowning he shifted in the position he was in and felt Ashley give a quiet hum in question of what he was doing. He continued to stare at Andy who seemed to stare vacantly at the TV while keeping himself huddled up with the pets. There seemed to be not really any emotion in his face beside the vacant stare where he could see in his eyes, from all the way on this side of the couch and the glare from the TV, that there was something going on. He could tell easily, especially since Ashley would get that vacant stare as well in his eyes when something was bothering him. Ash of course shrug it off, yet CC always knew how to get him to talk so he didn't keep what was bothering him inside. Ash was hard to get talking about what was bothering him, same as Andy, and him a bit depending on what was going on and he was nervous to tell Ashley, yet they both knew how to get through each other to talk about what was bothering him. It was hardered with Andy, though at the moment all that matter was making sure he was alright and not alone.

Lost in his thoughts and staring over at the singer, CC was snapped out of them when he felt fingers run through his hair and another hand on his upper arm. He looked up to see honey brown eyes staring into his hazel ones in question.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," CC spoke yet trailed off from going on and shifted his glance quickly between Ashley and Andy.

Ashley took notice of the way his fiancé's glance kept shifting and how he wanted to say something else. "You hesitated there for a minute, what is it? Did I pick the wrong the movie to watch?"

Shaking his head he let out a very quiet laugh as he spoke, "No, no, you didn't it's just.."

"It's just what, baby?"

"Andy looks," he shifted his gaze fully over to Andy and could tell Ashley followed suit by how his upper body moved. "He looks sad and distant."

"He does." He whispered back to CC and rested his chin lightly on his head. "He's been distant since we came back downstairs and he was sitting on the couch all huddled up then moved towards the other end and all the pets followed suite." They had found it adorable at first since Andy looked so small with all of the animals around him when he moved to the other end of the couch, although now they could tell he looked so sad and distant.

"Do you think something may be wrong?"

"I don't know. There could be, he looks like you tell me I look when I get distant from being lost in my thoughts due to what's on my mind."

Silence fell between the couple as they stare over at the singer. The sound of the movie was muffled in their ears as they stared over, thinking of what to do. Both of them knew they were thinking the same thing, or at least they thought they were. He felt CC move again and look at him making him wonder what he was going to say. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we should ask him to come over here with us?" He glanced over to Andy as he asked. "Or do you think that would be too uncomfortable for him?"

"I don't think it would be too uncomfortable for him to be over here with us. He always seems to perk up when around us, and he needs it after what day he had before coming over here." Ashley said running his fingers through CC's hair with a smile. "You ask him and I'll go get some extra blankets for the three us depending on how we sit."

Nodding with a smile at his fiancé's words, he felt him kiss the top of head and he shifted his position, moving his back off Ashley so he could get up to go extra blankets they kept in a basket by one of the bookshelves they kept various items on. He noticed that Andy barely flinched, even noticed when him and Ashley had moved on the couch. Leaning over closer towards him, he began to whisper to get his attention, which didn't quite work at first.

"Andy." The singer barely moved, only blinked and kept staring at the TV.

"Andy," He whispered louder and began to see a pair of blue eyes shift over towards him.

"Andy."

Blinking and snapping himself out of looking at the TV, Andy looked over towards CC and stared at him in question. "Huh?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here and sit in between us."

Looking over at CC in slight confusion, Andy sat there thinking about it. He really wanted to be near them, but he was so used to never sitting towards someone he loved and cared for. The only time Juliet ever allowed him to hold her, was rare and if they were near her family and friends; and when he was allowed to hold her or sit close to her when they were sitting on the couch, it was mainly because she wanted him to show they were a normal couple. When in reality they weren't.

Pushing back his thoughts he sucked on his lip and stared over at CC then at Ashley who was coming back with the blankets, thinking on what to do. _Just go over with them Andy. You always get so relaxed and feel safe when around them. Sitting with them won't hurt you and she won't find out so she could hurt you later with it. Just go over, it won't and you'll feel more relaxed than you are now and be happy._

Opening his mouth, Andy let out his answer that made a smile appear on CC's face along with Ashley's, "Alright."

Gentle moving the pets off him and seeing them move as he got up, he walked over to the spot that CC and Ashley had made in between them for him to sit. As he got there he looked at them to make sure it was okay with them and when he got reassurance from them with a smile and them patting the spot for him to sit in, he sat down, tucking his legs underneath him and let out a surprised humpf when he felt their arms wrap around them. After a while though he began to feel himself completely relax and feel happy, light, and soft. He felt safe too just in their touch. Smiling contently, he shifted a bit more as well as they did so they could all sit comfortable and watch the movie was that playing. He never wanted to leave this setting, he knew he would have too when they decide to go to bed, but now he wanted to stay like this forever and never move.

Feeling the singer completely relaxed into their touch, the couple looked at him as they smiled at each other. They could see each other eyes that it felt completely right with Andy in between them, cuddling into them, practically melting at their touch as if there was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment. They looked each other as they leaned to give a quick kiss so they didn't disturb the way Andy was sitting in between them. Having Andy in between them like this felt so right and they didn't want to leave this position even though they knew they would have. Their eyes glanced over to each other again before they lightly locked their hands together on the blanket covering them all in front of Andy, in a protective and loving form.

Sitting like this felt completely right. It felt as everything was in place even more and made both of them silently think to themselves more on the conversations they've had since that night they had together after the unfortunate dinner Jake nearly ruined. While they knew, their lives were already complete with each other; they were still missing a piece and maybe this was it for sure with Andy sitting in between them like this.

\------

"Are you sure two don't mind me being here for today and tomorrow?"

"We don't mind at all, Andy."

"But it's today's Christmas Eve and you have the small party tonight and then tomorrow is Christmas your guys family is coming over-"

"Andy," CC cut the singer off as he looked over his shoulder from filling up the dog's food bowls. "It's perfectly fine with you staying here today and tomorrow. We don't mind you staying at all. You're family."

Hearing what CC said at end of his sentence made him stop and stand there looking at him wondering he was serious. It had calmed him down some too, yet it made him remember what happened yesterday and how bad he felt the whole day. Even now since he couldn't get the thought out of his head and her words either. He felt as if he was getting in between more now.

They had all woken up around two in the morning on the couch yesterday with the channel that the had movie they were watching playing another one. Andy had instantly shied away when they all got up and went upstairs. He felt so bad for waking up like that between them and the fact they were holding hands too made him hate himself even more. The feeling from being in between was comforting and safe; yet he couldn't believe he had gotten in between them like that. It made his fear of ruining their relationship even more prominent; hell it made his fear rise of them thinking he was trying to ruin their relationship to get with one of them. When they had all parted ways with them going to their room and him going to the guest room, he couldn't sleep. He pretty much cried the whole time and finally went to sleep when he had exhausted himself from crying. Thankfully neither of them hear him, nor heard some of the dogs come into his room to see what was wrong. He would feel even worse if he had woke Ashley and CC up with him crying, he already disturb them enough by being over and sleeping in between them on the couch so he didn't want to disturb them more from his crying.

When he woke up the next morning with Crow, Daredevil, Callie, and Sixx all in his bed he thought the day would go smoothly despite the fact he was still hating himself for what happened the night before; yet his thought of it going smoothly was run by a single phone from Juliet barely even fifteen minutes into being awake lying in bed. The phone call pretty much made him break down that morning and it made his thoughts from before he fell to sleep come back. He don't know what did to make her so mad, but she had told him to not even come back home until she told him to or would call him. She didn't even want to celebrate Christmas with him and it had broke his heart that the person he loved, he thought he loved her, and the person who he thought loved him didn't even want him around for the holidays. Although Andy didn't really feel like he belonged as a family member to the Simms family, not as if they ever treated him as if he was family or their son-in-law it made him feel like the worst person ever. Especially with what Juliet told him. After what she said about the fact he was worthless, annoying, and a waste of space, she began to go on and on about how she, Angie, her brother, father, and even mother who didn't live in LA due to the fact the so called "church" kept her and Juliet's father separated due to working for them while being members; didn't enjoy when he was around for the holidays and that they just tolerated him since he was married to her. Hearing that made him feel horrible and as if she was right that no one really liked him, which that thought had been even further confirmed when she began to tell him that since he was staying over at Ashley's and CC's that they were probably annoyed and bothered by him being over. Those words she told him made Andy feel so bad for what happened the night before. He didn't want to believe it was true, yet a part of his mind said it was. He tried to argue against her on that telling her that none of that was true, but got shot down every time and by the time the call ended; he was a complete mess of tears again and stayed in his room for hours since he woke up.

The call had made him so scared to go downstairs to find Ashley and CC since all he kept hearing over and over in his mind was how annoying and bothersome he was; that the couple he had a crush on only tolerated him and let him stay over out of pity. It took him two and half hours to get up out of bed and at least make himself presentable after taking a super quick shower and getting dressed to go downstairs to find them setting them up the house even more for the holidays. He was so scared to ask him if he could stay over for the next two days, maybe three, since he obviously was not welcome home for the holidays. Probably even his birthday too. Though his fears were taken away when he asked them if he could stay over the next two days and wouldn't bother them, instantly they said he was one hundred percent welcome to stay over of course like always and he broke down. Ashley and CC completely reassured one hundred percent again after he asked after he calmed down from his small break down he had if they were alright with him staying and he was able to stay over. However, when he had let out that Juliet didn't care about him being home for the holidays; he instantly had to change the subject when they asked what he meant by that. Yet the reassurance he got them let him know he wouldn't be a bother or in the way during today and tomorrow; but now he couldn't help but feel as if he was.

"Andy." Ashley's voice broke through his thoughts snapping him out and looking behind him to see the bassist staring at him concerned. "You alright? You completely spaced out for a few minutes."

Shaking his head and clearing his throat he nodded, casting his eyes back and forth between Ashley and floor as he spoke; "I..I'm comp..completely fine Ashley, don't worry."

That was one thing the bassist couldn't do; not worry. Even CC since he noticed right away when Andy said those words to him he saw CC's eyes glance to him in a concerning way too. Ashley knew Andy was worried he was in their way for the holidays when it was the exact opposite. Ashley and CC loved having Andy over at anytime since he was like family to them, and even apart of their little family they created with the dogs. Whenever Andy was over here it felt as if their home was more complete; plus, with what they suspected was going on for him at his supposed home; they didn't mind him being over one bit. He knew he felt save here; after CC had told him and showed him in pictures and videos they took together when Ashley was away and then since Ashley has been back he's seen how much Andy felt save, happy, and less anxious being in their home, around them, and being away from her. Especially her. Jinxx even confirmed it the one day at rehearsal that Andy had stayed over at his and Alice's place extra hours after working on finalizing a song, Andy checking up on Jinxx to see how he was doing along with Alice, and for them to talk. From what Ashley had been told along with CC that Andy didn't leave until nearly nine that night causing Jinxx and Alice to raise concern if the singer was alright. They didn't know how to bring up of course; hell none of them did, yet it was starting to become increasingly obvious something was wrong.

Setting down his glass down on the counter Ashley walked closer to Andy and lightly put his hand on his upper arm in comfort for him so he would feel relaxed and not anxious as he was getting. "Andy, we are perfectly fine with you staying over here. You're family to us and when your other here it's nice. Neither of us mind at all, and our family loves seeing you for the holidays."

"But what if I get in the wa-"

"You won't and aren't at all. You never get in the way when over here and you never will. Alright?"

Opening his mouth to answer his question, he shut it to take in his words to think on them. He could hear Juliet's words creeping up from yesterday, yet he instantly blocked them out when his conscious actually told him that Ashley was right. He stared into the comforting honey brown eyes and gave a very faint smile to him before he spoke. "Alright."

"Good." Brining the singer into a hug, he felt him flinch before relaxing into his touch. He noticed CC looking at them with one of his smug smiles as he put away the container of dog food causing him to smile back at him and mouth over to him to join in on the hug. When he did they both heard Andy gasp from it; but relax into their embrace. The hug lasted for five minutes before they all pulled away and Andy stood there awkwardly hoping he wasn't blushing or neither of them noticed it if he was. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and kept standing there awkwardly, only half paying attention to the two talking about whatever they were talking about, though was brought to full attention when he heard his name being called along with talking about food.

"Obviously, we still have to prepare food for tonight and tomorrow, and none of us want to cook more food heating up this house even more; so would you be up for us ordering something from Grubhub or Ubereats, or some take out place?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. I don't mind at all."

"Do you have any preferences for what you want or places that have vegat-"

"I'm fine with what place you both usually order from, just get me the most basic burger they have, yet with extra french fries."

Hearing what Andy said made the couple blink in confusion and glance at each other. Ashley and CC smiled over at him making sure to not let him think they thought it was odd he wasn't asking for something vegetarian. However, CC didn't even question it since the times when Andy stayed over when Ashley wasn't home yet, he always saw him eating everything that wasn't vegetarian. While CC was eating healthier now and cut a lot out of his diet as well did Ashley, yet they still had food that wasn't necessarily considered vegetarian, so it wasn't a surprise to them when they ate the food, yet for Andy it was since they both knew him this past year to eat vegetarian options when going anywhere.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Andy told with a small smile on his face. He felt a nudge at his ankle and looked down to see Daredevil looking up at him. "Do you have to go outside, boy? I'm gonna take him outside along with the other dogs if they follow. Call me if you need anything or if the food gets here before I come back in."

"We will." CC smiled at him, watching him along with Ashley, pick up Daredevil and go to the sliding door leading to the backyard; which of course all the dogs followed him. Crow, though only stared at them as he laid on the table relaxing. As they watched him get all the dogs outside along with himself, they waited until he closed the door for them to look back at each other and talk. "So, who's doing the ordering?"

"I thought you were, Chuppy." Ashley told the drummer as he leaned over to kiss him. "Order from where we normally order from and I'll go out and bring the dog treats for Andy before I come back in to help you with the food." With that they kissed each other one last time before Ashley went to go grab the dog treats from the cabinet and headed outside to hang with Andy for a few minutes. For some reason when he finally saw Ashley standing outside in their backyard with the singer, it felt right for some reason. He could feel his heart flutter seeing both of them out in the yard. He would have to bring it up to Ashley later on either before or after their small Christmas Eve party. Hopefully he had time too, and he would still be sober enough to tell him without Andy over hearing.

\---

"Why would you bring that up?"

Jinxx, Alice, and CC laughed as Ashley stood there holding his wine glass looking all embarrassed at what Jinxx had brought up from the 2014 Christmas season.

"Because how we can forget how you nearly came over to our house when I told you all I was going to London to have Christmas with Alice and her family." All three of them laughed while Ashley stood there trying to hide his face by drinking the wine. "I remember you calling me the night after Jake came to get the Christmas tree from me telling me you were a block away from our house and I already landed in London, and when I told you that I wasn't home I instantly remember you saying, 'Time to use your driveway to turn around,' and then you said you'd see me when I get back. Along with telling Alice and her family you said, 'Hi.'"

By now, all three of them were laughing and Ashley's face was red of embarrassment. Whenever that was brought up he couldn't but feel completely embarrassed. While it hadn't been the most embarrassing thing he has ever done in his life, he could compile a list of all the embarrassing things he has done; yet him coming to Jinxx's house when he knew he left was the most embarrassing thing he has done.

"Don't be so embarrassed Ashley," Alice laughed. "It's not as embarrassing as what Jinxx, along with Andy did. Or was it with CC?"

"It was me and Andy, a few nights before CC came over and stayed the night.." Jinxx mumble not wanting to relive that moment. "We didn't mean to come back from Target with only half of the things we needed."

"You came back with only a few of what we needed. You even forgot the cat food."

"It's not the first the time one of forgot the cat food." He chuckled. "Yet the good thing was I remember my prescriptions; and half of the list. I just decided to get a large pool float that takes up half out pool instead of getting everything else."

"Wait, wait," Ashley stopped him there in disbelief over what he said. "You bought one of those large pool floats and it takes up half your pool?"

"Yes." Jinxx sighed while Alice laughed. "I remembered I had to go into their summer section to buy something for the pool, yet when we got there we completely got lost in their summer section and went to the section of pool floats and I came back with a big float we don't need, but we have in the garage in the box it came in."

"Remember how you also tried to take it to Palm Springs with us when we went on that mini vacation there and how you tried to hide it behind your violin case in the car."

With no reply coming from Jinxx beside an expression of "No I didn't", all four of them started to laugh before hearing a knock at the door. Ashley and CC looked at each other before one of them agreeing to go check the door. Ashley excused him to go check the door as CC, Jinxx, and Alice continued talking. However, their talking was stopped when CC's ears picked up on the voice he could hear from the door and a scowl appeared on his face. He honestly thought it would have been someone, anyone else they invited over coming over, since a lot of their friends weren't here yet, but as his ears kept hearing them talking and Ashley greeting them, he knew exactly who it was.

"Guess we'll have to talk about this later, or when we get time again." CC mumbled out to the couple as he sipped on his drink trying to hide his disdain for the other couple they invited to their party.

"We should have time later," Jinxx told him. "We should probably go and talk to them."

CC scoffed in a half joking matter causing both Jinxx and Alice to smirk. "I'll talk to him by putting a drumstick to his face if he speaks out again."

"Well, don't pull a drumstick out now, wait until he actually says something when we start talking."

Rolling his eyes at the guitarist, the drummer gently nudge his shoulder when the three of them started walking over to where Ashley, Jake and Inna now where in their living room talking. CC went up to Ashley, kissing him on the check and greeting Jake and Inna with the most strained smile ever. He still hadn't forgiven Jake for how he acted, even how he was acting now. All he could hope for was that Jake wouldn't say anything rude at all and that he didn't have to grab one of his old drumsticks that was now a chewtoy for the pets to "accidently" toss towards Jake if he said anything and act as if he was throwing it for the dogs. CC wasn't one to really fight, but he'd fight Jake if he had to. Even if it was a Christmas party.

_Nothing else sounds more like Christmas spirit than getting into a fight at your own Christmas party._

Outside in the backyard sitting on the swing with a glass of champagne Andy stared into the house watching pretty much everyone he knew have fun and talk with each other. He wanted to be in there with them, since he pretty much knew everyone and hadn't talk to a lot the people who were at the party in a while. They were deemed to be 'negative' in his life, not by him of course, and he was pretty much not able to see anyone he used to hang out with. Hell, he couldn't really see anyone. He was lucky enough to see the guys without her breathing his neck at every move, yet she would still watch who he hung out with. He knew it was wrong for her to do that, he had to kick that into himself after a while, along with some help aftering accidently letting it slip out to Jinxx, CC, and Jake when they were working on the album. Jake was still mad at him for the side project so it hadn't been much help, yet Jinxx and CC helped him get it through it his head even more that what she was doing wasn't right. He had been thankful for them being able to help him more, but he didn't know how he would or even could tell them the rest for help. Let alone, tell Ashley and CC that he...

Hearing a bark, he looked down and saw Sixx, the white pomeranian, come up to him and sit on the ground in front of him wagging her tail with her tongue. He smiled at her, reaching his hand out to pet her, which she licked before he petted the top of her head. "You want to come up here, girl? You can jump or do you want me to pick you?"

When he saw no movement from her beside the constant looking she was giving him as he petted her, he realized she wanted to be picked up. He had seen this happen before with CC where he would try to get Sixx to get up on the couch, yet he always resorted to picking her up instead. He could also recall overhearing from the kitchen one day of CC calling Sixx the spoiler princess out of Callie and Sasha since she would constantly make sure to get what she wanted. Then again, he wasn't surprised due to how Sixx was as a dog. She may have two other dog princess sister, but she was the ruling one.

"Okay then, I'll pick you." Laughing he put down his glass and carefully picked her up, placing her on his lap and grabbing the glass. He sat there petting the pomeranian softly as she laid in his lap with her tail going back and forth lightly as a feather. Having Sixx out here was peaceful and he didn't feel alone as much as did. Even before he came outside he felt alone as very few people started to come and now seeing it through the windows and the French back doors that lead out here, he realized he would have been alone the entire time in there despite knowing majority of everyone in there. Taking a sip from of champagne he stared into the house for a while longer before averting his gaze down to Sixx who was now looking up to him with a look of question in her eyes. He always heard that animals can tell when things were wrong, it wasn't something he wasn't familiar with at all, yet whatever he may have been feeling now Sixx was picking up on.

"Don't worry girl I'm fine, if you want to go back into the house with your dads and siblings to enjoy the party I'll be fine out here alone." However, Sixx didn't budge from her spot and laid her down on his lap making him realize she wasn't going to leave him out here alone. The action made him smile with it reminding him of how Crow and Daredevil would never leave his side after anything happened at home with him having a nightmare, not being able to sleep, or if she got mad. "Alright then, if you want to stay here with me longer, I'm fine with that."

Hearing a very light bark that meant yes, he leaned onto the back of the swing hand resting lighting on Sixx's fluffy white fur as he looked into the house seeing everyone he knew had fun. He wished he could go in there and enjoy it without feeling as if he was ruining it or even getting in between Ashley and CC if he happened to do so. Yet he couldn't dwell on those thoughts now no matter how much they were in his mind. All he was going to do was drink his champagne and hang out with Sixx until his champagne was gone and he had to make his way inside to get more. But for now, being outside was nice.

Laughing at a joke that was being told one of their close friends from another band, Ashley carefully shifted Nikki in his arm so he could be held in one arm. So far, the party had been going great and CC and him couldn't be happier. Despite the fact that there was still some disdain with Jake, nothing had gone wrong and everyone was having a good time. Even the dogs and Crow where having a good time where everyone was paying attention to them as well everything else going on. He never had been happier with how the party was going since his first time being back home for this holiday season. He missed these parties they usually held, well him and CC then Jinxx and Alice since every year they tried to switch off who was hosting them, but nonetheless he missed them, just as he missed everyone all the months he gone.

Searching for CC as their friend was talking, he noticed him in the kitchen by the fact the fridge door was open and he could see the back end of Callie by him, wagging her tail as in hopes she was going to get some food from within there. He shook his head with a laugh under his breath and politely excused himself from the small group to talk over to where CC was in the kitchen. Nikki licked his face as he walked over and barked when he saw CC, making the drummer look over his shoulder in a questionable look before it became a smile as he saw it was Ashley.

"Hello there handsome. Where you trying to scare me?"

"No."

Hearing the smug sneaky sound of his voice, CC stared at his boyfriend with a straight expression before shaking his head with one of his small laughs. "You were trying to sneak up on me to kiss me, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Ashley said dragging out the word, only to stop when he saw his fiance raise any eyebrow as he shut the fridge door getting out another pack of pop and a cold bottle of champagne to put in the ice bucket they had on the counter for it. "Alright I was."

Shaking his head again, CC smiled at him and came over to him kissing his lips feeling Ashley kiss back as well as Nikki try to kiss him too on the cheek. This causes them to break away to laugh and Ashley to then hold Nikki in both arms as he followed behind CC to the kitchen counter to place what he got out the fridge. Even Callie followed alone hoping to still get some food. The couple laughed at her making CC get her a treat so she could have something.

"Enjoying the party so far?"

"I am. I'm so happy to be around as many as our friends again. It's so nice seeing them." Ashley spoke looking at everyone one of their close friends, even some family that could come over tonight, who was in their house enjoying the party, talking with everyone, and having a good time overall. It had been so nice to see people he hadn't seen in so long. "And everyone's having a good time, except,"

"Except?" CC noticed how he trailed off there wondering who he was going to talk about. "If it's Jake I can accidently throw one of the drumsticks that is the pets chew toy now towards him."

Ashley laughed at what he said, yet shook his head. "No, no, it's not Jake. It's just that we haven't seen Andy since the party started. He went somewhere soon after Jinxx and Alice and some of other people we know. I didn't see him go anywhere. Do you remember if you saw him go somewhere?"

"He's outside."

"You saw him go outside."

"No, but I saw him through the doors and window as I was coming in here."

Still confused as to what CC was telling him, CC saw and dragged him over towards the windows above the sink and pointed towards the swing in the backyard where Andy and Sixx was sitting. Ashley stared out with a sad expression seeing Andy sitting out there with Sixx. He got a slight feeling in him that he went out there due to feeling as if he was getting in the way of the party.

"He looks lonely out there, even though Sixx is out there with him."

"He does. I have a feeling why he might be there, possibly the same as you."

"How do you..Nevermind." Ashley knew why CC had the same feeling. They always had this connection with each other where they could tell what the other was thinking, and even if they were thinking the same. "Do you think we should go out there and invite him inside where he should be or?"

"I could go out there and you could stay in here to handle everything. Plus, I think Callie needs to go out as well." He said bending down to her level on the floor to ruffle the fur on the sides of her face as she licked him. He continued to pet her face, not letting her push him to the floor as she always does, and looked up to Ashley who was smiling down at him. "So, do you want me to go out there or do you, Mr. Smile?"

"You can go out there if you want to. I'm going refill some of the bowls of chips and whatever, along with putting more food in the pet's food bowls. Maybe give them some snacks before we give them their early Christmas gifts."

"If we can find them since we had to hide them so they wouldn't sniff them out early." CC told him getting up from the floor. "Well, I'm going to head outside and see if Andy wants to come in. Have fun with handling everything for a while."

Opening the back doors, Callie did a small run into the backyard before CC could even make a step out of the door. The dogs always would make a quick run into the backyard the second the back doors were open. Sometimes all they would see would be them zooming past them as they ran into the backyard. Especially after when they come back from tour. They always go crazy to be in the backyard with them. One time from what CC remembered was that Sasha literally tripped down the small wooden deck stairs as she ran to the backyard while him and Ashley where coming outside for the first time in a few months to spend time outside together and play with the pets. He would miss that in the next few weeks, but knew when they came home from the first leg of tour, they'd be out here all together. Even if it would feel as if they were still missing someone.

Closing the door so there was enough room incase one of the other dogs wanted to come, CC spotted Andy sitting on the swing with Sixx, he was sure it was Sixx since Nikki was inside with Ashley, looking up at the sky lost in his mind. He knew it would bad to come up and scare him, causing him to jolt making Sixx jump off his lap and him to spill whatever he was drinking in his glass. Plus, even scare him in general. One thing CC hated doing was scaring people when they were lost in their own world. He did it to Ashley so much that after a while he didn't even react to him coming up on him without any sound. Though CC wasn't lucky himself when it came to Ashley sneaking up on a lot of the time. He would always jolt or let out a loud gasp. Yet he could never get angry at Ashley for trying to sneak up on him. It would be impossible for him to do.

Sighing he began to make his way over to Andy, he made sure to approach him gently and clear his throat, which instantly gained Andy's and Sixx's attention as he came closer to them. "So this is where you've been majority of the night."

Staring at CC still lost in some of his thoughts, the singer blinked, snapping himself out of them and looking up at him with his lips shaped into an a surprised 'O' he came out here. He closed his mouth, and looked up at him again to speak to him without looking like a deer in the headlights. "Uh, yeah, I've been out here for a while. Just came to get some fresh air."

"Fresh air and to just get away?"

"I-" He began, only to close his mouth. "Yes."

"You thought you were getting in the way since you're staying over, right?"

Andy sat there for a good, solid minute, before replying. He didn't really want to admit it to them, but with CC asking him, he knew couldn't avoid it. "Yeah."

Hearing his very low voice, CC came over to the swing and took a seat down on it next to Andy and saw Nikki move over so she was on both him and Andy. It was something her and all the other dogs did with him and Ashley when they were sitting together on the couch. _If only Ashley could be out here now with us, so we could all be together out here, or we could all be inside like the other night with us on the couch, watching movies. Maybe Andy wouldn't feel as if he's getting in the way, even though he isn't._ "Andy, you aren't getting in the way with being over here for today and even for tomorrow. We're happy to have you here, and everyone in there that we know would love to see you. We would love to have you inside with us. We love," _having you around all the time,_ "your company and the party right now is missing someone and it's you."

"But I'll just get in the way if I go in there. I'll make the party be awkward, get in the way, and ruin it before it's even done."

"Pretty sure Jake and Inna, mainly Jake, ruined the mood of it when they arrived. You would make it better."

Giving a short laugh, Andy looked over to him with a small smile. "Really?"

"Really. I've been prepared to accidently throw one of my old drumsticks in his direction towards his leg so the dogs would go towards him if he said anything that was uncalled for."

"Have you yet?"

"No. He hasn't done anything yet for me to do that, but I'm prepared."

Beginning to laugh then caused CC to laugh. The two laughed for a good few minutes, before silence befell them and Andy sat there debating on if he should come inside. He looked over at the drummer again, softly speaking, "Are you if I come inside to the party I won't ruin it?"

"I'm sure, and Ashley's sure, you won't ruin it. We want you to be part of it since we always love having you around."

"Fine, I'll come inside, but only for you and Ashley. And Jinxx and Alice of course." Andy said seeing a smile light up on CC's face. "And to see our friends."

"Good! Come on Sixx, let's get back inside with Andy." CC said picking up the small white dog who sniffed his face before he set down on the ground and watched her run off towards Callie as he got off the swing. "Or, go off to see what your sister is doing. Well, let's get inside. You're probably also a bit cold too."

"I am feeling a bit cold." Andy told him getting up. "Plus, being out here for so long I kinda miss being inside."

"Once we get inside it'll be nice and you can get some food, talk to everyone, get another drink, and do whatever. I think Crow has been looking for you, then again, him and Daredevil have been getting along with everyone, yet the last time I saw them Crow was napping with Sasha and Alice was playing with Daredevil."

"She was? Now I'm sad I missed that, yet I know once I get in there he'll be playing with as many as he can after we play together."

"Sounds like Sasha after she opens up to more people, mainly dogs, and begins to play with them all. Yet a lot of the time Nikki always gets her to open up more since he's the most energetic dog ever. His small body holds so much energy he needs to do something with it."

"That's how Daredevil is when he gets burst of energy. He's tiny, yet those bursts of energy always makes him-" Andy suddenly cut off with a gasp when he felt his one foot miss the second step of the small flight of porch steps and began to go down towards the wood face first. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the face, yet never felt it happen. He opened his eyes in blinking motion and released that he was in someone's arms and close to their face. So close he could pretty much feel their lips touching his cheek. He didn't know why, but the feeling was blissful. Just as blissful and right as when CC, Ashley, and him were on the couch together.

Realizing his lips were against the singer's skin he couldn't move. The feeling felt right. It felt as if how him and Ashley always discuss how when they cuddled with Andy on the couch the other night that it was blissful, amazing, and right in so many ways. And this only made him think of it being right further. Staring into the blue eyes that seemed to be lost in wonderment, CC couldn't help but get lost in them like he does always with Ashley's. He got the same feeling he did looking at Andy's that he did with Ashley's. That was another thing the two had talked about whenever they looked at his blue eyes. They both always said it was like looking into each other's eyes, where it felt right and they could get lost for hours. If only they could both do that on a daily..

"CC? Chuppy?"

Hearing his voice, the drummer snapped out of his thoughts and slowly pulled himself apart from Andy, helping him stand up straight as he did too. They both sheepishly looked at each other, faces tinted with light pink, CC's almost bright, but still light enough for Andy to not notice it. Both of them stood there sheepishly looking at each other, eye darting every so often as Andy played with the empty wine glass now that luckily didn't break.

"Guess we should get inside now?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Somehow CC managed to get that out without shuttering over his words. He could tell Andy was hiding it better than he was, then again, CC wasn't always the best when it came to hiding him being flustered by stuff like that happening. Though Ashley always found it adorable when he got flustered like this, so he never tried to hide it. Not like he really could anyway. People were just good at not noticing he did get flustered.

Once instead they got instead after opening the door and closing it to leave a large enough gap for the dogs to get in and out, CC watched Andy walk in and hesitantly wave to people they knew who were excited to see him. He was glad to see him begin to every so lightly talk to people there and see Ashley smile over at the singer than at him, which only made CC's face more pink thinking about what happened out there that he knew Ashley would be delighted, yet pout when he realized he missed it.

_Ash will be delighted, yet pout of course and complain, when I tell him what happened. I got to tell him how right it felt. Just like how we always spoke it would be._

 


	9. The Surprise Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may get a bit messy towards the end. Which by the end of the chapter I mean the third half where the title of this chapter comes into play. I’ve been writing for this chapter for months because I’ve hit so many writing slumps during it and when I was writing to finish this chapter I pretty much bullshitted a lot of the third half of this chapter where the title of it comes into play and is why this chapter is titled the way it is. So, it’s not my best. At all. I honestly wish I could have wrote it the way I wanted to, even the whole chapter, but after months of working on it and wanting to move onto the other chapters, I’m just going to leave how it is for now. I’ll probably edit it sometime in future and with that I’ll put the original date of upload, so today’s date then the edit date so you know when it was uploaded and edited. So, in that, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for sticking me while it took me a long time to write this.

Christmas had gone perfectly for them yesterday. CC’s family had come over and Ashley’s cousins who were visiting Disney and California for Christmas came up to see them all for the day too. Whie their family visiting made Christmas for them great, it was them having Andy there that made it feel perfect. It felt like old times on tour when their tour schedule would keep them on tour during the holidays. Not that they minded since they were a family, yet it always nice when they had a break on tour during the winter holidays for the reason of getting to spend it at home with their family, including Andy since they considered him family. Then again, everyone to them in the band and part of their crew was family to them, but they always considered Andy to be a bigger part of their family; or well they wanted him to.

 “Sasha, stop stealing Nikki..Sixx’s..Nikki’s..whoevers, toy.” CC told the German Shepherd who was staring up at him with the most innocent eyes as if she wasn’t trying to get her siblings toy. He could see them from the living room as he was tidying it up from yesterday and fixing up all the blankets that him, Ashley, and Andy used to sit down on the floor in front of the fireplace and TV once everyone else left to enjoy Christmas movies and spiked hot chocolate with Baileys Peppermint Liqueur topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. It was Ashley’s signature drink he made around the holidays for the two of them. He remembered the first time he made the drinks for them, it had been on the first leg of the Black Mass Tour in 2014; yet the first official time they ever had the drink together alone with each other had when they came home from tour to celebrate their first official Christmas together in the apartment they had at the time. It had been best moment ever between them during that point in their relationship, and they couldn’t wait to share their first Christmas together this year married. Even if they still got that feeling that someone was missing.

 Shaking that thought from his head, the drummer finished up fixing up the living room and got up to make his way over to where the dogs where Sasha was to get her to stop stealing Nikki..or Sixx’s..Nikki’s toy and gave her toy that he found in the living room. Giving a kiss to the dog’s head and seeing her happy with her Christmas toy that they gave her yesterday CC smiled and made his way over to the kitchen to grab one of the last pancakes from the plate of pancakes Ashley had made earlier before he left to go to the store to go get what they needed for today, as well getting different food for them to eat beside eating all the food they made for Christmas and the party they had two days ago. They loved eating food they made for the holidays days after, yet they needed to change it up throughout.

 As he was getting through the final bites of the pancake his hearing perked up when he heard the dogs running towards the front door of their house, to the front window in their living room, and knew what that meant; Ashley was pulling up in the driveway. He knew in about five minutes, probably less than that, the dogs would start barking when they saw him through the window and could smell him. They did that to them or one of them whenever they were coming back home from somewhere. Usually during tour, it was even more madness since they would try to tackle them down to the ground, even the two little poms of fluff would try to tackle them down to the floor. It didn’t work, yet they would sure tackle them when they sat down on the couch, floor, or their bed.

 Giving a smile as he finished the pancake he shifted his eyes over to the dining table and could see Crow sitting on it looking at the front door with his tag swishing back and forth. He could tell that was him wondering who was at the door. He may not be the biggest cat person, yet he could always tell what the different meanings where in cat’s tail swishing back and forth; after all, it was similar to a dogs tail motions and he knew that Crow was wondering who was at the door and if they were going to come in so he would know if the person was someone he knew or someone he had to sniff. A small laugh came from him when he thought of Crow sniffing out Ashley. It brought back the memory of when they all first meet Crow, along with Femme, when they had gone over to Andy’s after he got them. Crow was so tiny and all he did was crawl over their laps whenever he would walk wobble over to them. Jinxx was so excited seeing the two cats when they had gone over and CC could remember how long Jinxx and Andy talked about cats. One adorable part of the memory he remembered was when Ashley held Crow and was so unsure how to hold a kitten which had caused them all to laugh, yet it was an adorable moment when he the kitten tuxedo cat and the pictures he still has of it make him smile everytime he sees them. Just as the pictures of him with their pets that CC has taken when Ashley wasn’t looking. He knew Ashley sometimes hated it, but he loved seeing the pictures after they were taken and that’s why the had been printed and hung up on the walls throughout the house, just like the pictures of Ashley holding kitten Crow.

 “I’m back with the cake.”

  _And speaking of Ashley._ He chuckled when he heard his fiance come in through the door with al the dogs barking and their nails hitting against the hardwood floor as they were greeting their one dad back inside the house.

 "I’ve been gone for nearly an hour, you don’t have to tackle me when you saw me before I left. You could go to do that to CC instead.”

 “Rude.” CC joking scoffed at his comment as he heard and watched Ashley come through the living room to their dining room and into the kitchen with the cake in his arms and two grocery bags in his hands.

 “What’s rude is you standing there and not helping me.”

 Rolling his eyes, the drummer went over to his fiance and took the cake from his hands and brought it over to the kitchen counter and placed it on there as while Ashley put the bags down and began to get what he got out to either put away or leave out; which was mainly the candles for the cake as where the rest went into the fridge and freezer. As he watched Ashley put away the cold food, CC opened the cake and smiled when he saw it. It was a simple birthday, well simple to them if you counted the fact that they got their own band symbol on it themed for their upcoming album Vale and the small stars that he knew Ashley requested on the cake; yet what made him smile a lot was how cute the birthday message was on it. It was so simple and sweet and somehow fit on the cake. They knew that when he saw the cake he would love it, well, at least that’s what CC and Ashley hoped.

 “Are you looking at what we got put on the cake?”

 CC nodded. “Yeah, it’s sweet. Do you think he’ll like it?”

 Ashley stopped and looked at him as if he was on something. “CC, Chuppy, starlight, if Andy doesn’t like ‘Happy sweetest of birthday’s Andy,’ along with the stars and our bands symbol with the Vale theming, we must be totally high out of our minds or in a different universe.”

 Staring at him with a narrowed eye look for what seemed like ten minutes the slightly taller male shook his head and snicker at his fiancé, yet he knew he was right. There would be not way Andy would not like the cake; after all, they both figured it would be one of the sweetest gifts he would get get today and one of the best parts of breakfast this morning. After all, CC would know since he always had a birthday week for his birthday, even on tour and would pretty much have some type of cake every day leading up to his birthday with the official birthday. The guys found it slightly annoying and tiring when his birthday happened on tour, even Ashley, even though they loved celebrating his birthday for the entire week. Especially Ashley no matter how tired he got.  

 “You’re right, there is no way he wouldn’t love this cake.”

 “Of course, I am.” Ashley muffly said as he was carrying the bag of pancake mix in his mouth with milk and eyes in the other. “When am I ever wrong?”

 “Right now, in thinking you can carry everything by yourself.” CC chuckled as he went over to help Ashley and give him a kiss on his lips as he took the bag of mix he was carrying out of his mouth and took ahold of the milk container so he could put them down on the counter. “Also, what are we doing with stuff to make French toast?”

 “If you’re referring to the eggs and milk, it’s because I’m going to make French toast pancakes. The first batch I made and we ate together was them, but we ate them before Andy woke up so might as make more.” The bassist told the drummer coming back with the other ingredients he needed to make the pancakes taste like French toast. “Or should we make Christmas birthday pancakes for Andy with all the leftover sprinkles and peppermint chips?”

 “The second option.”

 Nodding to his future husband the bassist turned back around to put away what he got that would make the pancakes taste like French toast and got out what he needed to make them taste like birthday cake with peppermint out of the cabinet they kept all the spices and baking ingredients and came back over to where CC was now standing at the counter by the stove with their deemed pancake pan. Smiling over at him, Ashley walked up next to him and kissed his cheek as he put down the other ingredients he got. He earned a kiss back from him as they began to make the birthday breakfast for Andy. They knew it would hard not to be loud with all the cooking, making the dogs bark, and Crow running around the house so they didn’t wake up Andy, yet they knew even with that they would be able to get it done before he woke up and it would be perfect. If they didn’t wake him up with all the noise that would probably happen and spoil the surprise. That was the least they wanted to do.

\--

 “Daredevil..stop licking my face. Daredevil stop. Dad’s awake.” Andy mumbled out tiredly as his closed eyelids squinted together and rolled over onto his back as he slowly opened his eyes to not see Daredevil, but to see Daredevil and Sixx on the bed beside him with their tongues smiling at him. He brought his hands up to his eyes to clear out the sleep in them as he let out a yawn before he opened them fully and propped himself up on his side towards the dogs and tiredly smiled at them reaching out to pet them which made them go right up to him and put their front paws on him causing him smile and laugh.

 “Good morning to you two.” He told them as he pett them both and gave them morning kisses as the two small dogs gave him kisses back and climbed over him. Well, Sixx before popping up behind his back and lounging herself over his side. He chuckled again at the white puff ball of fur and made sure to pick her up off his side so he could sit up on the bed which only lead to them crawling over him. He was so used to only have Daredevil and Crow crawling over him in the morning or whenever he woke up, but he was starting to get used to having the extra guest waking him up in the morning the more he had to stay over here. It gave him more company and a better morning than he usually had, although he sometimes wished he woke up more to than just pets. After all, it was what he always wanted.

 Petting the two dogs, he ruffled Sixx’s fur one more time with giving her a kiss before turning his attention to Daredevil who was bumping and rubbing his head against Andy’s chin and cheek to get his attention for the morning. The blue-eyed male rolled his eyes at the small puppy before placing a hand on him, petting him as he gave him a good morning kiss and felt the small puppy give him multiple kisses back making him laugh. Daredevil would always shower him in kisses every morning, and just whenever he wanted too. The tiny dog never wanted him to not feel love, that’s Andy always got his multiple kisses and affection he would give him, even Crow too. Daredevil loved and wanted to look out for him just as Andy did for him and Crow, even Femme too despite her not liking him.

 Chucking more as Daredevil kept giving him kisses, Andy moved him from his face and looked at him with a smile, “You sure are giving me a lot of kisses this morning, huh?”

 The blind puppy tilted his head at what he said before giving him another big lick directly in the middle of his face causing Andy to fully laugh and set him down the bed so he could sit up fully which only caused Daredevil and Sixx to crawl over his legs and even lay on them. He couldn’t help but once again smile and chuckle at the two little dogs as they had their tongues out as they looked at him, well Daredevil kind of looked around. It made Andy wonder why these two were up here with him, almost seemingly trying to get him to wake up and go somewhere in the house for some reason. He honestly couldn’t know what or where they would want him to go. He sat there looking at them letting out another yawn and rubbing his face to get more sleep out of his eyes and try to get the tired feeling out of his face, yet he knew he would have to get up and wash his face to fully get it out. However, he was so comfortable in the bed with Daredevil and Sixx laying on top of his legs and he didn’t want them to move. Hell, he didn’t even want to move. He rather lay here in bed all day with the pets and maybe with someone else.

  _I should probably get cleaned up and go downstairs, but I don’t want to get up._ He thought as he looked at the dogs then around the room. He knew he couldn’t stay in bed all day, no matter how much he wanted too. Running a hand through his hair he made sure to move the dogs off his legs carefully onto the edge of the bed moving the blankets off him. He got off the bed, stretching his body hearing his joints and back crack making him grimace at the sound of the cracking and his lower back and legs pinching in pain as he did stretch.

 Once the soreness was done he made sure to make the bed before he headed to the guest bathroom down the hall to get ready for the morning and do his morning routine. When he got in there and turned on the light he blinked to adjust his eyes and winced back when he saw himself in the mirror. He always hated seeing himself in the mirror now a days, even when he was spending time here. He knew his hate for his appearance wasn’t his fault, as he told himself with a lot of other things, yet there was that nagging small voice in his head that said it was; along with her voice in his head. Although Andy could not dwell on that today and at the moment. He had to focus on himself and get ready for the morning, or as ready as he normally gets. He grabbed his bag full of his items and took out what he needed to get ready for the morning. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to get fully ready as he would normally do. The most he had do was his face and fix his hair from sleeping. He didn’t have to hide any tattoos he didn’t like that would show through his shirt, or hide any marks such as his tattoos thankfully. He was pretty sure the crewneck he wore to bed covered up the tattoos he didn’t like, so he didn’t have to worry about covering up those. It would be easy for sure to get ready, if he didn’t feel the need to completely waste his time in the bathroom getting ready.

 Surprisingly, it only took him twenty-five minutes to get ready as he could for the morning. His face didn’t feel as tired anymore since he washed it, and his dark circles were covered up with some foundation. Even though Ashley and CC has pretty much seen his dark circles for as long as they know each other, he didn’t want them to see how dark they were. Although he knew they already seen them. After all, each of them all had dark circles, yet Andy felt his were more prominent and he hated it.

Running the brush through his hair one last time, he put all his stuff away and looked in the mirror one last time before heading out of the bathroom and turning off the light as he did only to come to see Daredevil and Sixx laying on the floor in the hallway right outside. Almost as they were waiting for him to get done. He smiled down at them before he kneeled and began to pet them causing them to be alert that he was done.

“Did you two seriously wait outside of the bathroom for me? Is that what you two little guys did?” He asked them as he gave them a few last pets before standing up. “Well, I’m going to head downstairs now, so are you two going to come down with me or stay here?”

Getting no answer beside a head tilt and Daredevil sticking his tongue out, Andy rolled his eyes and said something that got them going. “I’ll give you two snacks if you come downstairs with me.”

With that the two small dogs where ready to go as all dogs got when it came to hearing about food and snacks. He laughed at them shaking his head as he began walking towards the stairs hearing their small feet pad against the hardwood floor. He stopped at the top of the steps before going down, in case he needed to pick up Daredevil or Sixx even. He knew Sixx liked to be carried since she was pretty much a Princess. CC always mentioned how she was their spoiled punk Princess and he wasn’t wrong. He always remembered in the group chat the band had, well one of them, that when Ashley and CC first got the two balls of fluff, that they had already got them jackets and clothes. And since then, Sixx had been the most spoiled and declared a Princess out of all their dogs. Although they still considered Sasha and Callie to be their first Princesses, Sixx was the ultimate Princess of the house and she didn’t let you forget it at all.

Noticing that Daredevil was having no problems going down the stairs, he realized that Sixx was being her Princess self and wanting to be carried down. Laughing at the white ball of fur, he bent down and picked her up holding her in his arms as he did with Crow and began to walk down the stairs with her. He knew she would not leave his arms until they were down in the living room, which is way better than Crow leaping out of his arms mid way while walking scaring him half to death. He never been more scared in his life and so thankful that Daredevil and now Sixx didn’t try to do what Crow did. Last thing he did needed today was Ashley and CC’s one dog jumping out of his arms going midway down the stairs and getting hurt. Andy didn’t know if he would be able to live himself if he ever hurt a dog. Or well any animal. He freaked out the last time he accidentally stepped on the very tip of Crow’s tail and apologized so much that cat who pretty much just bump his head against side as to accept the apology.

“Alright, Sixx, please do not jump out of my arms as we are in the middle of walking down the stairs. I really don’t need anything happening to you.” He told the dog who just looked up him with a smile as they headed downstairs Daredevil leading in front of them. He smiled at the small dog walking down the stairs in front of him and Sixx, he was so ready to get downstairs have coffee and hang out with Ashley and CC. Along with get to talk and hang out with them before she calls, because he had the gut feeling as he headed down the stairs that she would and he wanted to have all the time he could have with them before she wanted him back home for whatever reason. Even if he didn’t want to go back home, especially there.

 -- 

“Star, you have his presents we didn’t give him yesterday ready? I think I can hear him coming down the stairs?”

Eyes going wide for a minute, Ashley looked at CC and made a sheepish smile as he quickly walked into the living room to see the gifts they didn’t give to Andy yesterday for Christmas set up. They had made sure to keep them seperate and hidden so they could surprise him with them today. They knew it would give him a good surprise for today since it was a birthday, plus they didn’t want to give him all the gifts they both and individually got him for Christmas and not have anything to give to him today. It’s what they did on tour with Jinxx’s birthday if they do have tour on his birthday. They never wanted one of them to feel like they didn’t get any on their birthday since both Andy’s and Jinxx’s was around the holidays, yet Andy’s was always more complicated due to being the day after Christmas meaning they had to split up the gifts, even secret Santa gifts, to give to him. And to themselves too. This time of the years was most confusing for gift giving. For any holiday that happens.

Turning back around to CC giving him the thumbs up the drummer nodded and began to make sure everything was set up correctly as Ashley came over quickly to help him out as they heard Andy and two of the dogs come closer to being fully down stairs.

 “Are you sure we got everything? I got everything we needed to get this morning, right?” Ashley asked in a soft tone as they finished up organizing the peninsula, breakfast bar countertop with the pancakes, the cake, and cards they got him.  

“Everything seems to be in check.” CC said and looked at him with his eyes slightly narrowed and a small smile on his face. “Wait, are you worried you forgot something like you did for my birthday during 2014?”

“I-” Ashley started and closed his mouth moving his head so his hair would hide his face so his fiancé couldn’t see his expression, “No.”

Hearing his voice, CC could totally tell that he was remembering that date and jokingly nudge his side making the bassist move and give a small smile which he could see from underneath his hair. He put his arms around Ashley and brought him close to him so he could hold him closer as well as see his beautiful, handsome face. He kissed his lips earning a kiss back before he pulled away and spoke, “I’ve told you time again it’s alright, yet I know you being the extra and prepared person you are you’re still hard on yourself with making sure you have everything for events, especially birthdays.”

Smiling at his fiance, he wrapped his arms around his waist. “You know me way to well, baby, even when I try to act like I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course, I do. However; it’s very easy to tell since your voice gets softer and you hide your face behind your hair.”

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend Ashley poked his sides which caused the drummer to let out a sharp breath of laughter. “Why would do that, you know how ticklish my sides are.”

“Well, I maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t-”

“Daredevil watch where you’re going, I know you smell your way down the stairs, but watch out.” Andy’s voice sounded out throughout the downstairs towards them. “We don’t need you falling down them You did that once, and it made me so worried for you even if you were alright.”

The couple standing in the kitchen with their arms around each other looked at each other then towards where the sound was coming from and unstuck themselves from each other so they could get ready to surprise Andy with everything. They checked to make sure everything was ready and got in front of the breakfast bar peninsula ready to surprise him as they heard him come fully down and off the stairs due to the sound of the dog’s nails tapping against the hardwood floor and Andy talking to Sixx about letting her down on the floor and greeting the dogs. They waited patiently for him to come around the corner and into the dining room and kitchen area so they could surprise him with everything, just minus the gifts since they were in the living room.

“I wonder where Ashley and CC are, usually they would be in the living room watching tv and working on stuff for the band. We have tour coming up I’m surprised-”

“Surprise!!” Ashley and CC yelled once Andy came in sight of the dining room and kitchen cutting him off from speaking and causing him look shocked at the set up they had with the pancakes, cake with candles not lit yet, and birthday cards on the breakfast bar peninsula countertop.  “Happy birthday!”

Standing in there in shock still, the singer blinked and looked at the countertop to Ashley and CC trying to figure out how they did this in such a small amount of time and even remembered his birthday. Hell, he even forgot it was his birthday today. Mouth still opened he began to try to form words while looking in between them and the small set up they had. “You..you guys did this..for me?”

“Of course, we did. We couldn’t forget your birthday despite it being the day after Christmas.” CC said going up to hug the singer who was still in shock over them surprising them and was more in shock when CC hugged him; however, he melted into his touch and even more so when Ashley came in for the hug. It had been so long since he had gotten a hug like this on his birthday. It had been so long since he had gotten any hug like this. It was different than them sitting on the couch together the other night, and different than any other hug he had been given this year. He felt so happy and so loved just by this hug, by the fact they remembered his birthday and did this for him when they didn’t have to do any of this. No one has done this for him in so long, well beside his parents when he went to go visit them with her in 2015, but otherwise no one had done this for him. Not even last year when they had to visit her parents. They barely cared, and so did she. He had to act as if everything was alright, just like he did so many times. He just wished he could-

“Woah, hey it’s alright. Don’t cry.” Ashley’s voice spoke through his thoughts making him blink looking at both Ashley and CC who where now in front of him. He can’t believe he didn’t feel them break away the hug, and was he crying? When did he even start crying in the first place, and how long has he been crying?

“I’m crying?”

“Only a little, but don’t worry. It’s alright Andy.” CC said rubbing his shoulder lightly as he watched the singer rub his face to clear away tears that were silently coming out of his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m..I’m..I’m alright, I just never expected you two do this for me today.” Andy said. “And how did you two remember it was my birthday?”

“Andy, it’s hard for us to not forget your birthday.” Ashley’s voice came towards them with him now in the kitchen getting them all coffee to drink, mainly Andy since he knew he would need it. “Plus we would never forget your birthday, and we always want to celebrate with you in anyway we can.” _And we know you needed it._

Still in shock from the fact of what the two had done for him, he took a breath and wiped his face on more to get rid of any tears that were still on his face, not caring if they got his sleeves wet. He still couldn’t believe they had done this for him. He didn’t even know if he deserved this at all from them, yet they did this for him out their own time this morning when they didn’t have to.

“I can’t thank you guys enough for this.”

“You can thank us as we all sit down and eat the pancakes we made for you and then we eat the cake when opening your other gifts we got you.” Ashley came around the breakfast bar peninsula from the kitchen and walked over to the dining room table to set down a cup of coffee along with a cup of orange juice before going back to the kitchen only to stop when he saw CC look at him.

“Why don’t I get coffee?”

“I thought you had some this morning?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then why are you asking me why you don’t get coffee. You can make your own, I’ll make you some on your birthday special for you. Andy’s coffee is for his birthday, just wait for your turn in April.”

“You better make me coffee and breakfast for my birthday, Purdy.”

Andy stood there giving out a small laugh under his breath. He didn’t know why but seeing them banter back and forth made him feel lighter and happier. It even made his love for them grow more, even if he couldn’t express it to them. He wished he could express to them how much this all meant to him with them making him breakfast and getting a cake for him. This was more than Juliet has ever done for him in the past few years.

 

“Well, come on. Let’s get having your birthday breakfast Andy before it gets cold or before CC eats it all.”

 

“I-” CC started before closing his mouth. “Says the person who at the remaining plate of cookies this morning that we made. So, don’t drag me for eating the pancakes you made this morning.”

 

Rolling his eyes at his fiance, he came back with two extra cups of coffee and looked at Andy who was smiling at the two. “Sit down and let’s enjoy your birthday breakfast so we can all eat it together before we have cake opening your gifts we got you for today.”

 

Smiling at Ashley, he followed both him and CC to the table and sat down next to CC while Ashley grabbed the plate of pancakes from the breakfast bar peninsula and sat them down on the table so they could all have them. This was turning out to be the best surprise for his birthday than he could ever imagine and it was only the first thing they had planned for him this morning before the cake. He only wished this type of day for him could go on forever, yet he some feeling in him said it wouldn’t happen. However, he would take the time he had with him for today; he was already enjoying it and he couldn’t wait for more with what else they would do for him today.

 

\--

 

“Crow, stop trying to eat my cake.”

CC and Andy laughed at Ashley who was sitting on floor trying to get Crow to avoid eating his piece of cake. Crow was the only pet that was trying to get the cake. The dogs were pretty much enjoying their toys they got for Christmas, even Daredevil playing with a small treat filled toy that was Nikki and Sixx’s, yet the dogs didn’t care, they just played with whatever toy they could get their paws and teeth on.

“How do you and Jinxx and Alice deal with having cats?” Ashley said as he kept an eye on Crow who kept his eyes following the plate of cake Ashley had and was moving around so the tuxedo cat couldn’t get it.

“We just do.” Andy laughed along with CC continuing to watch Ashley eye fight Crow so he doesn’t get his cat. “I’ve been trying to put both Crow and Femme on a diet, but Crow still wants to eat whatever food. I always have a hard time cooking because he jumps on the counter demanding food.”

“Well, can you get Crow to stop demanding my food?”

Laughing still, Andy said a “yes” while laughing before being able to speak through his laughter, “Crow, Crow you cake eating cat, come over.”

Hearing his voice, the cat stopped looking at Ashley and glanced over to Andy before hesitantly walking over to his dad and sitting right next to him, glancing at his piece of cat as well only causing Andy to roll his eyes. Ashley safely relaxed his body and brought his plate of cake he was holding up in the air down and rested it on his lap, while watching Crow over near Andy who was still looking at the piece of cake the singer had.

_That cat really wants the cake._ He thought to himself.

“Listen, I’m going to give you on lick of the frosting and that’s it.” Andy told Crow as he swiped his finger across his piece and held it to the cat who sniffed it before licking his finger. “There you go. Now do you want another treat? I’m guessing you want another treat.”

“I can go get him some if you want to while Ashley gives you the gifts.” CC said making the singer look over to him with a smile and Ashley to look him with wide eyes before nodding that he would get the gifts. CC got up, placing his plate of cake on the table and went to go get the cake treats he remembered that Andy brought over to give to Crow while Ashley put his plate down and scooted over to the tree to grab the presents before placing them in front of Andy right as CC came back with the treats that Crow smelled instantly, going over to him and plopping himself in his lap the moment CC sat down.

Laughing at the cat, he smiled and petted it looking at him, “You’ll get the treats in a minute, let your dad finish up eating his cake so we can open the gifts.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Andy told them as he was still eating his piece of cake. “I can open gifts and eat cake at the same time.”

“Remember the last time we did for that for my party and we ended up dropping a small piece of cake on the floor of CC’s and I’s hotel room and all of us freaked out because we are also half drunk and didn’t know what to do?”

Both CC and Andy stared him blinking for a few minutes trying to remember when they did did for Ashley’s birthday. Sometimes depending on if they were tour or not, they would celebrate Ashley and Jinxx’s together towards Ashley, yet they couldn’t remember what year and tour Ashley was referring to this time. Both of them sat there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out in their head what year and what tour it was during. This made Ashley sigh as he watched his fiancé and best friend sit there looking at each other trying to communicate silently to figure out what he was referring to.

“Guys, it was during The Church of the Wild Ones tour. It was a few weeks before me and you got together Chuppy.”

This caused both the two to stop looking at each other and look over at Ashley both with an “o” shape realizing what he said only making Ashley roll his eyes and gave him one of his gifts they saved for his birthday. “Just start opening your present, Andy.” 

Looking at the bassist weirdly with a subtle eye roll he took the first gift in his hand before putting the plate down on the floor next to him. “I thought you said I should eat my cake first so we don’t make a mess on floor. Especially the fact this fluffy carpet has always been your favorite from what I remember. 

Chuckling at the smartass tone in Andy’s comment, CC looked at Ashley then Andy. “This carpet has been through a lot, and we’ve dropped enough food on this carpet. Plus, I just don’t think Ashley wants to clean the carpet before we leave.” 

Wishing he could give his fiancé a small shove for understanding his plan, he shook his head and looked at Andy. “Just go and open it.”

Putting his hands up in a humorist defense, Andy put his plate down and next to him and grabbed the first gift the two had gotten him for today. He began to rip of the paper along the edges that were tapped before completing ripping off the paper and putting it in front of him. He looked at the clothing box curiously as too what it could be before he opened it. He knew it was from Ashley since the bassist was always about giving someone he was close to something customized. It could be anything from clothes or accessories that Ashley had customized for someone. While he did also go out with buying stuff for people being the most extra person ever, they all knew that Ashley loved making customized gifts for people since it made the gifts more special and none of them could deny that at all.

Opening the box up then pulling back the tissue paper Andy let out a small gasp as he smiled seeing what was in the box. He pulled them out of the box making it slide out of his lap and onto the floor in front of him as he held up the pants that were completely customized, almost like the ones CC got yesterday, just more stylized to fit his style more. Ashley was always good at making sure each customized gift he gave to someone was personalized and stylized to that person to make it special and unique.  

_There’s no way in hell he did this and for me._ “Oh my god, Ashley, you seriously made these pants for me?”

The bassist shrugged with a smile. “Of course, I did. If made some for CC, there was no way I could pass up making them for you for your birthday.”

“These aren’t super expensive jeans are there?” He asked looking them over, memorizing the stitch and customized work that was on the pants. 

“No, no. Just normal jeans from HotTopic.”

_Normal jeans from HotTopic? He seriously did all this with jeans from HotTopic and did the same with CC’s? He’s seriously amazing._ “I’m so amazed and impressed Ashley. I can’t believe you seriously did this, and made a pair for me. Thank you so much.” He told him still amazed by the fact he did this for him when he didn’t have to. Ashley could have just given him normal pants, not giving him customized and personalized pants like he did for CC; yet he did.

Smiling at the singer seeing him memorizing the pants, each stitch he put into them while customizing made Ashley happy, and when he looked over to CC too he could tell that he was happy also. Even though he never let CC see the designs for the pants, beside the one he drew up for APFI, he could tell that his fiancé was amazed by them too. He smiled more when CC asked Andy if he could see which he gladly let him. One thing about his lovely fiancé was that he loved seeing his work with fashion. Whenever he designed something or even altered clothes he had to customize them, CC wanted to see them up close and touch the stitching since it was memorizing. He was always so support of what he did and what he designed and Ashley couldn’t be more thankful for having a supportive soon to be husband.

Getting the next gift, he handed it to Andy. “This is from CC. We both you got individual gifts, then the last two are joint gifts from us.”

Taking the box, Andy gently opened the wrapping paper before ripping off and came across another box, this time smaller, that made him wonder what CC could have got him. He opened the box, smiling at what he saw that CC got him. It was a studded leather cuff with the Black Veil mourning star symbol on them. Just like the cuff he had back in 2011 during Warped Tour. He turned it over in his hands once he took it out to examine it seeing all the details in it from the stud work to the mourning star symbol of their band. He couldn’t believe that both of them got him custom items like this. And this was only two of the gifts they got him so far.

Looking over at CC with a smile holding the cuff he was so amazed once again that the two had got him gifts like these and it was only the first two. “CC..this is literally amazing. How did even remember that I had one.”

“I came across old photos of us from all tours during 2011 and 2012 and noticed you had a cuff on with the mourning star logo for the band, and I could remember you wearing it for days on end only taking it off when all warpaint we wore sweated off or we showered. Ashley show me another picture of you with it and I thought getting a new one for you would be a good gift, along with another item you can wear on tour.” CC told him with a smile seeing the singer smile at his gift. He glanced over to Ashley with a smile letting him know that so far both of their individual gifts were good and that the singer loved them. Yet he and Ashley both knew that he would love the gifts they both got for him. “And I got from the same place Ashley got my leather cuffs for me since he knows I always wear them while playing drums.”

Looking at the two Andy couldn’t help but keep smiling. Both of these gifts meant so much to him already and he hasn’t even seen the second too. “Thank you so much CC, and Ashley. Both of these gifts are amazing and they’re not the only ones.” 

“You’re welcome Andy, but you can thank us again after you open these last two so we can get to eating more cake and have some whiskey.”

With hearing that from the bassist, CC and Andy looked at him with a raise eyebrow as he held the last of Andy’s gifts for him. He was so confused as to why they were looking confused at him. Did he say something that made them confused or did he forget to say something? “What? Did I say something or did I do something? Did I knock over my cake onto the floor, are the dogs eating it?” 

When neither of them replied to him, and only blinked, it made him more to confused as to what he said or if he did something. “No seriously, what did I say?”

“Ash..star, it’s barely noon, it’s too early for whiskey, let alone alcohol.”

_Oh. That’s what caused them to look at me confused._ “Why can’t I have some whiskey? At least a shot of it.” 

“Star, it’s barely noon. It’s too early for whiskey.”

“But..but the Tennessee Honey Jack Daniels.” Ashley whined slightly, giving that soft expression he knew would win CC over, but CC was not really having it. “Can I have one shot in class of Coke?”

“I guess you can.”

Seeing the two bicker back and forth made Andy smile and laugh causing the other two look over at him confused at first, but then smile. Both of them were happy to see him smiling, laughing, and happy. Even if they were playfully bricking at each other like they always did. It made them also know that so far his birthday was going well. They only wished they could make it better, even more meaningful for him so he could remember it and at least spend it with people who love. Which they did, but they couldn’t show it the way wanted too; however, they were going to keep making this day great for him for as long as they could with him over here.

Ashley and CC laughed as they watched Andy give Daredevil a small drop of frosting on his finger from the cake. The small dog reminded them of when they let Sixx and Nikki had some frosting or whipped cream to eat, pretty much sucking on the finger until he was sure he had gotten all the frosting off; or well until Andy realized that Daredevil was just now holding his finger in his mouth. The two laughed once they saw Andy lightly tugging his finger out of his small dogs mouth.

“Daredevil, come on. Let go of my finger.” Andy told him hearing the two behind him laugh. “Come on let of daddy’s finger.”

“This is like how Sixx and Nikki were when we first got them. We got them a puppicino from Starbucks the one time and when they couldn’t get the end of the cup we scooped the cream out with our fingers and when it was the end, Sixx thought there was still more on CC’s finger so she kept a hold on him for a while before he petted her.” Ashley said with a laugh. “Only way she let his finger go.” 

“She’s pretty much a princess Ash, and she loves to be picked up and held.”

“She does.” Andy added in laughing as he finally got his finger out of Daredevil’s mouth and stood up to full height turning around to face them and the counter where his second piece of cake was. “I carried her down the stairs before setting her down at the bottom when I finally reached the living room floor. She didn’t even want to be let down on the landing which only had two steps she go down to get into living room.”

CC laughed, “Yup that’s Sixx. Surprisingly though she’ll follow Sasha or Callie down the stairs, yet if we’re upstairs and she’s sitting by the stairs we have to take her downstairs. Sixx knows when we’re heading downstairs, so she waits for us.” 

“Sounds like Crow at times.” Andy commented hearing small ‘meow’ from the cat causing him to smile as he ate some of the cake. Crow was always near him in some way, this time he was sitting on the table that was not so far from where Andy, Ashley, and CC were in the kitchen. All the animals were pretty much lounging around, playing on the toys, or going in and out of the back-door Ashley opened up after all the dogs were sitting by it. Even Daredevil was debating on going outside now as what Andy could see from the edge of his eye.

It made him wish he could let Daredevil outside when he wanted to when at home, or just have a home like Ashley and CC, or be at home with Ashley and CC. A lot of times when he was down in the kitchen and had the backdoor open, he had to set up a small gate around the stairs and a small section of yard to keep Daredevil in the area since Juliet didn’t trust Andy to watch over the small dog when he was inside and pretty much wanted to keep the small dog in an enclosed area. He hated it since he knew even small dogs needed the same amount of space that medium and large size dogs had. He would come home at times when he went out to see Daredevil in the small space Juliet would keep him in since she thought since the dog couldn’t see he would hurt himself. That was one thing Andy didn’t understand.

Daredevil knew the way around their place, after all he followed them and the cats around once he started to gain confidence to walk around the house sniffing out the smells of it. While he had to be carried down the stairs at times since Andy got worried, Daredevil loved to explore and he hated seeing the way Juliet would handle him a lot of the time by leaving him in a small enclosed area in a closet. He told her before to just leave the potty training dog pads in one place in the living then one upstairs since he would learn where it was, yet she told him that she rather him in a space where he wouldn’t get hurt if she wasn’t watching him in the room. It made him angry when she told him that, and tried to tell her why she was wrong with putting Daredevil in the enclosed space for as long as she did, yet by the time he thought he was getting through she completely pushed him out of her room leaving him standing in the hallway with the cats outside. Despite the fact she didn’t yell at him or hurt him, he knew he would have to not be in her way for the rest of the day. Which wasn’t hard to do at all.

Coming half way out of his thoughts he could hear Ashley and CC talking in the background about random stuff, some tour talk in between and just them being themselves towards each other. He couldn’t help but smile as always, even though a small pang was felt in his heart. While he was happy he could spend his birthday with him, he wished it was more. Then again, he wished everyday was spent with them, and not just as best friends. He knew though that would never happen though. He had no idea if they felt same, and if he could ever get out of his so-called marriage and relationship with her he had no idea if they would want to be with him or let alone break up their engagement. He couldn’t do that to them, plus he knew from what Juliet told him that they would never feel the same and he would just be getting in the way of their relationship if he ever could even get with them. Though he knew why she said that along with more that he wished he didn’t have in the back of his mind repeating to him at times.

He was fully brought of his thoughts when he heard CC laugh and looked over to see him laughing at Ashley who now had some frosting on his face and in face with the most shocked expression. Andy couldn’t help but break out in laughter like CC causing the bassist to turn to him as well. It was hard not to laugh when someone had cake on their face. Yet it was hilarious seeing Ashley with frosting on his face and in his hair since he was good at keeping his hair perfect as possible throughout the day.

“What happened?”

“I picked up my plate,” CC had to pause to laugh, “and when I turned around Ashley was trying to kiss me and instead his face and part of his hit the remaining piece of cake.”

Trying to stiff a laugh, it was hard not to do when CC was already laughing and trying to help his fiancé and Ashley’s expression was too golden not to laugh at it. He did feel a bit bad for that happening to the older male, yet it was hard not to laugh at how it how and the way his expression kept the same. He let out a loud laugh and leaned again the counter staring at Ashley and looking at CC which only made the two break out in laughter more. As the two were laughing, Ashley rolled his eyes and went over to where the paper towels where kept to go wash off his face and hair the best as he could. He would have to take a shower tonight, yet he had to take one anyway. He set a reminder in his phone he had to get ready for something tonight but he knew it was some event he had to go that he didn’t really care for.

 With the two behind him still laughing, he washed off his face and getting pieces of frosting out of his hair as best as he could before he turned to roll his eyes and let out a breath as the two were trying to calm down their laughter, yet seemed to not be able too. He shook his head and leaned against the counter staring at his fiancé and best friend. One thing Ashley couldn’t help was think that the two them were adorable, even if they were laughing at his dismay with the cake frosting. It was times like this where his heart grew with love and want to be finally married to CC so they can spend the rest of their life together, maybe starting a family, and spending time with their best friends; yet it also made his heart flutter again as it did yesterday seeing Andy laugh with CC. For Ashley, and he knew CC felt the same, that with Andy here it felt like their entire life was complete and seeing those two together made him completely feel happy. Just as happy as he did when he first fell in love with the drummer, something he would never forgot.

“If you two are done laughing after me getting frosting on my face,” Ashley spoke causing the two flushed face males from laughing to look at him with a smiles, “do you want to at least eat something other than cake?”

The two let out small soundless laughs to get the rest of their laughter before standing there in thought wondering what they could eat. Both of them were pretty content with eating the birthday cake, yet also felt like having whatever left overs from the food they had yesterday and the day before.

Waiting for what felt as if it was an hour, CC finally spoke up, “I think we could warm up some food from yesterday and the day before.”

“That sounds good,” Andy said softly. He hated the fact that he was pretty much living a lie with the whole vegan thing, yet then again, his relationship and marriage was a lie anyway even if he had to convince and tell himself there was still love somewhere; although he knew there wasn’t.

“Well come on and help me pick me stuff out of the fridge, along with making sure the dogs don’t hear us open the fridge.”

Nodding to the honey brown male the two begin to follow him to the fridge with Andy walking around the counter only to stop when he heard his phone going off in his pocket. Ringtone blasting out a song of hers that made him cringe and want to throw his phone right then and there. He hated that she set her own ringtone on his phone. He hated it since she did it a few years ago realizing her one song was made into for a ringtone. Ashley and CC turning around looking him with question written all over their face that soon turned into worried once he could tell that they recognized his expression. He sadly smiled as he pulled out his phone and had to excuse himself to go take the call. He didn’t want to take it, yet he knew if he didn’t answer her...she would just continue to call until she came over to talk to him herself.

 Once he was around the corner and into living room he answered the phone trying to mask his disappointed she was calling. “Yes, Julie-”

“Why aren’t you home?”

_Hello to you too,_ “Because you told me not to come home until you wanted me home, remember?”

“Whatever.” Juliet said into the phone making Andy roll his eyes and walk over to the couch. “You’re supposed to be home today. We have stuff planned today for your birthday, remember?”

His eyes widen at that. _Shit. Did I forgot she had plans for today? What even where the plans._ “Wait, we had plans for today?”

“Of course, we did, Andy. You’re surprise party. You know, that I told you about weeks before that we had reservations at that on vegan restaurant.”

His mouth formed into the shape of an ‘O’ before going into a sheepish smile with his teeth gritted against each other. “Oh, yeah that.” He said into the phone still wishing he forgot about the party and that he didn’t even know it was happening, because since it was a so called ‘surprise’ party he shouldn’t know about it in the first place.  

“Don’t ‘yeah that’ me.” She told him into the phone casing him to sigh again since he didn’t want to deal with her at the moment. He really just wanted to spend his birthday with Ashley and CC, maybe even have Jinxx and Alice come over as well before Alice leaves to go back to the UK for her work with the dance company she was working with for the past few months

In the kitchen a few feet away from where Andy was in the living room sitting on the couching talking on the phone with the devil, Ashley and CC were now standing by the peninsula counter, wanting to go over by the table on the other side; although they didn’t want Andy to feel as if they were listening to his conversion. Which they were, yet they didn’t want him to fully know. They could tell as he was talking he was not doing alright, didn’t want to talk to her, and from the back they could see his body language shifting making them know the conversation was not going good.

“Do you think she’s calling about the party?” CC asked in a low whisper leaning close to Ashley who became confused at what he said.

“What party?”

“You know,” CC began looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, “the so called ‘surprise’ party she planned for Andy that she apparently told everyone about including him?”

Standing there, the honey brown eyed male blinked in confusion before it set in. _So that’s why I had the reminder to get ready for tonight._ “That’s tonight?”

“No babe, it’s the first, of course it’s today.” CC said sarcastically to him making Ashley glare at him side eye before shaking his head at all. 

“So you think she’s calling to remind him about it?”

“No doubt. She would want him home before it. Even if he didn’t remember it.”

Ashley had to agree with that. They pretty much both knew how she was with wanting Andy to be home when she wanted to do things or had things planned. It was one of the many things they all hated about Juliet was how she made Andy do anything she wanted. Sometimes Andy was lucky when he could say, yet they always noticed how he acted afterwards. They noticed it a lot on Warped 2015 and it them all pissed to the point Ashley and CC would take shifts watching over Andy when he was with Juliet for her set that he sadly had to be apart of. It was one of the only way they could try to make sure nothing bad happened, as best as they could.

The two continued to watch the singer until they could tell he got off it, noticing how his back bent forward to his lap with his hands going on his neck. Both of them knew it wasn’t good. Ashley and CC looked at each other before they went to try to act like they weren’t listening in on the conversation between him and the devil. Neither of them wanted to make Andy feel as if they were prying in on what was happening; and that was hard not to do when they constantly worried about him.

The couple pretended to be working on making something to eat as they have been for the whole time. It was never easy to do, since they both tried to do it for each other when the told the other to cook. Both of them would sarcastically joke at each other for it as they helped each other finish cooking what they were having. Though sometimes it took them a bit longer to cook since they would constantly goof off during it; although after a while they got back on the right track to cook.

By the time they had pretty much started to warm up the food they both heard Andy mumble to himself and get off the couch with the dogs giving out the concerning whimper they give whenever one of them was not feeling good either due to a mental low, off, or sick day. Or just when the dogs knew they weren’t feeling good at all. Both of them eyed each other and waited for when they could hear them all walking closer to the kitchen and turned around to see the singer standing there, the smile on his face and shine in eyes they saw not even minutes ago was now gone and dull. They’ve seen it so many times, CC seen it a lot on Ashley when he got the news from his family about his grandparents and Ashley seen it on CC when he was dealing with family issues the same as Ashley dealt. Technically they’ve seen the same look Andy had in so many different ways on each other, yet seeing the singer like this in front of them made them want to help him as they did with each other.

They watched as Andy stood there fumbling with the phones in his hands, turning it around them trying to get his thoughts together. They could tell he almost wanted to cry by just his body language. Slowly but surely though he started to speak, which both of them knew once his voice came through his mouth he was trying not to cry. For Ashley, it reminded him of when CC would always try to hide when he was depressed or upset.

“So..I..um...I have..have to go.” Andy managed to get out, holding back tears. “In an hour. Meaning I have to get every..everything ready to go before then.”

Ashley and CC looked at each other than Andy and slowly made their way over to him to be near him to let him they wouldn’t leave him until he had to leave. Which made them disappointed he had to go.

“I don’t want..I don’t want to go..but she...she..”

“Take it easy Andy, take it easy.” CC told him as he rested a hand on his shoulder seeing a small flinch from him before relaxing into the touch.

“She told..she told me I have to get ready for the surprise party that I forgot about..and she just wants me to be home to get ready, but I want to stay here with you two.”

_We wish you could spend the rest of the day with us as well Andy._ The couple thought to themselves at the same time before eyeing each other on what to do. They knew they needed to get him ready to leave before the actual hour time he had be home was up, yet with how distraught the singer was, they didn’t know if it would be easy to do. Once they knew Andy was calm enough, they told him they would help him get everything together from what he brought over, what they got him, and to get the pets together so they could help him get his car together in a time frame that would make sure he could get on time without getting yelled at for being late by any means. The only thing they hated was that it would be hours again until they could see him at his party, and the party was something the three of them were not prepared to go to at all. And they didn’t think they ever could be.

\--

“I don’t want to go.”

A low sigh came out from CC as he finished putting on his socks as he sat on the edge of his side of the bed glancing over to where their bathroom was and could see Ashley standing at the double vanity finishing doing his hair. He had to admit Ashley looked fantastic as always as he was finishing up getting ready. He could stare him the entire time, which was honestly what he had been doing half the time CC himself was getting ready. His fiancé’s beauty and handsomeness was very easy to be distracted by. Even before they were dating and their first small get together in 2012 while making Wretched and Divine then getting together in 2013 on tour, CC always got distracted by Ashley easily. Sometimes when they were in the dressing room or in their hotel room they would share, he would get distracted when they would be getting ready in the morning to head to the venue, leave the next morning to get back on the road, or just to get ready to go party; and now even when they’re together he has never stopped by distracted by Ashley’s beauty and handsomeness when they’re getting ready to go anywhere. Especially for events like this.

“Why are we going again to this birthday party? More importantly, why am I going again?”

“Andy. We are going for Andy.” CC told him as he shook his head again at his fiancé, yet in reality he could understand his unwant for wanting to go. In fact, not a lot of them wanted to go at all. Mainly because of one reason and one person: Juliet. That was the one reason they didn’t want to go, yet they couldn’t disappoint Andy at all. They didn’t want him to be alone on his birthday with her, or think they didn’t care about him. That was one thing they didn’t want him to think.

“I know we’re going for him,” Ashley sighed out as he finished his hair and began putting away his hair products and turned to look in CC’s direction as he held the cabinet open. “But she’s going to be there, why can’t we take him somewhere else to have a party? Like here at our place, or Jinxx and Alice’s place, or that one restaurant we went to for your party before I left to go home.”

“We tried planning it remember, but when we got the invitations to the party, we couldn’t then and then when Andy accidently told us at rehearsal about the party, we knew there was no way we could do a party by us for him.”

Standing there with his jaw clenched still from his frustration and distaste for wanting to go, he relaxed it and his body as he shut the cabinet door and came out of the bathroom turning off the light as he did. He knew CC was right. They tried planning the party so many different times, but knew that once they got the invitations for party, then Andy accidently telling them at rehearsal, they knew all the plans they had to somehow get a party into today without her was impossible. Which lead them to here, now getting ready in their bedroom to head to the restaurant to go to a party for him planned by her; and both of them knew the planning would somehow still end up badly.

Seeing how his fiancé was standing in their bathroom the drummer looked at him with a soft expression before patting a spot on the bed for Ashley to sit down on. His fiancé looked at him in the bathroom before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it feeling CC pull him close once he wrapped his arm around him which automatically made Ashley rest his head against his fiancé’s shoulder. The drummer put his hand on his upper back and slowly played with his hair making him relax fast to where he could feel him relax into his side and nuzzle the side of his face into his shoulder.

“I know you don’t want to go because you don’t want to see her, and I don’t want to see her either, you know that well.” CC said to him as he continued combing his hair with his fingers. “Yet we have to for Andy. He needs us to be there for him, plus it’s one place where we can all celebrate his birthday and make sure he has a happy one without her ruining the whole thing.”

Ashley sat there against him agreeing with him silently. He knew CC was 100% right. There was no way he could argue against him for it. They really wanted to go for Andy to make sure he had a good time and was happy, as well let him they had his back from her. But God, Ashley did not want to see her. He has hated her since he first meet her on Warped where she pretty much wiggled her way into Andy’s life and the bands, since then and from a few incidents involving him, CC, and the rest of the band including Andy - Ashley has completely hated her. Hated her to the point when in front of her he’d tried his hardest to act like he could tolerate her; well, before a scowl and glare came across his face. It was the same with CC from what he knew, yet he was able to keep it under control. Something Ashley didn’t understand why, until he realized the one time that when they come home and CC’s pent up about something he’ll go off and it was then when Ashley understood and realized why he didn’t go off then and there when the present thing happened involving Juliet or people he didn’t like who were married to their friends or in their case with Andy’s, a crush.

CC ran continued to run his fingers through his hair as he spoke. “Remember that one time we went to celebrate my cousin’s birthday and it almost turned out the same with us not going because we had only gotten back from tour hours before, and you knew I didn’t want to upset my cousin by us not being there and we decided that with the lack of sleep we’ve had the last few tour days with finishing it and traveling we’d go?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the pretty much the same thing,” CC said, giving a silent pause afterward to think before speaking again, “except instead of it being my cousin who then told us to go home to get some rest and sleep since she and my family realized we’ve been finishing up tour with lack of sleep, it’s dealing with Juliet who tends to dislike us a lot.”

Ashley scoffed then let out a small laugh. He had to admit, even when talking about a situation like this, CC always managed to make him laugh. “Dislikes us? More like hates us to the point where if she could, she would use her eyes to kill me.”

“She’d have to go through me first before she could hurt you.”

“Please, you’d hit you with a drumstick or one your drums before she’d even get to you.”

A laugh broke out from CC as he was told that and couldn’t help but smile at him before wrapping both his arms around his fiancé and trying to tickle his side causing them both to begin to fall backwards on the bed to which Ashley began to protest since he had just finished doing his hair and makeup and he did not want to ruin his hair or even smear any makeup on the bed set. As his protests turned back in laughs as CC tickled his side and brought him close to his body, the two of them laid on their sides as they both tried to catch their breath from laughing and Ashley trying to catch his breath from being tickled. The couple laid there subtly staring into each other’s eyes, taking in the different shades of brown their eyes were, and falling in love with each other all over again like they had so many times when they did this.

Moving his hand onto Ashley’s face CC rubbed his thumb against his cheek before bringing his face closer to his, sealing their lips together in a kiss. He tangled his fingers in Ashley’s done hair and the bassist doing the same with his, pulling their bodies closer together to where CC then rolled them over causing him to straddle him as they continued to kiss each other with their hands entangling in their hair and going over their body. However, it was short lived when they pulled away to breath and stare at each other with a smile that told each other ‘I love you.” They didn’t need words at all between them majority of the time since they just knew what the other meant by their expressions, body language, or light in their eyes. Even before they had got together they always had this special connection with each other where they were able to tell what the other was saying or thinking, and now that they were a couple the two had been able to communicate just through their eyes and body language. It gave them away to know each other better and read what the other was feeling or thinking without having to ask right away. Plus, it worked well for when they weren’t near each other and had to call each other, the other knew by their voice and movement over the phone what was going on, and it saved them a lot of times from having to outright explain to the other what was wrong and stumbling over their words if they were in the middle of breaking down.

Staring down at Ashley CC kissed him again with giving him small kisses all around his face and Ashley doing the same when he could reach CC’s face between getting kisses. The honey brown eyed male giggled as the hazel eyed male continued to kiss him before stopping and leaving a kiss on his neck and resting his face between his neck and shoulders, taking in his scent of his cologne that pretty much made him melt when he smelt it. The same was with Ashley with CC’s cologne. He melted every time into him when he smelled it, which he couldn’t do right now since he hadn’t put any on.

“I wish we could lay like this for the night.”

Ashley cracked a smile with a chuckle. “Why? So you can smell my cologne throughout the night?”

“Yeah, and so I can mess up your hair in a way that’s not just from me playing it.” CC said with the smirk of his smile ringing through his voice as he lifted his head up to look at his fiancé in the face. He noticed Ashley’s expression that was just a straight face with a slight eye roll of annoyance before he broke out laughing and lightly hitting CC on the chest as he couldn’t believe he made a sex joke still when they were, well had, to get ready to leave.

“I wish you do that and I wish I could do that to you, but sadly we still have to finish getting ready to go.”

CC stayed there for a moment, eyes widened and mouthed “Fuck,” as he had completely forget while making sure Ashley was alright and the small kissing session they had that they had to finish getting ready to leave for Andy’s party. He heard Ashley chuckle and started to sit up the bed, sitting them both up and giving him a kiss on his cheek as he rested his hand on his chest. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ashley with a light blush lining as his face. Even Ashley had a blush across his face, but due to the makeup and highlighter, CC could only make some of it since his highlighter did a good job at masking the pink glow his cheeks had.

“We should finish getting ready, should we Mr. Soon-to-be Purdy?”

“I think we should so we won’t be late.” CC told him as he leaned into kiss him before the two of them stood off the bed to finish getting ready. While they, more so CC, was standing there, he watched as Ashley walked back into the bathroom to fix his hair a bit to make sure it looked presentable. However, as he watching Ashley walk to the bathroom and getting ready, all he could think about was how lucky he was to be with someone so talented, handsome, and beautiful as Ashley. Even when they were laying down on the bed he was so taken away by his handsomeness and beauty, yet when he was standing up he could see it more and just couldn’t believe he was going to marry this handsome as fuck man next year. He was so ready to do it, even though that feeling of someone missing would always be there for them, he knew their marriage and finally be officially together as Mr. and Mr. Purdy would be perfect; and Mr. Purdy was something CC couldn’t wait to be able to call himself. Plus, he was sure talking about their wedding would be a distracting for both of them heading to the party, and he knew talking about their wedding plans would make Ashley completely calm for the car ride.

-

CC’s plan for talking about their wedding plans worked only for about half way through the car ride before the both received texts from Juliet letting them know they would be arriving 30 minutes after making sure everyone had gotten to the location for the party. It pretty much ruined their mood for the car ride and talking about their wedding plans so they pretty much ended up listening to a mixture of their playlists that CC had on his phone. Depending on whose car they would take, they would always use that person’s phone so in case with it being CC’s car they were using his so that way Ashley could use his phone to call anyone or accept calls from CC’s phone on the car's electronic dashboard screen so he wouldn’t get distracted. Yet this time, the most they would get distracted by is if she sends them another message, and it would be a time that the drummer would be alright with getting into a small crash with his car to delay being at the party. It would suck to make Andy wait more with her, yet if it gave the couple some spare time, he’d do it.

Surprisingly CC didn’t have to do a small detour “crashing” the car so they had gotten there early. Nearly 30 minutes early and so far they had no idea if anyone they knew was there yet. They had no idea who was invited that Andy knew beside the rest of the band and Alice and Inna. Both of them loved Alice though, she had become a part of the band family right away when they got to know after Jinxx introduced them to her and they couldn’t be happier to have her part of their small little family. However, with Inna, it was rocky. Sure, she was part of the family, yet she had been as rude as Jake had been lately which made CC, Jinxx, Alice, even Ashley despite only being around a few times uncomfortable around her. Plus both of them knew she was not fond of Andy at all. She blamed him for causing there to be a small halt on releasing anything for their project her and Jake started together. And that wasn’t even the start with the blaming since she also blamed Ashley for him being away due to family and personal issues while creating the album since she thought he delayed it as well. They had all personal issues or things going on that kind of hindered the album being pushed back, and neither CC or Ashley knew why Jake and Inna constantly blamed Andy, or Ashley a bit, for the album being pushed back or being away for the making process. It made CC so pissed the first time he heard about it when Ashley came back for a bit during the summer for the photoshoot they did for Vale. He hadn’t fully told Ashley what was said when he overheard Inna talking at the photoshoot, but he never would never forget going off at Jake for agreeing with her.  Even though Jake apologized afterwards CC never let it go. It was hard to let go when one of your own best friends, bandmates, and brothers say something about someone they’ve been working with for years and knew about what happened with their family.

Feeling a tapping on his shoulder the drummer jumped slightly in his seat before letting out a hum and looking over at Ashley who was looking out CC’s window.

“What?”

“Alice and Jinxx are here.” Ashley said while pointing towards a black car on the other side of the parking lot where they could easily see the other couple in sitting in their car. “Should we text them to let them know we’re here?”

“Probably.” The drummer shrugged reaching for his phone, unplugging it from the charger that connected it to the car for calling and playing music. “We still have a good amount of time before we go on. We could probably go in, get seated, or go to the bar and talk with them before we have to sit down through the party and deal with her.”

“I’m all up for having a drink or two with you and them before we have to deal with her.” Ashley told him grabbing what he needed and unbuckling himself for the car to get ready to get out of the car with CC who grabbed his things, including the card they got for him. They knew it would be hard to give to him with her around, yet both of them were sure that Juliet wouldn’t dare touch any cards or small gifts he may get tonight due them, Jinxx, and Alice looking out for anything out of place tonight while looking over him. It was a small plan they had and they had to hope it would work.

Locking the car door once out he meet up with Ashley again and took a hold of his free hand before leaning in to kiss his cheek causing the honey eyed male to blush before kissing him back thus causing him to blush and chuckle. It was really hard for them to not just give each other little kisses back and forth in the parking lot. While they had been with each other again for a month or two, they still wanted to make up for all the kisses they missed giving each other in person despite the fact they’d had all of tour and next year to continue making up for those kisses.

Completely lost in being cute together in the parking lot, neither of them heard the other couple walking up to them with their hands locked together and swinging in the air slightly. They didn’t want to disturb the couples small kissing in the parking lot, yet they didn’t want to completely surprise them by just walking up on them without any sound.

“Why if it’s the love birds?”

Breaking away from being close to his fiancé, Ashley looked over at the guitarist with an eye roll. “Oh shut up. It’s not as if you two were smooching in your car a bit ago.”

Hearing that and narrowing his eyes, the blue eyed guitarist looked at him before speaking out, “You got me there Purdy.”

Smiling and fist bumping the air as well as kicking his leg in the air Ashley smiled and did a little victory dance along with it causing CC to shake his head along with Jinxx and Alice to laugh at the bassist for being himself. It was a weird bandmate, best friend, brother thing they all had and Ashley was the one to always do it when was able to out smart whoever either by stating facts or being sarcastic. Even though Jinxx usually could one up Ashley easily.

“So, what are you doing out in the parking lot instead of heading into the restaurant?” Alice this time spoke up asking the couple as they were all still standing in the parking lot.

“Well we were originally going to wait in the car to go into the restaurant, yet we saw you two in your car and decided to come out to wait here for you out here,” CC said this time, “which then turned into us giving each other little kisses here and there since we’re still trying to make up for all the kisses we missed this year despite we have all next year to make them up.”

Aweing at the two, Jinxx and Alice smiled at each other before looking back at them. “Do you want two want to walk into the restaurant with us so we can all hang out together before everyone else comes?”

“Yes, please.” Ashley spoke out. “We didn’t want go on in our by ourselves and have to wait for you two or anyone else we know to get here, so going in and catching up with you two would be fantastic.”

“It would be for sure. Even though we just saw each other two days ago on Christmas Eve.”

“That honestly feels like days ago.” Jinxx said. “We had to sadly put away the bottom ornaments on our tree we’re keeping up until we leave for tour because Mao and Orange Cat decided to have playtime with them because their new toys we bought them was considered boring.”

Hearing that from Jinxx causing the other couple to laugh as well as Alice since while it was happening she was originally recording them playing with the new toys, yet then got them on camera playing with the tree ornaments along with trying to get them to stop before the video cuts off. Even though Ashley and CC didn’t have cats, they knew with their dogs the experience of setting up for the holidays. For some reason in the past, and when they got Sixx and Nikki as well, Callie and Sasha tended to play with the ornaments on the tree; and when the couple was home for the holidays it sometimes meant they had protect the tree and ornaments from the pets. They didn’t need glass getting broken, then stepped, or even eaten by the pets. One thing they did not want at all. So, they totally understood what Jinxx and Alice was going through with the cats.

“I’ll have to show you the video tonight, or send it to you tomorrow before my flight. Or Jinxx can send it to you guys and show it again on tour or the HotTopic event before it.” The blonde told them as they began to walk in the direction to the restaurant's doors.

That caused CC and Ashley to do a double take in thought in question about that. “Wait, you’re going on a flight tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m going back to England tomorrow for work.”

“I thought you were off work.”

“Nope. I have to leave tomorrow morning to fly back, so I’m going to spend the night with this handsome rockstar once we get home.” Alice said as he kissed Jinxx’s cheek causing the guitarist to smile with a blush and the couple to awe as they saw how cute the other couple was and how adorable Jinxx was from the kiss. Seeing them together always made them so happy, especially seeing how happy Jinxx was with Alice. He had been the happiest he had been and all of them loved seeing it, plus they were all so happy Alice managed to arrange being able to stay a while for Christmas before having to go back to the UK for her work. It was always nice seeing her since she became part of the small family they all had together as a band.

“We’re glad you were able to come back a while to stay for the holidays and so we can catch up on things. It feels like it’s been forever.” Ashley told her. “I know Jinxx came back from your guy’s vacation so we could start getting rehearsals, organizing for tour, and preparing tour things, but we didn’t know if you would come back for a bit with work.”

Alice smiled as both of the couples got closer to the restaurant. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas here with Jinxx and see you all, but I managed to work it all out so I could.”

“We’re definitely glad you could because seeing you is always great.”

“It sure because I get to wake up and see this beauty everyday.” Jinxx said, giving a surprise kiss to the blonde who let out a gasp as Ashley and CC laughed.

“Oh shush you. I get to see your handsome face when we’re both home from work and these two get to see it everyday and send me pictures when you don’t.”

“We’ll send you pictures of him for sure when he doesn’t.” CC chuckled as they both walked in the restaurant and begin to tell the host that they four of them were there for the party who told they would be ready to be seated in a about 10 minutes, which meant the four of them could go to the bar during those 10 minutes to have a drink or two before being seated for the party. Even though they could get up during then, neither of them really knew who else would be there and they all wanted to have some alcohol in them to be able to deal with her. Especially Ashley and CC. The only thing they had to try not to do was get too drunk. CC was the designated driver so he only planned on having drinks when he couldn’t stand hearing her voice anymore and planned to stick with water or a Coke. As where Ashley, well, he pretty much planned to treat like the party like a full bar. Though CC knew he wouldn’t get completely drunk by the end of the night no matter how hard he tried too. He wouldn’t.

\--

Juliet driving terrified Andy to the core. Despite the fact she could drive, the amount of times he seen her drive in the year was slim to none since when he was home he drove them everywhere, even she had to go shopping. He loved getting out of the house, but not going out of the house constantly with her. He was always under watch with her, and when he could go out by himself it felt better and he felt freer, and her driving was making him even more nervous with that. And her driving. He kept wanting to use his phone, yet he felt if he did she would take her eyes off the road or he’d not be pay attention to her driving and one thing he didn’t want to was tell her to look out for something in the last minute.

“By the way when we get there I don’t care what you do, but just don’t get drunk if you decide to you know drink.”

Andy was too lost in thought and focused on the road and her driving to care what she was saying. He could see out of her eyes that her lips were moving and words coming out of her mouth, yet it feel deaf to his ears. All he was concerned about was making it to his so called “surprise” party on time without getting in a wreck and somehow being blamed for it when he didn’t do anything.

“Andy, did you hear what I said?” She spoke again, Andy still too focused on the road to hear.“Andy!”

Snapping out of his focus hearing his name being shrieked at such a high pitch and the car being jerked to the side to gain his attention. He took in a gasp of air and looked towards her with his eyes widen. He knew that pay attention to her driving on the road was important, yet she should have also been attention to what she was saying so that wouldn’t have happened.

“Now that I got your attention, I’m going to repeat what I said.” She spoke, this time Andy nodding and looking in direction. “I don’t care what you do when get there, but if you know decide to drink when you’re quote on quote sober, just don’t. Also, we will be taking photos together at some point during the night, so maybe I actually do care what you do when we get there. Just have your phone on you so if I need to tell you something you can respond right away instead of me having to come find you."

Internally sighing, the blue eyed male nodded and softly spoke out. “Alright.”

Juliet smiled at his answer. “Good. Because if I have to be embarrassed by you at your own party either having to find you or just you embarrass me for whatever, I will not happy." 

He closed his eyes at that and tried to brush it off since he didn’t want it to ruin his day, yet he couldn’t help but feel bad for it. No matter how much he tried to always tell himself that it’s not his fault for making herself feel embarrassed. He thought after the few days he spent away from her would make him be able to get out of thoughts thinking it’s always his fault; which he did and realized it wasn’t; however, now being back around her it made the thoughts of blame on him come back. He hated it so much, yet he knew deep down that it wasn’t actually his fault if he embarrasses her, or the fact it wasn’t his fault for anything. Yet he was so used to knowing and be told it was his fault, he believed it. No matter what.

Soon the car fell to silence after that and while paying attention to Juliet and her driving, Andy went to go check his phone. He had been getting a ton of birthday messages today from fans and a lot of people he knew. It had been hard to look at all of them, yet if he could he planned to have time to look through all of them and thank as many as he could; yet there would be no way he’d have time tonight. One thing he sometimes disliked doing was sending a tweet or making an Instagram post thanking for all the great wishes, but it was the best he could do as someone with such a big following and he knew he could individually thank the people he knew in text, direct message, or direct replying to their tweets at him. One thing he noted to do in his remind app was to make a big thank you post on Instagram and Twitter, as well thanking the guys and friends for tonight. Sadly he would have to thank Juliet for throwing the party he so didn’t know about, but the post would be more towards the guys, Ashley and CC, and friends for making his birthday tonight along with thanking the fans for their messages and art they did of him. It was better to thank them for helping to make his birthday good and actually exciting instead of her. 

By distracting himself on his phone for the rest of the drive, the had surprisingly arrived at the location sooner than they thought, or it was sooner since he had been distracting himself the whole time. Lifting his eyes from his phone in his hands he looked at the restaurant and practically dreaded now going inside. He didn’t want to walk in there with Juliet. Let alone he didn’t want to walk in there to his friends and feel as if they don’t like him anymore. Although that was something he got told quite often at various times.

Letting out a slew of breath he sat in the passenger seat and glanced over to Juliet who was on her phone texting with someone and then of course taking selfies. Not that he didn’t mind of course; yet it was the amount of times she took them while in car either when he was driving or the car park that made him bothered and just feel as she had to take selfies every moment for some reason. He’s seen her take more selfie than he seen her write music which had been very telling for her career that was not going anywhere anytime soon.

The two continued to sit in the car for a while as Juliet kept texting and it was only making Andy uneasy. The fact that they were at the location for the party, still in the car, not getting out of it, Juliet still texting, and him being bored was not making him feel good. He kept getting this feeling that something was going to happen either getting yelled at for not paying attention to her or not doing something he should be doing despite he wasn’t doing anything besides tossing his phone around in his hands. There wasn’t much he could do and there was no way he could text Ashley and CC while in the car. While they were getting ready to leave he had been told not to talk to anyone who would be at the party, including his bandmates. It was one of the things he didn’t understand as too why he couldn’t text them. Sure, it had to be due to the fact it was his birthday and somehow Juliet didn’t want the “surprise” party he already knew about more to spoil, yet it’s not as if they would spoil anything for him when he had been pretty sure that there really wasn’t much to this party beside the dinner, some of his friends, and majority of people she knew who were now his so called “friends” now since his actual friends beside the guys where “toxic” for them. Andy didn’t understand it, yet he didn’t dare to challenge her again on it. The first and last time he did challenge her on it trying to justify that his friends weren’t toxic for him or her, it did not end well in anyway for him.

“Alright, let’s get going!”

Snapping out of his thoughts and looking over at her with an raised eyebrow only making the blonde sigh at him. “We’re going into the restaurant. Get out of the car.”

Wishing his hair was still long so he could hide his expression of unwant to going in there with her he composed him and got out of the car waiting for her to lock it so they could go in. Soon enough though Andy felt his free hand being gripped by her and felt her nails slightly dig into his skin from the grip she had on him. He eyed her wondering why she had to have her grip so hard on him, yet he knew it was all for show. All of it for show as always.

As they got up to the doors of the restaurant, Juliet stopped them both before they could go in and made sure to have him face him while she talked to him. He knew what it was thought; pretty much guidelines for what’s going to happen and how to act. Not that she’ll listens to them at all.

“Listen, we’re going to go in there, greet everyone, then sit down and do whatever until we can all order what we want before actual dinner. We’re taking pictures right after we greet everyone, and all your friends say hi to you,” She told him with a very noticeable fake smile.   “Then you can do whatever throughout the dinner. I don’t care. Just don’t drink even if you do. 

_That’s literally contradicting. If I can do what want and you don’t care, then why are you also telling me not to drink if I don’t drink?_

“You got that all, right?”

Andy nodded to her giving a fake smile back to her to please her. Which right after he confirmed it with the smile, he felt his hand grabbed again and was whisked inside to the restaurant with her where he watched her tell the host who they were and what they were there for before his hand was taken again by hers and led outside. For some reason, it made him feel very uneasy as to why they were going outside for the party instead of inside in one of the restaurants large rooms people normally rented for parties, or at least that’s what he’s seen when they’ve came here before. In his mind, he thought something would happen the moment they went outside. Would he not see his actual remaining friends he had and people he knew at the party; or would all this be a dream and he’d wake up on the couch with Daredevil, Crow, and Femme around him wondering if he was alright. Although he knew the latter would not happen since he was not in dream. If it was a dream he was sure it would be not here at all and with her.

He knew for a one hundred percent fact that if this was a dream, he would be with Ashley and CC, or the whole band. Even Jake despite the fact he did not seem to be too fond of him right now. Though he knew the dream would probably have Ashley and CC in it, which for him would be perfectly fine. They were always some of his favorite dreams to have, even if some of them did end up turning into nightmares. However, he knew if this was a dream of his birthday with them he would feel safe, not so anxious, and completely loved. He knew they would hug him, make his birthday party feel like it had earlier in the morning, make him feel loved, and not tell him how to do anything.

“Happy birthday!" 

Jumping where he was standing, his anxious, uneasy expression soon turned into a smile seeing his actual friends and people he knew sitting at the long time. He could see Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Alice sitting in a row together all smiling in his direction, along with his other friends and people he knew. He smiled at them and waved as they walked over to the table. He saw a lot of his friends get up to come hug him, and all four of them came over to hug him which prompted Juliet to completely step to the side especially when Ashley and CC came over. He hugged them and thanked them all, only to stand there talking to them and his other friends who came over to greet him.

Talking to them had made him completely forget he was there with Juliet, well as much as he could forget she was there. Her green eyes were glaring on him, pretty much making him feel like the rat being preyed on by a snake and knowing the snake was there ready to strike. However, he made sure to try to ignore her for as long as he could. He knew they had to take pictures, but he rather to talk to his friends longer than take pictures, it’s as if Juliet will make him take more throughout the night, so these first pictures wouldn’t even be a big deal to her. They weren’t for him at all. He continued to talk to them, gave them hugs all before Juliet pretty much dragged him away for them to go get pictures with each other. He looked back at them with a sheepish smile hoping to let them know that he would be back and able to talk to them soon. He saw how Ashley and CC had a disappointed expression on their faces on he left, even Jinxx and Alice did too, so did his other friends. Andy honestly felt bad for it. All he wanted to do was talk to his friends, yet Juliet told him he would be able to do whatever after this first photos, which was what he was going to do for as long as he could without her telling him what to do. He just wished the party would go well.

To what was Andy’s surprise, the whole “surprise” party had been going well and his wish for it came true. Better than he thought it would go.  While he had Juliet’s eyes on him the whole time, before dinner had come out he was able to spend time with Ashley and CC, along with Jinxx and Alice talking about anything they wanted. Mainly they were telling past tour stories due them going on tour in two weeks. It was always, but embarrassing to bring up past tour stuff since they all told themselves multiple times how much dumb and crazy they were back then; however, it still made them laugh when thinking about old stuff they did. Surprisingly they even got Jake to chime in a few times in the conversation which had made them shocked due to the fact Jake had some grudge against Ashley and Andy and did not look to please to really be at the party. It was even more of a surprise when they all got together for a group band picture, and even though he didn’t want to sit in the middle like always, he sat between Ashley and CC, with Jinxx on Ashley’s side and Jake on CC’s, which sitting between them made it better. He had taken so many pictures with them, talked to his friends and people he knew who he hasn’t seen or been able to hang out with months; and even got a small makeover by Ashley since Alice had.

When the first orders of came of appetizers and salads, they all made sure to not goof off so nothing got dropped or spilled. All throughout the dinner him and his friends were talking, only to stop when Juliet butted in or told them to quiet down since her, Angie, and Inna were talking together causing them all to glare and Andy to roll his eyes and pick at his food with his fork before beginning to talk again to them. Jake didn’t really put much into the conversation despite the fact Jinxx had tried his best to get him into it. It even went that way when dinner came too. Jake was barely contributing or acknowledging them all in the conversation, as for Juliet, well she was having a fun time talking to Angie. He didn’t mind of course, since obviously, she wasn’t on his back or constantly watching his every move; yet when he saw her get up in the middle of dinner it made him confused. It made him feel like they were at home together where she would leave in the middle of them eating to go do something or not to even bother to listen him when he was talking about how his day went after she asked him.

Looking at her, he slowly opened his mouth to speak, “Juliet, where are..”

Juliet rolled her eyes and head cutting him off that and opening her mouth in an annoyed way at the fact he was going to ask a question. “I’m going to hang out with Angie for a bit.”

“But you two always hang out and I thought you were going to stick around for when they-”

“Oh my God Andy, it’s not like I’m going to take forever. I’ll be back before they bring out the small cake for you and before we take pictures together again. Okay?" 

Opening his mouth to speak again with his hand raised pointing his finger, he lowers it and closed his mouth only to lightly speak out, “Okay,” to then receiving a fake kiss on his head as he watched her and her sister who was technically his sister-in-law leave from the table and leaving him pretty much sitting alone even if he wasn’t. He felt alone. Something he didn’t want to feel again at his party after last year. Watching her leave to off with Angie, he pulled out his phone and began to aimlessly scroll through it only striking up small conversations with the people around him who asked how he was doing and if he was enjoying his party. Which he was, but in this moment, he didn’t know for sure. His emotions where all over place now. Despite the fact, he hated that she was watching him interact with people at his own party, the fact she was deciding to go hang out with her sister when they were going to bring out the small cake for him. The only reason he knew was because, of course, he was told. His emotions where all over the place. While he was happy she wasn’t going to be hovering around him, the fact she was she leaving to go spend time with her sister she sees practically every day made him feel as he just..nothing to her. He knew she loved him, he knew that for that, or at least he thought.

\--

Sitting the bar, he ran the tip of his finger around the rim of the glass he had staring at it wondering why he paid money to get a drink he barely even touched. The most he had drank out of it was one sip, and so far, he just felt bad if he drank it. A lot of people that was still at his party knew he didn’t drink, and he couldn’t just know show that he lied to them; but he didn’t know if he cared at this point. Time and time again he thought Juliet cared for him, and time and time again as of tonight she proved she didn’t. The one small voice at the back of his head told him that she did, and what she was doing was love towards him; however, today for him; he couldn’t believe those thoughts. It was a constant battle in his head with the thoughts, and that one small voice at back his head was losing right now to the thoughts that were telling him truth. At least he thought it was the truth.

Picking up the glass in his hands, he slowly brought it to his lips and took a sip of it feeling the alcohol run down his throat causing a slight burn to it. He should have been used to it after years of drinking, yet after the small break he took before beginning to drink secretly again when he was stressed it now burned his throat more than it did before. Or even when he started drinking at the age he did. It felt so bad going down his throat then years ago, yet now it felt like fire going down his throat. He didn’t know how he was able to drink whiskey all these years, or if the bar of this restaurant just had cheap whiskey. He didn’t know, but all he did know was that his throat was on fire and he hoped it would go away before they had rehearsal. Or just before Juliet came to find him. If she found out he was drinking...he would be dead. It was fine for her to drink, but for him to drink? That was a no go. After all he became sober, and was supposed to lead with example of it.

Rolling his eyes, he took another sip, this time finishing off the glass of it in on go and called the bartender for another one, but this time for a glass with whiskey that was 50 percent whiskey and 50 percent coke so he could taste the alcohol, but still taste the pop that was in it. Plus, if Juliet came up, he could easily lie and say it was a coke. While she may not believe him, she would brush it off anyway so she could go somewhere either by herself or dragging him along for no reason. He was just so glad he didn’t get dragged to go with her anywhere to hang out with her friends she invited. Although right now he knew she was hanging out with her sister, someone he didn’t really want to hang out with, or any other friends of theirs. He wouldn’t be able to deal with it. At all.

He finished the glass he had off the 50/50 whiskey and coke and got another, then another to where he was on his fourth glass and pretty much on the edge of being drunk. He felt drunk. He didn’t know. He just wanted to kill his feelings and the small voice at the back of his head; and he was pretty sure he did. Because he couldn’t even hear it nor could he hear anyone coming up to him, not even realizing it was Ashley standing right beside him at the bar staring at him with a sad expression seeing how broken the singer looked as he just stared empty down at his drink before breaking away from it once Ashley got his attention the second time.

“It’s hard to break the habit.” Andy whispered as he took another drink of his fourth drink and leaned back in the chair before telling the bartender to hand him another drink.

“I know.” Ashley said remembering his early years in Los Angeles with how he got into stuff he shouldn’t have. Then again, he pretty much lived to the aesthetic and life of what his favorite artists did in the bands, and trying to kick the habit he had from living and breathing his favorite bands. Though when the second time he nearly died, it was when he decided to fully break the habit. Then not even a few months later, he replied to Andy’s Craiglist’s post and he was now. Healthier than he was back then, which was everything he was happy for sure. He was happy, healthy, got to do a job he loved where he got to see the world and meet a ton of people, make music for people, met his soon to be husband, and both fell in love with the person he was sitting next too. He was so lucky his second and last time years ago falling back into his habit brought him to where he was now because there was nothing Ashley changed his life now. Well, maybe him and CC getting together with Andy, yet they both knew that wouldn’t happen.

“How did you manage to do it?”

“What?”

“Break your habit you had?”

 “The second time I overdosed and was received, I realized I didn't want to live that life anymore” The bassist spoke out before taking a drink out of his glass. “I knew if I kept going that way I wouldn’t be able to do what to do or live the life I wanted. Plus, I couldn’t allow my grandparents to..I couldn’t leave them. So I started to get clean after that, it wasn’t an easy road, and then I decided to meet you and the rest is history, well present day history that’s still going.”

Right after that silence fell between them as Andy finished his fourth glass and asked for a water this time with his fifth drink, just so that way he could help kill his impending hangover he’ll have tomorrow as well his drunkenness he has now. The two sat there for a while, both looking at each other every so often out of their corner of their eyes as they drank the drinks they got, Ashley even got to his second drink during the time of the silence between them which he knew wasn’t intentional. No, Ashley knew that Andy was hurt from what happened tonight and possibly anything earlier from when he went home from their house. It made him

“You know I’ve always had a crush on both you and CC,” Andy drunkenly told Ashley who looked at him out of the corner of his eyes with a lift eyebrow either in question or in intrigued from the question. Andy couldn’t really tell. He was drunk for the first time in weeks since he last went to a bar and had a one night stand with..with..he couldn’t remember his name.

Ashley did a double take and looked at him eyelids blinking in a happiness state of a shock. “You..you have?”

“Yeah. I have for a while now. Since..since,” Andy paused. “When did you two get together again?”

“End of 2012, beginning of 2013.”

“I’ve had a crush on you tw..two before than.” He told him with a sad laugh and looked over at his glass. “I tried to brush it off, but I couldn’t. I love you both so much and I’ve been dying to tell you two. For so long.”

“Wait, you do?”

Andy nodded. “Yea, I’ve always had.”

The bassist was still in shock from it, a shock of surprise and happiness. While Andy was drunk, he knew there was something his voice that meant he was telling the truth. He didn’t know what was telling him it was, maybe from his own experience being drunk and being around his friends, yet something was.

 “Can I kiss you?”

Taken out of his shocked surprise he did a double take and looked over at Andy who was looking at him with the most questioning look wondering if it was okay for him to do that. Ashley had to think of this. He really didn’t want to take advantage of Andy while he was drunk, he knew he wouldn’t, yet even with Andy asking, he didn’t want him to take advantage of when he remembers what happened. That was one thing he didn’t want to do. 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to-”

“You won’t. Please. I just..I just want to kiss you.”

“Alright.”

Pulling his chair closer to him, the two of them began to lean in for the kiss both wondering how it’ll go. Despite his drunkenness, Andy kept hearing the one thought he dreaded hearing in the back of his head, her voice telling him everything she’s told him about his crush on Ashley and CC. All the words she has said to him about his feelings kept coming out, yet he had to push back them to not ruin the moment. He couldn’t let them.

As he was leaning in, Ashley had the same thought ruining over in his head the whole time. Would the kiss go he and CC talked it about it would go, or it would go completely a different way. His major fear was that the kiss would not have the way the talked it would go; how their first kiss went. They always said that if they ever got an opportunity to kiss him that it would feel like how their first kiss together felt; like fireworks and as if they were on cloud nine since when Ashley and CC first had their kiss, the bassist was frozen from how magical the kiss was with him, and since then their kisses have always been magical. He was hoping this kiss was like that, magical, and confirming to him that the feelings and love him and CC had towards the singer. Even though he knew nothing would probably really happen, he rather just know his feelings were confirmed, even if it was from a drunk kiss that was consensually.

Soon enough their lips touched and both them pretty much melted into the touch. Andy couldn’t believe it, he was having a kiss with someone he loved and he could feel it. Everything felt so much more real than having to kiss her. This kiss felt like an actual kiss. He felt..amazing. The kiss was magical, real, and loving. The alcohol affecting his system seemed to have been melting away as the kiss continuing, making him come out of his small haze and realizing he was kissing someone he loved for years and he couldn’t believe it. For so many years he wanted to do this with both of them, yet just kissing Ashley was enough for him to get that magical, real, and loving kiss he wanted for so long especially from one of the people he loves. It was everything he imagined and more.

For Ashley, he felt as if he was on cloud nine, as if Disney fireworks were going off as they kissed just him and CC did that one time when they went to DisneyLand. It felt just as if he did when he kissed CC. Magical, like fireworks, and as if he was on cloud nine. He was..he couldn’t believe it. The kiss was exactly like how he and CC imagined it would be, and more. He couldn’t believe it. He only wished CC was here to experience it, yet he didn’t know if that would be too much for Andy at the moment.

Pulling away from each other once they both needed air, both of them were pretty much in a trance from the kiss. Both of them couldn’t believe that happened and how it was everything they imagined it would and more. While the two where in shock, Ashley was staring over at Andy just in awe by him how he was with CC. He wanted to kiss him again, just to confirm what happened was real, yet he didn’t know if Andy would be up for it. Plus, he was a bit hesitant to ask, but he had to.

“Can we..can we do that again?” _I sound like how did when I asked CC the same thing the first time we kissed._

“Yes.” Andy blurted out looking back over to him with a smile and began to getting ready to lean in only for them halfway to be interrupted by a voice calling for him, and his whole demeanor changed from being completely lose and intoxicated from the alcohol and kiss to being rigid.  

“There you are! Come on, we got to thank some people before they leave and we need to take...Are you fucking drunk?”

“No?”

Juliet closed her eyes with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back at him. “I told you could do whatever you wanted, but getting drunk was not one of them since you’re supposed to be sober.”

“Yeah, and so are you but you aren’t either.” Andy shot back to her with a small slur in his voice causing Juliet to completely scowl at him, letting out a small growl as she did. “You told me I could do whatever want, and I decided to drink to-”

“Andrew,” She cut him off, making Ashley flinch. Both of them had forgotten he was there and at this point he was trying to stay still as could be. “Shut up. Take that glass of water you have sitting there and drink it so we can go thank your friends who came to the party.”

Deciding not to argue with her anymore he reluctantly agreed and pulled out his wallet to pay the bartender the money he spent as well an extra-large tip before grabbing the glass of water and letting him know he would bring it back before leaving the bar area with Ashley still sitting there at the bar completely forgotten to them, then again that was fine for him since he did not want to get into what was going in. Last thing he needed was get in the middle of their argument.

Watching them leave the bar, Ashley was still sitting there blown away from the kiss. He couldn’t get over it. It felt..it felt so right and all he wanted to do was tell CC so much of what happened. He knew that CC almost had a brush close to kissing Andy, so he knew he once he heard about it he’d want to know all how it. Although there was one thing he knew about this night and that this party was a big surprise, more of a surprise than he thought it was.

“This was a surprise party, a surprise party indeed.”

 

 


End file.
